Love Is Blindness
by evans516
Summary: Violet Salvatore has been keeping a secret from her brothers for over a century. What happens when that secret comes to light and threatens Elena's safety? Torn between love and family, who will she choose? Can she make her brothers understand her love for him? KlausOC
1. History Repeats

_History Repeats_

Very quietly, Violet rolled out of herself out of the large bed, the black t-shirt she was wearing skimming her thighs. Tucking a stray piece of dark, loose curly brown hair behind her ear, she began gathering some of her clothes together and placing them in her large suitcase. Feeling his hands on her waist, she jumped. He laughed a little, knowing he scared her and she smiled, relaxing back into his embrace.

"Trying to sneak out on me?" he asked in amusement, his accent thick. One thing she couldn't deny was that she was a sucker for that accent; it made every word said sound so much sweeter.

"I didn't want to wake you," she said, turning around to face him and giving him a quick kiss as he kept her close. He was giving her the most pitiful look. "Or see you make that face."

"Why are you leaving now?" he asked her. This was a yearly routine for them. Every year for her birthday, she would leave him and track down her twin brother. They hardly ever spoke or saw each other outside of the week of their birthday. This time though, rather than leave the week of her birthday she was leaving several weeks ahead of schedule. She was missing not one, but two of her brothers and now she had a chance to spend time with them both.

"Because my brothers are together for the first time in years," she explained, her tone implying she had said this several times. Truthfully, she couldn't remember the last time the three of them had all been together. She saw her one brother every year and the other every couple of years. "Someone needs to make sure they don't kill each other." She managed to wriggle free from his grasp, heading into the bathroom to gather her make up.

"Besides," she called, tossing her make up into the small zippered bag. "I feel like there's a girl involved, so I have to check her out."

"Make sure she's not like the last one?" he commented, leaning against the door frame of the bathroom.

"Well, hopefully, they're not stupid enough to make the same mistake twice," Violet commented, zipping her bag shut. Her brothers had been feuding for years which had all started over a girl that they had both been in love with. She wished they would stop so they could be a family again.

"History does love to repeat itself," he noted. He would know, having seen most of the word's history first hand. Though Violet was nearing 165 years old herself, he was almost a thousand years old.

"Not helping," she shook her head, though she smiled at him.

"Why don't we start a new tradition for your birthday," he told her, taking her hand. "I'll take you any place you want to go."

"We've been to all those places," she reminded him, kissing him as she let go of his hand. "Twice." He sighed. "If you want to spend my birthday with me, there is always the option of coming along."

"Meeting the family has never been my strong suit," he replied. "Especially big brothers."

"Ok, for one thing," she said, ready to list. "Only one of them is older. And, two, I've had over a hundred birthdays since we've been together. And I've never spent a single one with you."

She didn't understand what he was being so stubborn about. Sure, she had brothers who were overly protective at times. With the age difference between them though, there wasn't much they could do against him. She also understood about his issues with his own family, but she didn't think that should influence the relationship with her family. They had been together almost since the time she had turned. By now, she felt that he should have met her brothers at least once and she knew they felt the same way as they were always questioning her about him. She respected what he wanted though, keeping secrets from her brothers.

"We could always remedy that."

"By you coming with me?"

"Sorry love," he shook his head at her.

"Klaus," she whined.

"Violetta," he said back, using her given Italian name in the same intonation she had. Most times she was able to get her way with him because he truly adored her and would do anything to make her happy. There were some things that she couldn't convince him on and this was one of them. He hadn't been wanted by his own family, why would he seek acceptance elsewhere?

"You know I hate that," she reminded him, beginning to change. She swapped the black t-shirt for a loose green top which she tucked into a black bandage skirt.

"I think it's beautiful," he said back as she slipped on her shoes. "Very fitting."

"How cheesy," she smiled, giving him a quick kiss as he sat on the bed. "But sweet." She then turned and grabbed her bag from the floor. "I'll be back in a few weeks. Unless..." He shook his head at her again. "Fine. Stay, plot, do whatever it is you do."

"Plot?" he laughed. "Like I'm the villain from an old movie?"

"Don't worry," she said, giving him one last kiss. "I like bad boys." He smiled at her. "Love you."

"And I love you," he said as she left.

She knew who he was, the things he had done and had gone through, including things that he had done to his own family. She knew what it meant to have someone who hated nearly everything about the world say that he loved her. That was why, in spite of the things she knew he had done and was capable of, it was nearly impossible to turn away from that kind of devotion. She never felt that anyone had cared for her like that before.

* * *

Damon was in the cellar, grabbing another bag from the refrigerator. Seeing that the supply was running a bit low, he made a note to steal from the local blood bank later that day. After all, it was Saturday morning, which meant Elena had spent the night before with his brother. Seeing them be cute and couple like all day was the last thing he wanted, so he was glad to have a distraction for the day. Hearing someone entering the house, he sped upstairs. When he saw who it was though, he smiled.

"Hey Vi," he said as she jumped up to hug him. He hugged her around her waist, picking her up from her feet for a moment before setting her back down. "You're early." Even he knew this was out of character for their typical birthday celebration.

"I can't come home to spend a few weeks with my brothers?" she asked innocently. Not only hadn't the three of them been together in years, but she hadn't been in Mystic Falls in almost as long.

"You want to check out Stefan's new girlfriend, don't you?" he smirked at her.

"Guilty," she laughed. "He's my baby brother, I have to check her out."

"And you're my baby sister," he reminded her. "Yet, I've never met your boyfriend."

Damon typically put up a front around everyone, but he knew it was useless around his sister; being twins, they had always been good at reading each other. One thing he could never hide was his concern for her and who she was with. _Why, after so many years, hadn't he come to meet her family yet? What was he hiding?_

"Two minutes does not make me a baby to you," she reminded him. She wasn't up for the usual conversation over how he should have met her boyfriend by now as she was still freshly annoyed at Klaus for not coming with her. "Is Stefan still sleeping?"

"Nice subject change," he commented. "You won't even tell me this guy's name." She made a zipping motion across her lips.

"Maybe she's just afraid after what you did to the last guy," Stefan chimed in, coming down the steps. "Hey Violet."

"Stefan!" she squealed, hugging her brother tight. While she saw Damon every year, she hadn't seen Stefan in over five years; she kissed his cheek. "How have you been?"

"I'm good," he told her. Thanks to his new relationship, he was starting to really feel better for the first time. "You look great Vi."

"Thanks," she grinned at him; she was looking at him expectingly. "So..."

"You know, for someone that is so secretive about their own relationship, your awfully nosy," he pointed out; his tone was serious, but he was smiling a little. He was glad to have his sister home. While he had always fought with Damon, he felt Violet was the sibling that he could really talk to. That didn't mean she wasn't difficult at times. After all, she was Damon's twin.

"Is she here?" Violet asked curiously; Stefan nodded.

"She's getting ready," he told her. "And, Vi?"

"Hm?"

"Be nice," he added.

"I'm _always_ nice," she said back. Both Stefan and Damon gave her a look. "Oh shut up."

"She's really nervous about meeting you," Stefan explained.

"And rightfully so," Damon pointed out, smirking. He knew his sister and how she was going to react to meeting Elena. Being who he was, he loved controversy. "Because you are going to lose your mind."

It was no secret how Violet had felt about Katherine, the girl the the brothers had fought over so many years before. It hadn't only changed their lives forever, but it had also changed Violet's life. When Violet turned she had lost more than her brothers had; she had been married and had a child. Even though she was happy now with her new life, there was still a part of her that missed her family. To say that Violet hated Katherine would be an understatement.

"What's he talking about?" Violet asked Stefan.

"Elena's human," Stefan told her, knowing she didn't agree with that type of relationship.

"I mean you're not the first couple to try that," Violet shrugged casually. With it being her first day home, she didn't want to start a fight with her brother, especially after she hadn't seen him in so long.

"That's _not_ what I was talking about," Damon said; Stefan gave him a warning glare.

"Look, I don't care," Violet cut in; she could hear Elena coming down the steps. "Whatever it is, I really don't..." She trailed off when Elena was the whole way down the stairs, going to stand next to Stefan. Violet could not believe the resemblance the girl standing before her held to Katherine; she also picked up on how Damon eyed Elena when she came downstairs. Maybe Klaus was right about history loving to repeat itself.

"This is my girlfriend Elena," Stefan was saying to her, holding Elena's hand. "Elena, this is my older sister Violet."

"It's really nice to meet you," Elena said, giving Violet a sweet and genuine smile. Behind her smile though, Elena felt uncomfortable under Violet's hard stare. Elena felt that those eyes looked familiar, but then she realized that they matched Damon's.

"Uh huh," Violet nodded, her eyes moving back to her brother for a moment. Shaking her head, she turned to grab her suitcase that she had dropped by the front door. "I'll be upstairs if anyone needs me."

"Violet," Stefan said, trying to stop her as she started up the stairs. She stopped, turning to look at him.

"Have you lost your freaking mind?" she snapped at him; she shook her head again. "Don't answer that." With that, she sped up the stairs to her room. For a moment, the three of them stood in awkward silence.

"Man," Damon said, breaking the tension. "We didn't even tell her the news about Katherine yet."

Katherine had returned to Mystic Falls recently, wreaking havoc for Elena and the Salvatore brothers. The brothers had attempted to kill her, but instead they locked her in the old tomb that had been under the old church. Since Violet hadn't been around, she didn't know that the brothers found out Katherine hadn't died but had possibly been stuck in the old tomb under the church. They had opened the tomb but it turned out Katherine wasn't inside either, that she had been out for years and had faked her own death. For now, the brothers were trying to figure out who she was running from. What Damon said reminded Stefan of something though.

"Hey, Elena," he said, turning to her. It was no surprise to him that disappointment was all over her face. He had talked about Violet so much and talked about how important she was to him that he knew Elena really wanted Violet to like her. "Weren't you going to meet up with Bonnie for lunch?"

"Um, yeah I guess," she shrugged; Stefan kissed her once.

"Violet will come around," he assured her, though he knew it was a lie. If anything, Violet was known for being stubborn. Once Elena was gone, Damon turned to Stefan.

"What was that?" Damon asked, wondering why Stefan had rushed Elena off.

"You remember what Katherine said to you the other night?" Stefan asked, referring to when Damon shut her in the tomb.

"That she was running from someone and that we needed to protect Elena?" Damon asked. "I know, I was there."

"Not that," Stefan shook his head. "About Violet." It all came back to Damon; he remembered what Katherine said when he asked who she was running from.

"She said ask your sister," Damon recalled, smirking as he looked towards the steps. "Shall we?"

* * *

Violet was busy unpacking, tossing her clothes into dresser drawers and slamming them shut. She couldn't believe her brothers, how they could let this happen again. From what she could gather, she was sure that Elena was actually a very nice girl. But it didn't change anything about how she felt about Katherine or how her brothers always seemed to get tangled up over the same girl. She had gone into her bathroom to unpack a few things; when she came out, both of her brothers were in her room. Stefan remained in the doorway while Damon invited himself in and was sitting on her bed.

"Not right now," she shook her head, knowing what they wanted to talk about. She was sure that her reaction had hurt Elena's feelings and her brothers had come to lecture her about it.

"Then we don't have to talk about it," Stefan told her. "We do need to talk about something else though."

"About what?" she asked, going to hang a few dresses in the closet.

"Katherine," Damon said.

"Ok," Violet said, dropping her dresses on the bed. "I'm sure Elena is nothing like Katherine. I'm sure she's a very nice girl. And I know you love her," she said, looking at Stefan; she turned to look at Damon. "And you too. And, it's for that reason, I don't like her."

"Katherine's alive," Stefan stopped her, ignoring the comment about Damon being in love with Elena.

"_What_?" Violet asked in shock. "No, _no_, she died in that fire at the church." Damon shook his head.

"There was a tomb under the church," Damon explained. "We thought that she was stuck in there with the others, but when we opened it she wasn't in there."

"So you just let out a bunch of other vampires?" she asked sarcastically. "Nice." She grabbed her dresses and went back to the closet. "See, this is what I'm talking about. These girls make you do _stupid_ things." She shook her head. "And, what, Katherine has just been out this whole time?"

"Well, now she's back in," Stefan assured her.

"In the tomb?" Violet asked; he nodded. "You didn't just kill her?"

"It's a long story," Damon told her; she rolled her eyes. "Anyway, she said something we need to ask you about."

"Uh huh," she said, shutting her closet and turning back to him. "Which is..."

"She's running from someone," Stefan cut in. "Someone that might be after Elena now, and we think you might know who."

"Me?" Violet asked with raised eye brows. "Guys, five minutes ago I still thought Katherine was dead."

"Then why would she say to ask you?" Damon asked.

"Because she's a bitch?" Violet offered. "I'm sorry, but I really don't know. And, to be honest, I don't care enough to find out."

"Violet," Stefan tried to say but she cut him off.

"No," she shook her head. "You two being obsessed with the same girl got me killed once, so forgive me if I'm not ready to get involved again." She pulled the rest of her clothes from her suitcase and dropped them on her bed. "You can go now."

* * *

_"Slow down love,"_ Klaus said, laughing a little. Violet had called him and was talking super fast, which was something he knew she did when she was upset. _"What about your brothers?"_

"They're idiots," Violet repeated, falling back onto her bed. "Stefan has this new girlfriend, who's human-"

_"Can't see that going wrong,"_ he commented.

"Right?" she agreed. "And, not only that, but Damon is in love with her too."

_"You don't have to get involved," _he told her._ "Let them handle it, don't get so upset."_

"You don't understand!" Violet complained. "She looks exactly like Katherine, who's still alive by the way." Klaus was silent with shock.

_"What?_" he finally asked.

"She's still alive," Violet repeated. "She's in this tomb or whatever, I don't know, but I would love to just tear her apart." She groaned. "Ugh, and now this girl looks exactly like her. It's literally 1864 all over again."

_"Come now love, you're being dramatic,"_ he said, though this news was making his own head spin. _"Everything will be all right."_

"I wish you were here," she sighed.

_"You could always come home."_

"No," she mumbled, rolling onto her stomach and resting her chin on her pillow. "I need to stay here, be with my brothers."

_"That's good," _he told her._ "Be the bigger person."_

"Bite me," she said back; he laughed. She could hear one of her brothers coming up the stairs again. "Anyway I should go. Talk to you later?"

_"Of course," _he promised._ "Love you."_

"Love you too," she said, hanging up just as Stefan came into her room. "What's up?"

"Elena's missing," Stefan explained in a panic. "Damon and I are leaving."

"And...?" she asked; Stefan shook his head.

"And, I was hoping," Stefan continued. "That you might come with us." Violet gave him a look as if to say _yeah right_. "You don't like Elena, that's fine. But we don't know who took her or what we're up against. So we, your _brothers_, could really use some help."

Violet sighed, getting up to leave with him; unlike Klaus, guilt worked on her. She might not like Elena, but she didn't want something to happen to her brothers and know that if she had been there she might have been able to do something.

**author's note: please let me know what you think! hope you liked it and i hope to post more soon :) **


	2. What You Know

**thanks for the follows and the review! glad to know that you are enjoying the story. hope you like this update! :) **

_What You Know_

_Mystic Falls 1866 _

Violet knew it probably wasn't her best idea, but she made the trip back to Mystic Falls. It hadn't been too long since the church fire and she knew that if anyone saw her they would know what she was. As far as anyone in Mystic Falls knew, she had died in childbirth. But here she was, out on the edge of town late at night. She walked past the ruins of the church to the cemetery where her husband was buried. She was sitting in front of his grave, her long skirt fanned out around her.

_In Loving Memory_  
_Thomas Fell_  
_1838-1864_

Hearing someone behind her, she quickly got to her feet and turned. Behind her was a man, holding up his hands to show that he meant no offense. He wasn't someone that she had recognized from town, though he was very handsome.

"Easy," he assured her, a slight smile playing on his lips. "It's all right, I'm just passing through." She didn't say anything, still wary of this stranger. "Actually, could you help me with something love?"

"Um," she hesitated. "I suppose?"

"I'm looking for a Katherine Pierce," he explained. "I heard she had settled here, I was wondering where I could find her?"

"Katherine is dead," Violet told him, her expression blank. She motioned to the church ruins. "There was a fire, two years ago." Disappointment flashed across his face, but he kept his composure. "Was she family of yours?"

"She hurt my family as a matter of fact," he answered.

"Mine too," Violet replied.

"Well, it looks like we have something in common then," he smiled at her, coming closer. "Niklaus Mikaelson." He extended his hand to take hers, kissing it; she felt herself blushing.

"Violetta Salvatore," she introduced herself.

"Violetta," he repeated, releasing her hand. "That's very beautiful."

"I prefer Violet now," she told him.

"Violet it is then," he smiled. "You can call me Klaus."

* * *

Violet was jolted awake as Damon slammed on the brakes of his car. She had been laying in the back seat sleeping as they drove to find wherever Elena was. When she sat up she saw that there was no reason and that he had done it on purpose to wake her; she smacked the back of his head.

"I couldn't take you mumbling in your sleep anymore," Damon told her as she glared at him in the rear view mirror; they were all quiet for a moment. "Do you always talk about Thomas in your sleep?"

"Damon," Stefan warned, continuing to stare out his window at the passing scenery.

"I'm just saying," Damon shrugged. "It's gotta be awkward for the new guy if she still talks about her dead husband in her sleep."

"Just like it's probably awkward to always be in love with all of your younger brother's girlfriends?" Violet offered; Damon glared back at her now. She rolled her eyes, leaning against the door and looking out the window. She knew he was giving her a hard time because she was again silent on the subject of her boyfriend and she didn't really care to help Elena.

* * *

_Mystic Falls 1866_

"Do you live nearby?" Klaus asked her.

"I used to," Violet nodded. "When...I was human."

"Ah," he nodded. "You're passing through as well then?" She nodded; he nodded towards Thomas's grave. "Friend of yours?"

"My husband," she replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he apologized quickly. He wasn't normally attune to the feelings of others, mostly because he didn't care; he felt himself becoming more curious about her and concerned about what he said. "Was he a soldier?"

"No," she shook her head. "Well...yes, he was, but that wasn't how he died." He eyed her curiously.

"Can I ask what happened?"

"Maybe another time," she told him; he smiled.

"So, there will be another time?" he asked; she smiled back.

* * *

"We're here," Damon said as he stopped the car, interrupting Violet's thoughts. They were near an abandoned house in the middle of no where.

"Are you guys sure you want to do this?" Violet asked as they got out of the car. "Because whoever's got her, knows Katherine, which means they're way older."

"She's worth it," Stefan said back. "You don't have to come." She shrugged.

"Someone's got to keep you two safe," she said as they started on their way to the house.

They crept inside, seeing Elena with two other vampires. Violet had to keep herself from gasping when she saw the male vampire; it was Klaus's older brother, Elijah._ What was he doing here?_ She stuck with the plan her brothers had, speeding through the house to distract Elijah while they grabbed Elena and pulled her from the room. Once Stefan grabbed Elena, Damon grabbed the other vampire, Rose. Elijah began searching the house; Violet knew that if he found either of her brothers he wouldn't hesitate to kill them, which caused her to act.

"Elijah," Violet said, stepping out into the main room where he had been circling; he looked at her curiously.

"Violet?" he asked with raised eye brows; Damon and Stefan could both hear the exchange, wondering what their sister was doing. "What are you doing here?"

"I can explain," she assured him. "Just _promise_ me you'll leave my brothers alone." Before Elijah could reply, Damon seemed to appear out of no where and had run a wooden stake through Elijah's chest. "Damon!"

"What the hell were you doing?" Damon demanded of her as Elijah laid dead on the floor.

"Negotiating to save your ass," she replied; they didn't notice Rose slip out of the house.

"Because that was so hard?" he asked, noting Elijah's now lifeless body.

"He's over a thousand years old Damon," Violet snapped at him. "Obviously, I didn't think you two could take him."

"How do you know him?" he asked.

"I'm not getting into this," she shook her head, walking towards the door. Damon sped over and cut her off.

"Did you know it was him doing this?" Damon asked; his tone was low, but it was angry.

"No, Damon," she said, her tone the same as his. "I can't lie to you, you know that." It was true; spending one hundred and sixty five years as twins allowed them to pick up on the subtle hints that the other was lying. Behind them, Elena and Stefan were hugging as Stefan made sure Elena hadn't been hurt.

"Sucks," Violet said, nodding her head over to them. "Doesn't it?"

"Quit changing the subject to that," Damon warned her.

"Or what?" she asked, getting into his face.

"Hey, ok," Stefan, the peace keeper, said breaking the two of them up. "Look, it's been a long day. We have a long ride ahead of us. So, let's just go home all right? We'll talk about it tomorrow."

"Some of us will," Violet said before she left the three of them standing in the old house; Damon turned to Stefan.

"You know she knows something," Damon told him.

"And you know if you jump down her throat about it she's never going to tell us," Stefan said back.

* * *

The four of them sat in the car, completely silent as they drove back towards Mystic Falls. Elena sat in the back with Stefan, laying her head on his shoulder. Damon drove and Violet sat in the front with him, the tension between the two of them being obvious. With the drive being so long, it was starting to get very late. The clock on the radio clicked to read twelve in the morning.

"Well, it's tomorrow," Damon said, breaking the silence. "Time to talk sis."

"Just let it alone Damon," Violet mumbled, staring out the window.

"You know something," he accused her. "Something that affects the safety of people in this car."

"Well, sorry, if protecting Miss Teen USA isn't on my priority list," she snapped back.

"I can hear you," Elena spoke up from the back seat in annoyance; she didn't know what she did to Violet to make her dislike her so much other than look like Katherine. After all, Violet had barely been home for twenty four hours.

"Good," Violet said, giving her a nasty smile as she turned to look at her.

"Enough," Stefan cut in; Violet rolled her eyes, turning back to the front seat. "Vi, if you know what Elijah was up to, or who he's with, I would really appreciate it."

"I don't know!" Violet said. "Holy shit, how many times do I have to repeat myself? I. Do. Not. Know." Damon opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off.

"Yes, I knew Elijah," she said, preparing a half truth. She wasn't ready to confess that she was seeing Elijah's brother; the original family was somewhat of a legend and it would open way too many questions. "We used to hang out, in New Orleans like a hundred years ago. I haven't seen him since to know what he's up to." She sighed. "Whatever it is though, you two would be smart to stay out of it."

"Why's that?" Stefan asked, not planning to keep out of it.

"Because Elijah is part of the original family," Violet explained. "And, if they figure out you're responsible for killing him, it's goodbye for you two."

"What do the originals want with Elena?" Damon asked; Violet glared at him. "It wasn't a direct question, just an open thought." Violet shook her head.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," she said, knowing the brothers well enough to know they wouldn't back off.

"Noted," Damon said, continuing the rest of the drive in silence.

After they dropped Elena off, the Salvatores drove back to their own home. They were all silent as the split up to their own bedrooms. Having been rushed out before, Violet had left her phone behind on her bed. Picking it up she saw that she had several missed calls from Klaus. Though it was late, she dialed to call him back; he picked up after a few rings, his voice sleepy.

_"Everything all right?" _he asked sleepily._ "I tried you a few times."_

"I left my phone," she said. She wasn't going to tell him about what her brothers had done to Elijah; she knew that Klaus would kill them if he found out. "Stefan's girlfriend ran off, we had to find her. Blah, blah, teenage drama."

_"I take it things aren't going much better,"_ he asked in amusement.

"It's barely been a day," Violet said back, starting to change for bed. "Anyway, I'm exhausted. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

_"All right. Good night love."_

"Good night," she said, hanging up the phone before turning off the light.

* * *

The next morning, Stefan called Elena over right away. The brothers were surprised to see that Rose, the vampire that had kidnapped Elena, had showed up at their home. She claimed to have some information regarding the originals and what they wanted with Elena so they let her in; at this point, they would accept any answers from anyone. The four of them sat in the main room as Rose explained who Klaus was, his relation to Elijah, and what they wanted from Elena. Seeing panic set in on Elena's face, Stefan spoke up in an attempt to comfort her.

"We don't even know if this is true," Stefan reasoned. "I mean, we've been around for how long and we don't know anyone that's ever met him."

"So you think," Rose said.

"What's that mean?" Damon asked in confusion. Hearing Violet on the stairs, they all stopped talking. When she came by the room though, they saw that she had her headphones in, her phone tucked in the back pocket of her jeans; she hadn't heard a word of what they were talking about. She waved at them, bouncing along to her music as she headed towards the basement stairs. They waited until she was the entire way downstairs to speak again, just in case.

"You really have no idea what your sister has been up to, do you?" Rose asked curiously. "Or who she's been with?"

"What are you saying?" Stefan asked, though he had a pretty good idea given that she knew Elijah.

"I'm saying I've been running from Klaus for over five hundred years, I know who he's close to," Rose answered; she smiled. "Or, in your sister's case, _very_ close to."

"Ew," Damon shuddered as Violet came back from the basement, blood bag in hand. Looking into the room, she recognized Rose from the day before; she took out her headphones.

"What's going on?" Violet asked curiously.

"Since you've been so unhelpful," Damon said with a sarcastic smile. "Rose has been enlightening us on the originals and their big bad plan."

"That's good," she smiled back. "Maybe now you'll get off my case." With that, she placed her headphones back in before going back up to her room with her breakfast.

"What was that?" Stefan asked once Violet was gone. "I thought you'd be ready to throw that in her face." Damon shrugged.

"If she knows we know," Damon explained. "Then he'll know we know. And if he knows we know-"

"I get it," Stefan said, holding up a hand to stop Damon. Right now it was to their advantage that Klaus didn't know they knew what his plan was. They weren't sure where to go from here with it, but for now it was better to keep their knowledge a secret.

"But if we can't find him through your sister," Elena started to say. "Then how do we find him?" Hearing Violet on the stairs again, they stopped. She came back down with her purse and keys.

"I'm heading out," she called from the front door. "Need anything?"

"No," Damon called back. He listened as she shut the front door, got into her car, and then drove away. "We'll figure it out," he told Elena. He then went to grab his jacket and his own set of keys.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked Damon.

"She's a pain in the ass," Damon said in reference to Violet, putting his jacket on. "But, I know where she's going. And, I know she'll have a hard time by herself." With that, he left the house as well; Elena look to Stefan, confusion on her face.

"Violet's going to the cemetery," Stefan sighed. "Where her husband's buried. She always goes at least once when she's home."

"Why's that?" Elena asked.

"Because she feels guilty," Stefan confessed. "For what happened to him."

* * *

_Mystic Falls, 1864_

It had been a week since the fire. Violet, knowing what Katherine was now, assumed her brothers had died trying to save her from the fire at the church. Her father had been found dead a few days after; with the vampires all dead, this looked like an actual animal attack. The only person she had left now was her husband Thomas, who was downstairs speaking with the doctor as she laid in bed, sick with a fever. She had just given birth to a little girl hours before, but now she had come down with an infection. She knew what this meant for her; her mother had died of a similar infection post childbirth after she had Stefan. Seeing Damon in the room, she thought she was hallucinating.

"Damon?" she asked in surprised.

"Shhh," he said, kneeling by her bedside. He had wanted to see Violet and the new baby so he had to sneak back to Mystic Falls. He hadn't expected to see her so sick though. Even though he had only been a few years old at the time, he still remembered his mother laying in bed this way shortly after Stefan was born.

"This will help," he assured her, before feeding her his blood. Violet was shocked, knowing that Damon wasn't a hallucination now but that he was still here; she knew what Katherine had made him. Hearing Thomas coming back up the stairs, Damon ran off and hid in the closet. What Damon did for Violet hadn't been enough though, as the infection ravaged her body and she soon passed away in the bed. Thomas remained by her bedside, holding her hand and crying. She eventually sat up though, gasping for air; Thomas jumped back in shock.

"No," he shook his head. "No, this can't be. You can't, you're..."

"Thomas," Damon said calmly, coming back into the room. He didn't want Thomas to panic seeing what Violet was now, so he tried to calm the situation. However, seeing Damon had only made things worse. Thomas tried to run out of the room, but Damon stopped him. Still not understanding the extent of his new strength, Damon pushed him too hard and he hit his head on the bedside table.

"Oh my God, Damon," Violet said, kneeling by Thomas's body; the smell of blood drove her crazy. There was blood on her hands as she had tried to help Thomas; she couldn't resist the blood on her fingers, completing her transition. Seeing what had happened, what she had caused, Violet began to panic.

"Damon," she sobbed.

"It's ok," he said, helping her stand. "Violetta, it's all right. I'll take care of this, just go."

"But, I-"

"Go," he instructed. "Stefan is at Emily's home, they can help you there all right?" Though Damon hated his brother right now, he knew that Violet had to get to Emily so she could make her a daylight ring. Having heard the noise upstairs, the doctor came running up. Damon compelled him to tell everyone that Violet had died in childbirth and, in grief, Thomas had killed himself.

* * *

Damon found Violet exactly where he had expected her to be. She was standing in the old cemetery, in front of Thomas's grave. He didn't need to see her face to know that she was crying. He walked over to her and, without a word, slid his arm around her shoulders. Though they had been feuding, Violet forgot about all that for now as she turned to crying into her brother; he hugged her tight and didn't say a word, only kissing her head. There was plenty he needed to learn from her, but for now, he knew that had to wait.

**thanks for reading! please review! :)**


	3. Deception

**thank you so much for the reviews! and i was so excited to see all the favorites/alerts so thank you thank you! i'm glad to know everyone is enjoying the story. hope you like this update! :)**

_Deception_

Rose had gone now, having given the brothers everything that she knew about Klaus and the other originals. With Violet and Damon still at the cemetery, Stefan continued to explain more of their family history to Elena. He normally kept most of his family's history to himself, only letting Elena in on what he felt was really important. But now, as they learned about Klaus and his plan for Elena, he was happy to tell her anything that she wanted to know as an attempt to take her mind off of it.

"So, your sister was married to a Fell?" Elena asked curiously; Stefan nodded. "So, Meredith and the other Fells are her descendants?"

"No," Stefan shook his head. "No, Violet had a daughter. Thomas's family did raise her, but she married into the Lockwood family."

"The Lockwoods?" Elena asked with raised eyebrows. "As in Mason and Tyler?" Stefan nodded. "Does...Violet know what Damon did?" A few weeks before as they were trying to figure out what Katherine was up to, Damon had violently killed Mason.

"No," Stefan shook his head again. "And it would probably be better that she didn't." After what happened to Thomas, Violet felt responsible for protecting her daughter and her descendants. Hearing a car outside now, Stefan stopped, not wanting Violet to hear what they had been talking about. However, Damon came in alone.

"Where's Vi?" Stefan asked as Damon joined him and Elena.

"Walk in the woods," Damon answered. "She'll be fine." He smiled a little. "I actually suggested something that might make her feel a little better."

"Which is good," they heard an unfamiliar voice saying. They turned, surprised to see Elijah there. "Because we have a lot to talk about."

* * *

Violet made her way from the old cemetery over to the ruins of the old church. After she made her way down the stairs, where she saw the large boulder blocking the entry way to what she assumed was the tomb. Moving it to the side, she took a step back.

"Helloooo," she called into the darkness. "Katherine." There was silence. "It's the Salvatore you didn't sleep with." Katherine came out of the shadows, leaning against the entryway to the tomb; she couldn't go any further. She slid down to sit on the ground, glaring at Violet the whole time.

"What do you want Violet?" Katherine asked coldly.

"Nothing really," Violet smiled, sitting on the ground. She pulled a plastic bottle full of blood from her bag; Katherine jerked to get some out of reflex, but she was stopped by an invisible barrier. "Just personal satisfaction."

"To feel better after seeing your dead husband?" Katherine asked smugly. "I could hear you whining about it from down here." Violet smiled at her sweetly.

"You should really be a lot nicer to me," Violet told her, taking a another sip of the blood.

"Why's that?" Katherine asked.

"Because I have a lot more influence than you think," Violet answered; she shrugged. "Now that Klaus knows you and Elena are here-"

"Klaus knows?" Katherine interrupted.

"That's the look I was waiting on," Violet smiled. "You're afraid." She took another sip. "And, you should be by the way. He's had this rage building up towards you for about five hundred years." She shuddered. "I wouldn't want to be you, that's for sure."

"You know what you did, right?" Katherine asked with raised eye brows. "You know what this all means."

"Fake sun and moon curse," Violet said. "Real dormant hybrid curse, needing a werewolf, vampire, and doppelganger...trust me, I know everything."

"So, you know what's going to happen to Elena?" Katherine reminded her. "And that your brothers will hate you for it."

"As of now my brothers think that I'm clueless about Klaus's plan," Violet reasoned. "And, if we're being honest, I don't care at all about what happens to Elena."

"How deceptive of you," Katherine commented. "It's almost like looking in a mirror."

"Except I'm not fearing for my life, starving to death in some old tomb," Violet said back, getting to her feet now; she finished the blood, tossing the empty bottle to the side with a smile. "Damon was right, this did make me feel better."

* * *

At the house, Elijah laid out his plan to the Salvatore brothers and Elena. He admitted that he had wanted Elena for the ritual, but only in order to kill Klaus once the ritual was over as this was the only time that he would be vulnerable enough. When asked why they should trust that he wanted to kill Klaus, Elijah explained that Klaus had killed his sister and other two brothers some time ago and that he was looking for revenge.

"Except your plan still ends with Elena dying," Damon interrupted. "There's no way-"

"It's not up to you," Elena interrupted. "If it keeps you all safe then I'm willing to do it."

"There has to be something else," Stefan reasoned. "Some other way for us to kill him without putting her at risk." He sighed. "If we just had more time-"

"You can have until Klaus shows up," Elijah shrugged. "By then I will go on with the plan with or without you." He turned to go, but stopped. "I would plan on him showing up sooner rather than later though. By now I'm sure Violet has told him about Elena and her resemblance to Katherine."

"Do you think she knows?" Stefan asked.

"Of course she knows," Damon chimed in. "After all this time, how could she not?" He shook his head. "Screw this sensitivity thing, I'm getting answers from her the second she gets back."

"I wouldn't," Elijah warned.

"He's right," Stefan agreed. "As soon as Violet figures out what we're up to, what's to stop her from telling him?"

Damon groaned, knowing his brother was right. Just like he was choosing to kill Klaus to save Elena, he knew that his sister would choose to kill Elena to save Klaus. Hearing Violet's car outside, Elijah disappeared from the house as quickly as he had appeared; just as he was leaving, Violet came into the house.

"Hey Vi," Damon said to her as she came in; she tossed her bag and keys on the chair. "Feeling any better?"

"Much," she smiled; she looked over to Elena who shifted uncomfortably. The Salvatores had decades to learn how to keep calm around each other, even if they knew something that was going on. Being seventeen and terrified didn't allow Elena to hide much of her own emotions though.

"You feeling ok?" Violet asked her with raised eye brows.

"Um, yeah," Elena nodded, shaking it off and smiling. "Yeah, I'm ok."

"Oh, too bad," Violet shrugged, turning back to her brothers. Damon hadn't expected anything less from her but Stefan was giving her a look. "Anyway, I'm going to go upstairs. Good night."

"Night," the brothers each said to her as she went up to her room. Violet went over to sit on her bed, taking her phone from her back pocket. With her brothers being downstairs, she couldn't call Klaus because they would hear her conversation. Instead, she opened up a new text message to send to him.

_I think my brothers know_  
_That vampire Rose was here earlier_

Klaus was at one of their many homes, this one being an apartment in downtown Chicago. Since he had learned of Elena's whereabouts he had been planning to come to Mystic Falls. He was taking his time though, planning everything in detail. He had been waiting centuries for this opportunity, he wasn't going to leave anything to chance.

_Not to worry love, I have it all under control_

Violet smiled a little, almost able to hear him calling her love. Knowing what her brothers could possibly do against him though still had her concerned.

_They have a witch_

He smiled at her concern for him. Being feared and hated by most, it was amazing to have someone else care as much about him as he did about her.

_So do I ;) _

Violet knew that Klaus wasn't going to risk anything with this plan. After all this time, she knew how much breaking this curse meant to him. She also knew her brothers though and that they would do anything for those they loved.

_I know my brothers might do something stupid_  
_Promise you'll leave them out of this_

Klaus knew that he should have seen this coming.

_Even if they're making a move to kill me?_

Violet sighed as she typed out her next text message. She knew that it was a low blow, but she had to prove her point.

_They're still my brothers_  
_Besides, you remember the Kol thing don't you?_

Klaus closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead. How could she bring that up to him? She knew how he felt and she knew that he was sorry. But, given that Klaus still kept Kol's body meant that he eventually planned to awaken him. This proved Violet's point that, even if their brothers hurt the other, they still wanted to save their family's lives.

_I promise_  
_And I'll be seeing you very soon_

* * *

Two weeks went by, everyone in the Salvatore house on edge around each other, trying to pretend that they didn't know anything. Violet continued to ask why the brothers were having Elena stay at her house and they just said as a safety measure. They couldn't admit to what safety measure it was and Violet knew why. The secrets were driving her crazy, but she knew this was what she had to do if she wanted to save Klaus.

It was a Friday night and Violet came bouncing down the steps. Though the lies and deception were starting to get to her, she was happy that today was finally her and Damon's birthday. It had been a tense few weeks, but she was ready to celebrate with her brothers. When she got downstairs though, she saw that her brothers were dressed to go out, but so was Elena. Elena wasn't wearing just anything though, she was wearing one of Violet's old dresses from the sixties.

"What's going on?" Violet asked curiously.

"We're off to the decade dance," Damon said.

"We thought we told you about this," Stefan said as well.

"That's tonight?" Violet asked.

"Yes?" Damon asked, confused; Violet crossed her arms and glared at him. "What are you so uptight about?"

"Well, for one thing, I'd like to be asked before Katherine junior goes through my closet," Violet commented, eyeing Elena in her old purple flower dress.

"Watch it," Stefan warned her, not appreciating the Katherine comment.

"And, for another thing," Violet snapped, ignoring him. "What is the one reason I even came here in the first place? The reason I come every year." Damon groaned, closing his eyes, his head falling back; he couldn't believe he forgot.

"Our birthday," Damon answered. "Vi, I'm sorry. It's just this thing-"

"This super secret safety concern you can't even tell me about?" she interrupted him.

"Violet, if we could explain we would," Stefan tried to reason with her. "If you want to come..."

"To a high school dance, are you joking?" Violet asked, laughing a little. "That's exactly how I want to spend my birthday, reliving the sixties babysitting a seventeen year old."

"Vi," Damon tried to cut in.

"Screw you both," she said, turning and heading up the stairs. In spite of everything that was going on with her and her brothers right now, it still hurt her that they had forgotten their annual birthday celebration. In her room, she grabbed her suitcase and tossed it open on her bed. She didn't care if Klaus was going to be in Mystic Falls soon, she wanted out of there now.

* * *

_San Francisco, 1968_

Violet laid in bed, the sun light pouring in through the big window. Next to her was Klaus, holding her hand and smiling at her as they were tangled up in the sheets. She smiled back, dreading that she was leaving soon. She would be back in a week, but it still hurt to leave him every year for her birthday.

"I got you something," he told her, releasing her hand so he could turn to the bedside table. When he turned back, he handed her two tickets.

"Tickets to see The Doors?" she smiled. She knew that he wasn't the biggest fan of rock and roll concerts, that he preferred jazz music. Since the fifties though, she had grown to like the rock and roll era of music.

"Happy birthday," he smiled back, kissing her once. She continued to smile, looking over the tickets once; she frowned when she saw the date. "What is it love?"

"You know what," she replied. "The concert is on my birthday. You know I'll be in New York with Damon."

"I just wanted to do something with you on your birthday," he told her, seeming disappointed.

"I know," she said quickly. "I know, and thank you so so much. But...I can't just blow Damon off like that, you know?"

"All right," he nodded, smiling a little. "Another time."

* * *

"Vi, stop it," Damon said, stopping her from packing. "You're being dramatic."

"Am I?" Violet snapped. "Damon, every year my boyfriend does these big special gestures for my birthday. And every year, I leave him to come spend it with you. And I've been with him for over a century." She laughed a little. "You're not even dating this girl! She's dating Stefan for what, a few months? And you two just decide that the reason I'm here isn't important because of her?"

"Violet, she's in danger," Damon said back. "I can't explain, but you should at least care a little."

"Why should I after what you did to Mason?" Violet yelled at him; Damon was silent. "Did you think I wouldn't find out about that?" She didn't wait for an answer as she continued to gather her things. "I'm out of here." Violet grabbed her suitcase, heading of her room. She stopped, turning back to Damon.

"I might not care about her," she told him. "But I always put you and Stefan first, remember that." With that, she headed downstairs where Stefan and Elena had heard the whole argument.

"You don't have to go Violet," Stefan tried to tell her as she grabbed her purse and her keys.

"Yeah, I do," Violet said back, leaving the house. She threw her suitcase in the back of her car before climbing into the front seat. As she started out onto the road, she heard her cell phone go off with a text message. She ignored it at first, thinking it might have been one of her brothers. When it went off a second time though, she grabbed it to read as she drove; it was from Klaus.

_Can we meet?_

The second text message contained an address. She drove to the apartment building, parking her car in the back. She left her suitcase, only grabbing her bag and keys as she walked up to the third floor. Inside, she didn't find Klaus. Instead it was Alaric, Damon's friend and Elena's teacher that she had met once.

"Um," she said, confused. "What's going on?" He came closer to her, smiling.

"Hello Violetta."

"Klaus?" she asked, surprised. In the other room, she saw one of his witches. She realized now that he had taken over Alaric's body, something he did when he wanted to stay hidden; she had seen him do it a few times before. "What are you doing?"

"Well, for now I'm off to a high school dance," he grinned at her. "I'll be back soon love." He kissed her cheek. "Wait here."

**thanks for reading! please let me know what you thought! :)**


	4. For Love

**thank you so much for the reviews/favorites/follows! they mean so much! and to answer some questions i've gotten, i am going to be following the series but i hope that as i continue writing i'll branch away a little more. hope you like this update! :)**

_For Love_

It was getting late and Violet was starting to worry. Sitting in the apartment alone, she felt like she was going stir crazy. She was anxious for Klaus to get back, but she wasn't so excited about him being Alaric. She could understand why he did this sometimes, but she hated when he did it. It always made her feel uncomfortable to know that it was her boyfriend but someone else's body.

She was stretched out on her stomach on the bed, leafing through a magazine. Hearing someone at the door, she looked up. She was pleased to see Klaus coming in as himself. Getting up from the bed, she sped over to him and jumped up into his arms, wrapping all her limbs around him as she kissed him.

"I'm happy to see you too love," he laughed between kisses, not putting her down.

"I missed you so much," she told him.

"I missed you too," Klaus said back, kissing her again. He peeked over to the clock on the wall; it was eleven forty five. "Happy birthday Violet." She grinned from ear to ear as she kissed him again.

* * *

The next morning, Elijah arrived at the Salvatore home bright and early. That night was the full moon, which would be the night of the sacrifice. After the dance the night before, they knew that Klaus had arrived in Mystic Falls. And, since Violet hadn't returned the night before, they had a pretty good idea on her whereabouts. Still without a plan to save Elena's life, Damon pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Who are you calling?" Stefan asked curiously; Damon held up his hand, listening to the phone ring. "Don't tell me you're trying to call Violet."

* * *

Violet woke up that morning, hearing her phone ring. Feeling an arm over her waist, she looked over her shoulder and smiled when she saw Klaus still asleep next to her. Picking up her phone from the night stand, she saw Damon's picture and phone number come up on the screen. Rolling her eyes, she hit ignore and set it back down before curling back up in bed. As soon as she laid her head back down though, her phone started ringing again.

"You going to answer that?" Klaus asked sleepily; she turned onto her back so that she could look at him.

"It's my stupid brother," Violet answered.

"You're pouting," he observed, seeming amused.

"I am not," she protested as the phone stopped ringing. Soon though, it started ringing for the third time; Klaus raised his eye brows at her.

"Maybe he's calling to apologize," Klaus offered, knowing about the incident the night before.

"Ok, I know you've never actually met my brother," Violet said. "But-" She stopped as the phone started ringing again for a fourth time. "Dammit," she muttered, picking it up to answer it finally; she sat up a little, pulling the sheet up with her to cover herself.

"Yes Damon?" Violet asked sweetly.

_"Where the hell are you?"_ Damon demanded; Violet scrunched her face in confusion.

"Where are you?" she asked back.

_"Are you with him?"_ Damon asked with raised eye brows. He could see Stefan sighing and shaking his head no; if they were going to get Violet on their side, pushing her buttons was not the way to do it.

"Are you with her?" Violet replied, continuing to answer in questions; she could practically see Damon rolling his eyes at her. Klaus continued to lay on his side next to her, looking up at her and hearing everything.

_"Violet, this is serious,"_ Damon insisted.

"Wow," Violet said sarcastically. "That tone? You sound just like Giuseppe."

_"We need your help on this,"_ Damon said, ignoring that she had compared him to their overbearing father. _"Could you just talk to him or something, please?"_

"So, you blow me off last night and now you want a favor?" she asked curiously. "Are you kidding me?"

_"Look, I get it," _Damon told her._ "You don't like her, that's fine. You don't like that Stefan and I both love her, fine. But, the point is we do love her so what happens to her should matter to you." _

"Just like how I love my family," Violet started off saying, swallowing hard as she kept away tears. "And yet that didn't stop you from tearing Mason apart, for her."

_"Vi-"_

"And what would I say anyway?" Violet interrupted. "Hey babe, I know you've been waiting over a thousand years to break this curse but could you not kill the annoying little twit my brothers are obsessed with?" She shook her head. "You're seriously delusional."

_"I know I messed up with Mason, but-"_

"Messed up?" Violet snapped, shouting at him now. "Messed up? Damon you messed up when you decided to climb that tree when we were six and broke your arm. This wasn't just you messing up."

_"So you're just going to let her die, for him?"_ Damon asked, yelling now too.

"Yep, just like you're trying to kill him for her," Violet answered. "Funny how that works out, isn't it?"

_"If Stefan and I mean anything to you-"_

"Oh don't even!" she stopped him. "If it wasn't for me, he would already have you both six feet under for planning this."

_"Violet."_

"Goodbye Damon!" she said, hanging up on him and throwing her phone across the room. She got up from bed, tossing her sheets to the side and grabbing her clothes from the floor. As she got dressed she was mumbling curses to herself in Italian.

"You know how incredibly sexy it is when you do that?" Klaus asked, smiling as he sat up now and watched her get dressed. She turned to give him a nasty look, her messy hair falling into her face. "Sorry," he said, holding up his hands but still smiling as he did so.

"He just," she said, not able to find the words. "I mean he really...I can't even..."

"Come here," he said, motioning for her to come closer. She sat on the edge of his side of the bed, turned to face him.

"He really just refuses to see my side," Violet insisted as he sat up fully. "He's so stubborn-"

"Can't imagine dealing with anyone like that," he smirked at her, rubbing her arm. She tilted her head at him, giving him a face that said this wasn't the time to tease her. "I'm sorry love," he told her, becoming more serious as he brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"For what?" she mumbled, looking down at her hands.

"For what's going on with your brothers," Klaus told her, knowing that truthfully it was because of him. There would be nothing for the Salvatore siblings to fight about if it wasn't for this ritual. "And, for what happened to Mason," he said softly; he noticed the tears rimming her eye lids.

"How could he do that to me?" Violet asked, started to cry and allowing herself to mourn Mason for the first time. Klaus cupped her face with one hand, wiping a tear away with his thumb. "He knows," she continued. "He knows how important it was, after Lucy was born..." She broke off into tears. Klaus pulled her in close and allowed her to cry into him, her tears soaking his collar bone.

"I know love," he comforted her. "I know, it's all right."

* * *

_Mystic Falls, 1883_

"I don't know that we should be doing this," Violet said nervously as Klaus lead her by the hand to the newly built church.

The town was buzzing with excitement. The mayor's son, Eric Lockwood, was getting married today to his childhood sweetheart Lucy Fell. Eric and Lucy were nineteen, the same age Thomas and Violet were when they got married. As they made their way into the church and towards the back, Violet kept her head down; the last thing she needed was for someone to recognize her, though it had been nearly twenty years.

"Every mother should see their daughter in their wedding dress," Klaus said, knocking on the door where Lucy would be getting ready. "Your words, remember love?" Before Violet could reply, there was a voice on the other side of the door.

"Yes?" the voice called.

"All you," Klaus smiled, nodding his head towards the door; he kissed her cheek. "I'll meet you outside."

Violet took a deep breath, letting herself into the room. Lucy was standing in front of the mirror, looking herself over in the white lacy dressed. Violet recognized the dress as being her own from when she married Thomas. Lucy's hair was dark and long, just like her mother's. Violet remembered seeing her as a baby and how her eyes were the same as Thomas.

"That's a lovely dress," Violet told her.

"Thank you," Lucy smiled, starting to turn. "It was..." She trailed off when she saw Violet standing there, recognizing her from old photographs. "My mother's," she finished, letting out a deep breath. "How is this possible?"

Lucy knew that there were rumors about her mother's family, how her uncles were turned into vampires around the time of the church fire and how one of them had killed her grandfather. What she had always been told about her parents though was that her mother died once she gave birth and her grief stricken father had killed himself. Obviously as she saw her mother standing in front of her, still twenty years old, she started to wonder if her mother had turned as well.

"Oh my God, are you a-"

"Don't be afraid," Violet stopped her. "I would never hurt you." She smiled a little. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok." She sighed. "I'll always be around to make sure you and your children, your children's children...I want them all to be ok." Lucy nodded, still silent with shock. Hesitantly, Violet reached for Lucy's hand.

"I want you to know I love you," Violet told her. "I'll _always_ love you."

* * *

"Everything will be all right," Klaus assured her, pulling away and wiping the remaining tears off her face. He was regretting promising her that he wouldn't hurt Damon or Stefan. Seeing her this upset made him want to tear Damon limb from limb.

"My brothers will hate me," Violet said back. She didn't care what happened to Elena. Truthfully, she thought that things would be better once Elena was out of the picture. She knew it wouldn't stop her brothers from being angry with her for letting it happen though.

"You know what the best part of being a vampire is?" he asked her; she shrugged. "Time." He took her hands in his. "With enough time, your brothers will be able to forgive you."

"You really think that?" she asked, unsure.

"I have to," Klaus quietly admitted. He was hoping that, after enough time, his own family would be able to forgive him.

"Ugh," Violet groaned, covering her face with her hands and falling back onto the bed.

"It will be fine," Klaus repeated, getting up to get dressed himself. "After tonight, the curse will be broken. The _annoying little twit_, as you called her, will be gone. And, we'll be on our way back to Chicago." Still laying on the bed, she turned her head to look at him. "Or, if you'd like to stay awhile, we could do that as well."

"No," she mumbled, getting up now. "Damon will probably run me out of town himself."

"Time love," Klaus reminded her. "Time." He kissed her once. "And, speaking of time, I should be going. Have to gather the rest of the pieces for the ritual tonight."

"You'll have to turn a new vampire," Violet told him; he gave her a curious look. "Damon and Stefan are already pissed. Last thing I need is for you to sacrifice one of their other vampire friends."

"Very well," Klaus shrugged. "What's one extra step, after all? I'm already going out of my way to find another werewolf." Violet's eyes narrowed. "I'm only joking!" he insisted. "I know Tyler's off limits, you never had to say."

"When can I see you?" she asked as she adjusted the collar on his shirt, knowing he wouldn't allow her to be there tonight. Once he turned she knew it wouldn't be safe for her to be around him since a werewolf bite was fatal to a vampire.

"I'll be sure to call," he promised her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Don't worry, everything will be all right."

"Promise?"

"Promise," he repeated, kissing her once before letting her go.

If Violet was anything, it was impatient. Minutes felt like hours to her and hours felt like days. Everyone was busy preparing for that night and she was stuck at the apartment. She understood why she couldn't be there when it happened, but she couldn't take waiting to hear what the outcome was. Stefan called to speak to her once to tell her that he understood her side and he was sorry they were all caught up in this. She was happy to hear from him and hoped that Damon could eventually see her side as well.

She started to pace in the apartment, leafing through Alaric's books. When she became bored with that, she turned on the tv but nothing could hold her attention. She would look out the window from the couch, seeing the full moon rising higher in the sky. Occasionally she would pick up her phone to check that it was working or see if she missed any messages; each time, there wasn't anything for her. Eventually she decided to go to bed, but she still couldn't sleep. When her phone finally rang, she almost fell out of bed trying to answer it. When she saw that it was Elijah calling her, she was surprised but answered anyway.

"Hello?" she answered quickly. "Elijah, where is he? Is he ok?"

_"He is all right Violet,"_ Elijah assured her. _"He's turned now, but should be back to himself soon. I'll have him call you in the morning, all right?"_ Out of all of Klaus's brothers, Elijah was surely Violet's favorite. _"Your brothers are all right as well,"_ he added; she hadn't asked because she knew that they would be, that Klaus would keep his word to her.

"Thank you Elijah," Violet said, breathing a sigh of relief; she thought to herself for a moment. "I didn't even know you were back in town." She hadn't seen or heard from him since Elena's kidnapping and she had no idea that he was a part of her brothers' plan to kill Klaus.

_"It's too long of a story for now," _Elijah said back._ "We'll be seeing you tomorrow."_

"All right," Violet nodded, hanging up the phone. She was surprised that Elijah and Klaus were together. It wasn't a secret that they had drifted apart over the last few years. Knowing that Klaus was safe and that her brothers were safe as well, she was finally able to drift off to sleep. The next morning, she was awakened by a phone call from Stefan.

"Hello?" Violet answered cautiously. After what happened last night, she didn't know what kind of terms she was on with her brothers.

_"You need to come home,"_ Stefan told her.

"Why, what's wrong?" she asked, his tone making her nervous.

_"Just get here,"_ he answered before hanging up. Feeling sick, she got up and dressed quickly before rushing out of the apartment. Speeding the entire way, she finally made it to the home she shared with her brothers. Letting herself in, she searched the house frantically for them. What could be wrong? She ran into Stefan on the stairs, making them both stumble a little.

"Stefan, what's going on?" she asked worriedly, studying his face.

"It's Damon," he started off saying. Without waiting for him to continue, she ran past him up the stairs to Damon's room. She found Damon laying in his bed, looking extremely ill. Elena was in the room with him, sitting by his bedside. Seeing Violet come in, Elena got up and left the room.

"Wait, what is she..." Violet trailed off, shaking her head. "I don't even care right now." Rather than take the chair Elena had been sitting in, she got on the bed next to Damon, sitting next to him and taking his hand. "Stefan, what's happening to him?"

"I can explain everything," Stefan said, trying to remain calm as Violet was plagued with panic. He took a deep breath before continuing; he knew what he was about to say would anger Violet. "Last night, Damon was bit by a werewolf."

"Oh God," Violet said, seeing the bite on Damon's arm. "Damon, what were you thinking?"

"Guess I wasn't," he coughed.

"You shouldn't have gone last night!" she said. "Neither of you should have. Did this happen when you tried to stop the ritual?"

"Sort of," Stefan said hesitantly. "Before the ritual even started, Damon thought that going after the werewolf would be able to postpone it." It made sense to go after the werewolf, since anyone could be turned to a vampire and there was only one doppelganger.

"How did you even know who the werewolf was?" she asked curiously since, up until yesterday, Klaus didn't even know where he was going to get a werewolf. "Mason's pack left, Tyler's the only..." She stopped when she realized what had happened. "You went after Tyler?"

"Violet," Stefan said calmly.

"How could you do that?" Violet demanded of Damon.

"Hey," Damon said weakly. "In case you haven't noticed, he bit me. He's fine, I'm the one that's _dying_."

"He acted in self defense!" she shouted at him. "I cannot believe you Damon, that you would continue doing this to my family." She shook her head. "It's her, it's all because of her."

"Violet, don't," Stefan warned her as she ran out of the room. Elena had been in Stefan's room when Violet came in and grabbed her, throwing her onto the floor; Stefan could hear Elena screaming before he got into the room. When he got there, Violet had Elena pinned on her back on the floor and was trying to bite her.

"Violet, stop!" he shouted at her, yanking her off and pinning her against the wall. "Elena, get out of here." Elena scrambled to her feet, running out of the room. "What were you thinking?"

"What was _I_ thinking?" she demanded, pushing Stefan off of her. "It's her fault Stefan! Everything comes back to her. Mason, Tyler, Klaus, us fighting. Everything."

"You're not the only victim here Violet," he snapped at her. "Elena lost her Aunt Jenna last night. And Klaus went after _her_, remember?" Violet didn't say anything, pushing past him to leave.

"Where are you going?" he called after her.

"Don't worry!" she called back. "I'm not going after her, I'm going to fix this mess with Damon!"

"Fix it?" he asked, catching up with her. "How are you going to fix it?" She ignored him, leaving to go get into her car. "Do you know the cure?" Rather than answer him, she drove away.

**thanks for reading! please let me know what you think! :) **


	5. Sibling Rivalry

**thanks as always for the reviews/favorites/follows! your feedback means so much! glad you liked the update, hope you enjoy this one! :) **

_Sibling Rivalry_

Violet wasn't sure what all she was feeling as she drove back to the apartment to find Klaus. She was concerned for her brother, obviously, and she didn't want him to die. At the same time, however, she felt a blinding rage towards him; how could he go after her family not once, but twice? No matter what her feelings towards Damon at the moment, she knew that she had to find Klaus and get the cure for her brother. Many believed there was no cure for a werewolf bite, but she knew that wasn't true.

As she climbed up the stairs to the apartment, she could hear arguing coming from the inside. Recognizing the voices as being Klaus and Elijah, she hurried inside to try to diffuse the situation before it got any worse. However, she entered in just enough time to see Klaus driving a dagger into Elijah's heart; she screamed instinctively.

"Violet," Klaus said calmly as he went over to her. He tried to get her to look at him, but she continued to look past him in shock at Elijah's lifeless body. "I can explain."

"Um," she said, shaking her head first before finally look at him like she was trying to shake off what she had seen. This certainly wasn't the first time she had seen him do this, though the shock factor never went away. "You don't have to...now...I just..." She took a deep breath, gathering her racing thoughts. "I need your help with something."

"Of course," he told her. "Anything at all."

"Tyler bit Damon last night," Violet explained. "Damon's an idiot and I'm sure he deserved it-"

"I'm certain he did," Klaus interrupted her. "Are you forgetting the part where he tried to kill me last night?" He nodded over at Elijah. "Our brothers shared similar motives."

"All right, but you can bring your brother back," she argued, realizing Elijah must have been in on the plan to kill Klaus. "Once Damon's gone, he's gone forever. Please don't put me through that." The thought of losing her brother made her eyes tear up. "Klaus, please."

Klaus nodded, silently going to get a bottle before biting his hand and then filling the bottle with blood. After everything, he was truly beginning to loathe Violet's brothers. They were, however, still her brothers and meant everything to her. Since she meant everything to him and he wanted to keep her happy, he knew what he had to do.

"Give this to your brother," he told her, handing her the bottle. "Meet me back here in an hour's time, we'll be going."

"Where?" she asked curiously.

"I need to find more werewolves to make more hybrids," he explained. "And, I assume I can't start with Tyler..." He trailed off as she was shaking her head.

"Why do you need to make more?" she asked in confusion. She thought the whole point was for him to become a true hybrid and to be the only one in existence.

"To have an army," he told her simply. "For protection."

"Is this about Mikael?" she asked gently, referring to his father who had been hunting him and his siblings. Rather than answer, he pulled her close and kissed her forehead lightly before releasing her.

"Go to your brother," Klaus said. "I'll see you soon."

* * *

When Violet arrived at the house, both Stefan and Elena were downstairs waiting for her to get back. She didn't acknowledge either of them as she made her way up the stairs to Damon's room. In the hour that she had been gone he had gotten progressively worse. If she had gotten there any later he may not have made it. She hurried over to his side, handing him the bottle.

"Drink," she instructed as he took it, sitting up weakly.

"Who's is this?" he asked before he began drinking it.

"Klaus," she answered and he immediately grimaced as he finished it.

"Naturally he's the cure," he said sarcastically as he sat up fully, already beginning to feel much better; the wound on his arm began to heal.

"Damon, don't," she warned; she sighed, feeling a bit defeated as they started to have this argument again. "He's good to me. All right? He loves me."

"He was going to kill Elena," Damon argued. "Hell, as far as he knows he did kill Elena. And, for what, his own gain?"

"Oh you want to go there?" Violet asked with raised eye brows, getting up from his bed. "Ok, let's list shall we? Mason-"

"Would you _stop_ with the Mason thing!" he said, getting up now as well.

"Lexi," she continued, noting Stefan's best friend that Damon had killed. "Zach, your recent attempt on Tyler. And that's just the people that Stefan and I care about!" Damon opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off. "Don't act like you're so above it all."

"And don't you act like part of this doesn't have to do with you hating Elena," he snapped back. "You've wanted her dead since the second you got home."

"Because I've seen this story play out before Damon!" she screamed at him. "I know how it ends."

"So do I," he shouted back. "All right? Last time it ended with a second chance."

"Then don't blow it," Violet said coldly, turning to leave the room. Damon didn't follow her as she hurried back down the stairs, preparing to leave Mystic Falls for good. When she got downstairs, she saw Stefan eyeing her suspiciously.

"He's fine," she told him, slinging her bag over her shoulder and pulling her keys out. "He'll be back to his usual douche bag self in no time." Both Stefan and Elena were quiet, but seemed like they wanted to say something. Violet had a pretty good thought on what it might be and spoke up first.

"I'm not going to tell him Elena's still alive," Violet assured them; Elena seemed a bit relieved. "Only because if something does happen to my brothers I want the pleasure of ripping you apart myself. Understood?" Elena nodded quietly, feeling sick again. "I'll see you, all right Stefan?"

"Where are you going?" he asked curiously. It had been a few weeks but it felt like Violet had just got there and he really had been missing his sister in spite of everything that had been going on.

"Away from here," she shrugged. "I think some time apart will do us all some good." She went over to hug him, kissing his cheek. "I love you Stefan."

"Love you too Vi," he told her as she left. Getting into her car, she could hear the argument between him and Elena breaking out inside. She knew that it was about her and how she treated Elena but she didn't really care anymore. All she really wanted was to get away from Mystic Falls and to be with Klaus. Maybe, after awhile, things could start to get back to normal and she could start over with her brothers.

* * *

_Two Months Later_

Life was certainly taking it's time getting back to normal. Violet was back at the apartment in Chicago while Klaus would be in and out for weeks at a time. He would follow up on leads as he attempted to track down a pack of werewolves. Violet was still asleep that morning when she heard the door burst open and then slam shut. As she stepped out of the bedroom and into the apartment she saw that it was Klaus, who was looking infuriated.

"I wasn't expecting you back," she said lightly, going over to him. He was at the bar near the large window which over looked the city's skyline. "What's wrong?" He had just finished drink number one and started to pour a second. "Hey," she said, placing a hand on his arm; he finally looked over at her. "What's going on?"

"It's not working," he told her through clenched teeth; he sounded frustrated. Violet wasn't sure what to say for a moment.

"Did you see Gloria?" she finally asked; Klaus nodded.

"She needs to contact the original witch, and for that, she needs Rebekah," Klaus explained. "Who now refuses to speak to me."

"Well...can you blame her?" Violet asked. Back in the twenties, after Klaus had compelled Stefan away, he stabbed Rebekah with one of his daggers. As she asked this, he was giving her a look. "Sorry," she shrugged.

"She's having a tantrum," he went on. "And she said that she would only talk to you."

Violet and Rebekah had always gotten along. Since neither of them had sisters of their own, they clicked instantly when Klaus had introduced them. Not only that, but Rebekah liked the influence Violet had on her brother. He was better when he was with her and, almost, nicer.

"Where is she?" Violet asked.

"Still at the warehouse," Klaus answered.

"I'll go change," Violet shrugged, going to get ready. Klaus followed her to their room, continuing to express his frustrations over not being able to turn his hybrids.

"I don't understand," he went on as she pulled on a pair of jean shorts. "I did everything I was supposed to do. Vampire, werewolf, doppelganger, all dead." As Violet pulled a black lacy tank top over her head, he noticed her expression change. "What is that look?"

"What look?" she asked casually, fluffing her hair with her fingers once.

"That one," he said, going to stand with her; she continued to look around, not directly at him. "The one where you won't look at me." She finally made eye contact with him. "If you know something love, please tell me."

"You'll be mad," she said, biting her lip in hesitation.

"I won't," he said, though unsure. What was she keeping from him?

"I didn't think it was a big deal," Violet started to explain. "I was just going to let my brothers have the victory, since your curse was broken and everything."

"What victory?"

"I don't know how they did it," she admitted. "But, Elena's alive." She sighed. "I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner. I just-"

"You couldn't have known," he reasoned. He was forgiving her only because he loved her; she could tell by his tone though that he was furious. "Finish getting ready, we need to go see Rebekah."

"I thought we would be going to Mystic Falls now," she said.

"I'll still need Gloria to find out how to fix this little mishap," he said crossly. "Finish up."

* * *

The trip to the warehouse where Klaus kept the coffins was awkward and silent. She knew that he was angry with her for keeping this from him, but he would never truly show it. She was grateful when they finally arrived, knowing that seeing Rebekah and finally getting to the bottom of this situation would make him happier. When they entered the warehouse, it was seemingly empty; they then heard a voice behind them.

"Violet," Rebekah said; Violet turned and smiled.

"Bekah," she grinned, hugging her. After the tense trip there, it was nice to see a smiling face.

"I'm surprised Nik has managed to keep you around," Rebekah said, glaring at her brother. "Surprised, but happy."

"Well right now I'm sure he's wondering why he did," Violet mumbled; Rebekah looked back and forth between them, a smile creeping across her face.

"Are you two fighting?" she asked with raised eye brows. They both gave her a look that said not to ask and she backed off. "Well, in any case Violet, you look great." She looked her over once. "Your hair is so long! Is that how women are wearing it now?" The last time they had been together it was the twenties and most women had very short hair. "I'll have to grow mine out."

"A lot do," Violet nodded. "But a lot of women have the short choppy layered look, it would look great on you."

"Thank you," Rebekah told her. "And _that_ is the tiniest outfit I think I've ever seen." Violet laughed.

"Brought you one," Violet said, offering her the bag she had in her hands. She knew that Rebekah couldn't go around in her blood stained flapper dress. "Anyway, I'll take you shopping later."

"Oh, I would love that!"

"All right," Klaus finally interrupted. "Can we just get on with it then?" Rebekah rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Don't be rude, we're having a conversation," Rebekah told him, looking back to Violet.

"I know you're mad," Violet said to Rebekah, finally getting down to business. "I guess you have something Gloria needs? I get you're not keen on helping him but..." She lowered her voice. "He's kind of pissed off at me right now, so you'd actually be helping me out a lot." Rebekah, still seemingly annoyed with her brother, reached for her necklace. When it wasn't there, however, she began to panic.

"What is it?" Violet asked, seeing her expression.

"Where is my necklace?" Rebekah asked, rushing over to the coffin she had been in and tearing through it.

"Is that what Gloria needs?" Klaus asked her.

"Considering it's mother's necklace and she's trying to contact her, yes," Rebekah said like it was obvious.

"The one you used to wear?" Violet cut in. "The circular one, with the red stone?" Rebekah nodded. "I could have sworn I've seen it..."

"Now would be a good time to remember where love," Klaus urged her; Rebekah pushed him.

"Don't be mean," Rebekah scolded; as she was saying this, Violet groaned, tossing her head back. "Do you know where it is?"

"I do," Violet sighed. "You lost it, I don't know when, but Stefan must have found it."

"Your brother has it?" Klaus asked.

"Worse," Violet answered. "He gave it to Elena, I remember her wearing it."

"Who's Elena?" Rebekah demanded, jealously dripping from her voice.

"His new girlfriend who I _hate_," Violet answered with an eye roll. "I can go get it."

"I'll go," Klaus said. "And I'll bring back Elena and the necklace."

"No," Violet insisted. "If you go in there the way you are now you're liable to hurt someone. And by someone, I mean my brothers when they try to stop you."

"You don't think they've caused me enough trouble already?"

"I think they're my brothers, so I will handle it," she told him. "I'll go, get the necklace, come back, and we'll figure out how to deal with this." Without asking, she took the keys to the car from his hand. "I'll be back in a few days. While I'm gone, work on this," she said, making a big hand motion between the two of them. With that, she turned to leave the warehouse.

"I knew I always liked her," Rebekah smiled at her brother. "Puts you in your place." Klaus ignored her, going after Violet. He caught up with her outside, grabbing her arm. Instead of saying anything, he pulled her close to kiss her. It started off as light, but became much deeper as he tangled his hands in her hair.

"What was that?" she asked as they finally broke apart.

"I've missed you," he told her. "And I'm going to miss you." He brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face. "I hate fighting with you love."

"Me too," she said, kissing him one more time. "That's why I'm going to go fix it."

* * *

After a trip back to the apartment to pack a bag, Violet was on her way back to Mystic Falls. Since it was still morning, she knew that she would make it there by nightfall. As she was making the drive she called Stefan to see what he was up to. She didn't indicate that she was coming to visit, but she did want to know what they were up to that night. She was glad that she did call because he told her that they were having a party at their house for Elena's eighteenth birthday. Before she got into Mystic Falls, she stopped to change into a short, fitted dress that was her favorite shade of deep purple and black heels.

Arriving at the house, she found drunk teenagers everywhere. With a party this big, it wasn't a surprise that she couldn't locate her brothers right away. She wandered into the house, making her way through the sea of people. She finally found a room that wasn't packed with people, just a few clusters of kids.

"Hey I know you," she heard a voice saying. She turned to see Elena's younger brother Jeremy on the couch, completely stoned. "Your Damon's twin." She smiled at him.

"Hey kid," Violet said, taking a seat next to him; she held out her hand. "Share?" He passed her the joint and she took a long drag from it. She could hear two female voices entering the room and she recognized one of them as belonging to Elena. She was saying something to her friend about how she couldn't believe Jeremy was smoking.

"You know," Violet said, getting up from the couch and turning. Elena seemed surprised to see her. "For someone that's drinking underage you're awfully judgmental."

"What are you doing here Violet?" Elena asked as Violet walked over to them.

"This might be your party, but it's still my house," Violet told her, taking another drag. "Your brother has a great stash," Violet said, knowing it would bother her. "This is better than the stuff I smoked in the seventies." She offered it to Elena who continued to stare at her; Violet shrugged, tossing it into Elena's beer.

"Hi," Violet said, turning to the blonde with Elena and extending her hand. "I'm Violet. I'm sorry our party host is so rude."

"I'm Caroline," the blonde told her, shaking her hand. Seeing Elena's face, Caroline released Violet's hand immediately.

"I take it you're not supposed to like me?" Violet laughed; she then shook her head, looking to Elena. "Where are my brothers?" Elena pointed towards the back door, indicating they were outside. Once Violet had gone, Elena turned to Caroline.

"What?" Caroline asked before Elena could say anything. "Look, I'm sorry. Ok? But since Tyler found her picture with Mason he's been dying to meet her. And you know me, I'm crazy curious." Elena didn't seem convinced. "Maybe you two just need to start over."

Violet found her brothers sitting outside with Alaric on the terrace. They all seemed surprised to see her. Out of the three of them, Stefan was the only one that seemed happy to see her, hugging her as she came over to them.

"What are you doing here Violet?" Damon immediately asked; she ignored him at first.

"Alaric," she said, turning to him. "I never got to apologize for what Klaus did to you." She shuddered a little. "I hate when he does that, I can't imagine what it's like to be on the other end. So, I'm really sorry." Alaric didn't say anything but he waved her off as if to say he didn't care about it.

"So, you hate when he does _that_, but not when he tries to kill teenage girls?" Damon asked.

"I'm complicated like that," Violet said back. "I see you're still not over it, even if she turned out ok."

"Is he with you?" Damon asked.

"No, tough guy, he's not. I'm here on my own."

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked curiously. "Not that we're not happy to see you-"

"I'm a little unhappy," Damon cut in. "Considering what happened last time, no offense sis."

"I need something back," Violet explained, talking only to Stefan as she ignored Damon's commentary. "It's actually something of Elena's and...I figured it was better to come to you for it than her."

"What is it?" Stefan asked, confused.

"That necklace you gave her," Violet told him.

"Why?" Damon asked now.

"It belongs to a friend of mine," Violet said generically. "And she wants it back."

"I'm not buying it," Damon said; Stefan seemed skeptical as well. "I think you're here on boyfriend business."

"Oh, you think so?" Violet asked sarcastically. As she was saying this, she opened her small black clutch to pull out a picture. She handed it to Stefan, who's face expressed complete shock once he looked at it. It was an old black and white photo with him and Klaus on the outside and Violet and Rebekah in the middle; Rebekah was wearing the necklace in the picture.

"Who is this?" Stefan asked in shock. "When was this taken?"

"Klaus's sister Rebekah," Violet answered, taking the picture back. "And 1922."

"I was with you two in the twenties?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah," Violet said with a shrug, not letting him know he had been compelled to forget. "You were probably having one of your spotty ripper blackouts. But, you were there and you were with her." She smiled a little. "And I'm guessing you probably don't want Elena to know that you passed on something from one of your ex-girlfriends to her, so..." She trailed off as Stefan went to retrieve the necklace for her. She turned to Damon, holding her hand out for his glass. He rolled his eyes, handing it over to her.

"How long are you here for?" he asked her as she finished off his drink.

"Just tonight," she said, handing the glass back. Stefan was back now, handing her the necklace. "Thanks Stefan. I'm sorry, but it belonged to Rebekah's mother so it's really important to her."

"So important that you came on your own to get it?" Damon asked her.

"Klaus is still none to happy with you two," she told them, placing the necklace in her clutch. "And, Rebekah? She's kind of the jealous type, so I actually did Elena a favor by not bringing her."

"Violet, you have to tell me what happened back then," Stefan said. "How I knew them, what went on..."

"You two used to like each other," she said in reference to him and Klaus, smiling weakly. "I have to get back though, so another time ok?" Before either Salvatore brother could stop her, she vanished.

"And hurricane Violet strikes again," Damon said looking to Stefan who let out a heavy sigh. Rather than go back to normal, things had just gotten a lot more complicated.

**thanks for reading! please let me know what you thought :)**


	6. A Broken Heart

**thanks thanks thanks for the reviews/follows/favorites! :) i love to hear your thoughts! hope you like this chapter!**

_A Broken Heart_

Violet arrived back in Chicago early the next morning. Still in her dress from the party, Violet arrived back at the apartment where she found Klaus and Rebekah. The room had a tense air to it and she figured they hadn't done much talking that hadn't ended in arguing. She was a bit annoyed herself when she saw that Rebekah was still in her bloody flapper dress.

"You were supposed to take her shopping," Violet said as she came into the apartment; the siblings were sitting at opposite ends of the large couch.

"I thought it would be something fun for you girls to do together," Klaus said, getting up from his seat. "Do you have the..." He trailed off as Violet dangled the necklace in front of his face. "You're amazing love." He reached for it, but she pulled it away.

"And?"

"And I love you," he told her, kissing her once.

"Yeah, you do," she said, handing it to him. "Go, get out of here." She smiled at him. "Girls only."

"Have fun ladies," Klaus said to them as he left the apartment, necklace in hand. Once he was gone, Violet turned to Rebekah who was still sulking.

"Come on," Violet told her, grabbing her hand and pulling her up from her seat. "I'll get you some clothes, then we can go out." This seemed to pick up Rebekah's mood a little as she followed Violet into the bedroom, smiling. "You can pick out anything from my closet," Violet told Rebekah as she stopped to take off her heels. She then took the old picture out of her clutch so she could replace it in the frame she had taken it out of.

"What's that?" Rebekah asked, coming over. Over Violet's shoulder, she recognized the old photograph. "Did Stefan remember me?"

"Klaus compelled him," Violet reminded her. "But, trust me, I wish he remembered you." She scrunched up her face. "I can't even tell you how annoying this girl is. I think her voice is the worst part."

"You're just trying to make me feel better," Rebekah accused, though she did appreciate it.

"A little bit," Violet said, holding her fingers an inch apart. "Is it working?"

"A little bit," Rebekah smiled back, doing the same thing with her fingers.

Violet got changed into a pair of skinny black jeans and a loose pink tank top while Rebekah eventually settled on a dark green sundress. They spent hours shopping, with Violet updating Rebekah on the latest styles and helping her pick out the best looks. Once Rebekah had her wardrobe in order she dragged Violet to the salon where she got an update on her hairstyle. She went with the short, choppy look Violet had suggested but she also got a few feathers clipped in as well. Finally, the girls decided to finish off their day by getting a manicure.

"Can I just say how happy I am that you're back?" Violet said as her and Rebekah sat next to each other. "I haven't had a girly day like this in I don't know how long."

"My brother adores you," Rebekah said back. "I'm sure he'd take you shopping whenever you wanted."

"Girlfriends are different than boyfriends," Violet shrugged.

"They're better," Rebekah smiled; Violet smiled back. "Speaking of my brother's devotion..."

"You know I can't convince him of _that_," Violet said, knowing what she was going to ask. She knew that Rebekah was going to ask Violet if she could convince Klaus to awaken the rest of the original siblings. "He's so paranoid about Mikael, he thinks the coffins are safer for now."

"Coffins?" the manicurist asked.

"Neither of you will remember this," Violet compelled both of them, observing the French manicure on her right hand.

"But I miss my brothers," Rebekah insisted. "I thought I'd at least get to see Elijah when I woke up, but he's daggered now too. You've never even met Finn. And Kol-"

"You had me on your side until Kol," Violet told her. "Not exactly his biggest advocate."

"Ugh, the Kol thing," Rebekah groaned, recalling what he had done to end up in his coffin in the first place. "I'm sorry Vi, I nearly forgot." She smiled a little. "Ninety years in a box will do that to you." Violet smiled weakly back.

"It's all right, no big deal." Just then, her phone started buzzing her her bag. She reached for it with her free hand, seeing that it was Klaus. "Oh, and we'll have to get you a phone after this," Violet said to Rebekah as she answered it. "Hello?"

_"How's it going love?" _Klaus asked her._ "Rebekah driving you mad yet?"_

"I'm starting to think I prefer her company to yours," Violet told him, smiling at Rebekah.

_"I'm hurt," _Klaus said, faking offense._ "Anyway, I know you just got back this morning, but how do you feel about a trip back to Mystic Falls?"_

"If it involves getting Elena out of my brothers' lives, I'll go pack right now," Violet told him.

_"It's a bit more complicated than that I'm afraid," _Klaus replied._ "But I'll explain when I see you."_

* * *

Klaus explained on the way that the witch insisted that Elena needed to be dead and that was the reason he couldn't turn any hybrids. He reasoned that this meant that he actually needed her to be alive and that she must be part of the equation. The plan was for him and Rebekah to pick up Elena. Violet's job was to distract her brothers to keep them from interfering, as well as finding out where Elena was going to be. Finding Elena wasn't that hard since she was leaving the Salvatore house as Violet was preparing to enter.

"Of course," Violet said, her tone annoyed. "You're here."

"We were just leaving," Elena said bag, showing Violet her keys; Stefan appeared by Elena's side.

"Where are you going?" Violet asked, stepping inside.

"Senior prank night," Stefan said in fake enthusiasm. Violet knew her brother well enough to know that he hated stereotypical high school activities. It always made her wonder why he continued to go back.

"Oh," Violet said, putting on a sad face. She knew exactly how to keep her brother there. "I was kinda hoping to have some time with you and Damon." She lowered her voice. "To talk about some of those things that came up the other night?" Stefan knew she meant about how he used to know Klaus and Rebekah.

"What things?" Elena asked curiously; Violet ignored her. "Does this have anything to do with you stealing my necklace?"

"It wasn't yours for me to have stolen it from you," Violet said, taking her arm and pushing her outside. "Anyway, this is family business. So, enjoy your prank night!" With that, she slammed the door in Elena's face. When she turned back, Stefan was giving her a look. "What?"

"Remember when the first thing I asked you to do with her was to be nice?" he reminded her.

"Remember how I'm your older sister so I'm not going to like any girl you bring home?" Violet asked him; a smiled crept across her face. "Well, that is, except for Rebekah." She nodded her head forward, indicating that they should go sit down to have this talk. As he walked ahead of her, she pulled her phone from her back pocket to text Klaus.

_She's going to the high school _

"Violet?" Damon asked from his seat where he was having a drink. "Back already?"

"There's been a change of plans," she told him, taking a seat on the couch. "I'm coming home."

"Alone, preferably," Damon smirked, taking a drink; Violet smirked back.

"No," she told him. "He's actually out drawing up building plans." Damon looked at her curiously. "The last time we went to college was for architecture, he's wanted to build our own home ever since."

"And you're going to build it here?" Damon asked with raised eye brows.

"Believe it or not, I miss my brothers." She mumbled the next part under her breath. "No matter what stupid love life decisions they make."

"I heard that," Damon told her.

"Hey, ok," Stefan interrupted. "Vi, you were going to tell me about that..." He wasn't sure how to word it. "Stuff."

"Ah, right," Violet nodded. "The _you used to be best buds with my boyfriend and even more with his sister_ stuff."

"Vi," he said seriously.

"Fine, fine," she waved him off, beginning to tell the story.

* * *

_Chicago, 1922_

Violet couldn't have felt more content if she wanted too. Klaus, Violet, and Rebekah had just arrived in Chicago and were greatly enjoying their time there, spending most of their nights at the speakeasy. Rebekah was currently off on the dance floor with a young suitor while Violet was cozy in a booth with Klaus. He was whispering something to her as she noticed a familiar face walking in.

"Are you even listening to me love?" Klaus asked, noticing her distracted expression.

"I think that's my brother," Violet answered, watching Stefan walk over to the bar to order a drink.

"Your twin or..." She shook her head.

"The younger one," she finished for him, getting up from her seat. "I'll be back." She knew how he felt about meeting her family.

"I'm coming with you," Klaus said, getting up as well to follow her; she was surprised, but went along with it anyway. She went over to her brother, tapping his shoulder. When he turned around, he seemed surprised to see her.

"Violet?" he asked, looking her over once. She was wearing a shorter, black flapper dress with intricate beading; her hair was pulled into a low bun and she had a black feather in her hair. "What, is the family reunion in Chicago this year?"

"What are you talking about?" Violet asked in confusion.

"I just left Damon," Stefan explained. "Fair warning, he's feeling preachy."

"Ah, reversed roles," Violet commented. "Which means you're clearly off the rails."

"Not you too," Stefan complained. "I just want to have fun Vi." She held up her hands.

"No judgement here," she assured him. "Stefan, this is Klaus. Klaus, this is my brother Stefan." The men shook hands.

"So you're the guy my sister goes on and on about," Stefan said, intending to embarrass his sister. "Careful not to break her heart."

"Wouldn't dream off it," Klaus told him with a smile, taking Violet's hand. Just then, Rebekah was coming over.

"Violet come dance with me," Rebekah whined. "It's that time of night, all the men here are being pigs."

"You could dance with him," Violet said, offering up her brother. "Rebekah, this is Stefan. Stefan, Rebekah."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Rebekah," Stefan said to her, extending his hand. "Care to dance?"

* * *

"And that was that," Violet shrugged, finishing off the drink she had poured for herself. "We were there for a few weeks, then we weren't. We left, you didn't come with."

"But that doesn't make any sense," Stefan protested. "Why wouldn't I have come with you?" He thought about it. "Why don't I remember? And where has Rebekah been this whole time if she loved me so much?"

"There's just a lot of stuff I can't explain Stefan."

"Try me," he challenged her.

"I don't know why you don't remember anything," she started off lying. The truth was, Klaus had compelled him to forget. They left Chicago because they were running from Mikael. Having Stefan along as well was too much; Klaus didn't want him to remember either in case he was questioned by Mikael. "And, we moved around a lot, so you probably didn't come with us for that reason."

"Liar," Damon accused, pointing at her.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Damon said to her. "You're a big fat liar, you know I can always tell."

"Believe me, don't believe me. I really don't care," Violet said, deflecting them. Stefan's phone started ringing then, saving her. "Better get that, probably Elena."

"No, it's Caroline," Stefan said in confusion as he answered the phone. "Hello?"

_"Is your sister there?"_ Caroline demanded; both Damon and Violet could hear her.

"She is," Stefan said cautiously, wondering why Caroline was so upset. "Why, what's wrong?"

_"Her boyfriend and his sister just showed up here," _Caroline explained._ "They're trying to turn Tyler."_ Stefan looked over to Violet who was speeding out the door; he could already hear her car starting.

"Yeah, she's coming," Stefan said, hanging up the phone; he then looked to Damon. "Well, now you and Elena can stop with your kill Klaus for revenge plan." They had been trying to keep it a secret from Stefan, which was useless. They had tried to keep it a secret because they knew he was trying to be understanding towards Violet; they not only wanted revenge for Jenna, but Damon also wanted to make sure Elena was safe by keeping Klaus away for good.

"Because Violet might just take care of that one for us," Damon finished for him, smiling.

* * *

Elena and her friends were all in the gym at the high school, crowded around Tyler's now lifeless body. Klaus had just fed him his blood before breaking his neck. He had explained to the teenagers that his new plan involved feeding the hybrids Elena's blood for them to complete the transition safely. Klaus and Rebekah sat on the bleachers, watching and waiting.

"I don't think that you were supposed to do that," Rebekah told him, having figured out Tyler was a Lockwood and knowing that significance. "Violet won't be happy."

"She'll understand," Klaus reasoned. This whole time she had been understanding about breaking his curse, to the point that she hadn't even cared about him killing her brother's girlfriend.

"Will I?" Violet demanded as she entered the gym, passing by the bleachers.

"Violet, love," he said, going after her and catching her arm. She whipped around quickly and smacked him across the face; she managed to draw blood.

"Don't touch me," she ordered through clenched teeth. He let her go as she made her way over to the group surrounding Tyler's body. Though he wasn't trying to reach for her anymore, he did keep close to follow her. "What's going on?"

"Well-"

"I'm not asking you," she snapped at Klaus. "Because right now I'm not speaking to you. I'm asking them." She turned back to the group, hands on her hips. "Well?" The teenagers were all quiet at first.

"Um," Caroline finally spoke up. "Klaus fed Tyler his blood to turn him. When he wakes up he's going to have him feed on Elena. Bonnie's here if anything goes wrong."

"Excuse me?" Violet asked, turning to Klaus now. "In case something goes wrong? You don't even know if this is going to work?"

"You're speaking with me now?" he asked with raised eye brows.

"Do you think this is funny?" she asked, shoving him away from her. "You just risked Tyler's life on an experiment!"

"Sweetheart," Klaus said, reaching for her again; she knocked his hand away.

"How could you do this?" Violet asked him, tearing up. "You know how important he is to me!"

"He's not dead," Klaus reasoned with her. As if on cue, Tyler woke up gasping for air. "See?"

"What's going on?" Tyler asked, looking around at all the concerned faces.

"Come here," Caroline said, taking his hand and leading him away so she could gently explain to him what was going on.

"Would you like me to take you home?" Klaus offered gently to Violet as they watched Caroline take Tyler off to the side.

"No," she said crossly, glaring at him. "I want to make sure Tyler is ok."

Tyler came back with Caroline, nervous about what was happening. Knowing that he needed to feed to survive, Elena offered him her wrist. Once he drank from her, he immediately began to feel different, his eyes turning gold. The transition was completed and Tyler was successfully turned. Seeing that everything was ok, Violet ordered them all to go home. The students all left the gym quickly, leaving Klaus alone with Violet and Rebekah. Things were silent as Violet continued to glare at Klaus, her eyes threatening to spill over with tears.

"I'm sorry love," he said quietly.

"No, you're not," she accused him. "Being sorry means you feel like what you did was wrong, which you obviously didn't think it was until I showed up."

"I never meant to-"

"Never meant to what?" she interrupted, her voice shaky as the tears finally spilled over. "Successfully end my bloodline or break my heart?" She didn't wait for a response as she pushed past him to leave the gym as well. Klaus knew her well enough that following her was a bad idea and that he would have to wait until morning.

* * *

Elena hurried back to the Salvatore house, explaining what had happened to the brothers. They decided that with Klaus back in town it would be a good idea to sign the house over to Elena, that way she would only be able to invite certain people in. Elena had just finished signing the deed and invited the brothers back into the house when they heard a car come to a screeching halt outside. Listening closely, they could hear that it was Violet who slammed her car door then slammed her trunk once she got her bags out. When she opened the door and couldn't get in, they could hear her cursing.

"Are you kidding me?" she demanded as the three of them came around to the front door.

"You can come in Violet," Elena told her. They might not like each other but Elena knew she couldn't keep Violet from her house. Suitcase in each hand, Violet came into the house.

"Thank you," Violet grumbled, making her way up the stairs to her room. She was busily unpacking her things when she heard a gentle knock on her door frame. She expected Stefan, but it was actually Damon.

"Look," she said, wiping her eyes. "I'm not really in the mood for an _I told you so_ or a _see what I mean_. Ok? I really just want to be by myself." As she was saying this, Damon came over to hug her allowing her to cry into his chest.

"I'm sorry he did that Vi," he told her, kissing her head. "But...you see what I mean?"

"Damon!" she protested, pushing him away.

"I'm sorry, too soon," Damon said, hugging her again.

* * *

The next morning Damon and Stefan were the only ones awake. Elena had already gone off for the first day of school and Violet was still sulking in her room. They were discussing what they could do for her when they heard another car outside and then a knock on the door. Damon went over to answer it, wondering who would be coming over in the middle of the morning. When he opened the door, he was a little surprised to see that it was Klaus.

"Flowers?" Damon asked skeptically, noting the roses. "Are you joking?"

"I'd like to see your sister Damon," Klaus said, not amused. Damon backed out of the doorway a little, turning towards the stairs.

"Hey Vi!" he called. "Your boyfriend is here!" They could hear her bedroom door upstairs open.

"Tell him to go away!" Violet shouted back before slamming her bedroom door shut. Damon looked back at Klaus and shrugged, a smirk on his face. Klaus tried to step inside but found that he could not get in.

"Could you get her for me?" Klaus insisted. "Give her these?" Damon rolled his eyes, taking the flowers and shutting the door on Klaus. Klaus waited patiently on the front porch of the house. Damon came back moments later, alone.

"Yeah, she's not coming down," Damon told him. Behind him, Klaus could hear something hitting the ground. He turned to look and they both saw the tops of the roses hitting the ground one by one, followed by a pile of stems.

"Violet!" Klaus called, going from the porch to stand under her bedroom window. "Come outside love." He was met with one of his shirts she typically slept in hitting him in the face. "Violet, I'm sorry!"

"You're sorry?!" Violet snapped, throwing the remainder of his clothes that she had out of the window.

"Don't you think you're being a bit unreasonable?" Klaus called back to the open window. "Tyler is still alive!" He motioned a hand over at Damon. "It's not as if I killed him."

"Oh yeah, try to throw me under the bus too," Damon said sarcastically as Klaus brought up Mason, both brothers watching from the doorway now. They were both pretty amused at the fact that the much feared original hybrid was begging their sister for forgiveness.

"Unreasonable?!" Violet shouted at him, taking the bracelet he had given her off and throwing it at him. She threw it hard enough that one of the charms stuck in his skin. "You ended my bloodline! That's it! There's no more and you know how much that meant to me!"

"Violet, I'm sorry. I don't know how many ways you want me to say it!"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand!" she said coldly, throwing a picture frame she had packed from the apartment at him; it contained a picture of the two of them. "You never had kids and you keep your siblings in boxes!"

"Is this just it then?" he asked her, ignoring the sting from her last comment. Without answering, she forcefully shut her window. Klaus ran a hand through his hair in frustration, leaving everything on the ground as he got into his car and drove away.

**thanks for reading! please let me know your thoughts! :) **


	7. Coming Home

**thanks so so so much for the reviews! and thank you thank you on the favorites/follows! it all means so much to know you like this story! enjoy this chapter :) **

_Coming Home _

Violet spent the rest of the day in her room, laying in different positions on her bed as she thought about Klaus and their relationship. She loved him more than anything, she knew that for sure. What she didn't know or really understand was how he could do that to Tyler, especially when he knew what he meant to her. She continued sulking in her room until that afternoon when she heard a knock at the door. As she left to go into the hall, she saw there was a box outside her door that contained what she had thrown out the window. Figuring one of her brothers had picked it up for her, she rolled her eyes as she walked by it. When she got to the door, she smiled when she saw that it was Rebekah.

"What's up?" Violet asked her. Rebekah had her hands behind her back so she knew that she was up to something.

"My brother left," Rebekah explained. "I figured something happened so..." She revealed what she was holding. One was a bag with two limes and the other was a large bottle of tequila. "I came to cheer you up!"

"I love that," Violet smiled weakly. "But, my brothers signed the house over to Elena. You can't get in."

"I already got an apartment on my own," Rebekah brushed it off; Violet raised her eye brows at her. "What? I needed an address to put down for the school."

"You're trying high school?" Violet asked curiously.

"I never got to before," Rebekah shrugged. "But, I'm taking the first day off to be with you. So, grab your things you're staying with me and that's it."

It was a fun afternoon, Violet had to admit. Stefan and Damon both called to see where she had gone but she ignored them. Her and Rebekah took turns taking shots, laughing and playing loud music as they danced through the apartment Rebekah had got for them to share. Once they started to crash though, Rebekah stopped the music to have a serious talk with Violet.

"My brother's an ass," Rebekah told her, sitting on the couch; Violet sat on the floor leaning back against it. "I won't argue with you there."

"Amen to that," Violet agreed, taking another shot then popping a lime between her lips.

"But he loves you," Rebekah insisted. "Do you know what it even means that he apologized to you?" Violet was quiet. "I've spent over a thousand years with him and I've only ever heard him say sorry once. It was when we were still human, he was telling my mother sorry after Henrik died." Violet nodded, knowing the story well. "Just think about giving him a call or something, all right?"

* * *

Two weeks went by, with neither Klaus or Violet taking the first step to call the other. Violet was becoming increasingly distant from those around her, spending most of her time sulking in the apartment. She had barely spoken to her brothers, one of which was still planning to kill Klaus. Damon didn't want to risk Elena's safety while Stefan insisted on finding another way for Violet's happiness. This cause a rift not only between the brothers, but also between Stefan and Elena.

Thanks to some inside information, they had come across some ancient cave drawings that told the story of the original family. With the surprising help from Katherine as well as a few spirits Elena and Damon were able to discover what Klaus, Violet, and Rebekah had been running from; it was Klaus's father, Mikael. While Violet was with Rebekah for two weeks, Damon and Elena worked to find Mikael. Now that they had him, they needed a way to get Klaus back into town. Damon had a plan on how to do it, which Elena seemed unsure of but she went along with it.

"She's going to see right through me," Elena said, second guessing herself as she walked up to Violet's apartment building after school.

_"You'll be fine," _Damon assured her; he smirked._ "You've been lying to Stefan for a few weeks now."_

"Shut up," Elena mumbled, hanging up on him. Taking a deep breath, she entered the building and made her way up the stairs to the third floor. This was the first time she would really be alone with Violet and she was nervous. After all, Violet had already tried to kill her once and that was with her brothers in the house. What would she do when she had her alone? She knocked on the door, listening as Violet made her way over to answer it.

"Shouldn't you be in school or something?" Violet asked in annoyance as she moved out of the doorway; she left the door open, which Elena took as an invitation to come in. Elena observed her, seeing that she was still in her pajamas.

"Have you just been in bed all day?" Elena asked with raised eye brows. She had heard Violet was depressed over Klaus, but she didn't think she would see her this down.

"Are you really going insult me without one of my brothers around to save you?" Violet asked, beginning to change. She had almost forgotten that she promised to pick up Rebekah from cheer practice.

"I think that we should start over," Elena offered; Violet was raising her eye brows now.

"You're joking, right?"

"Look," Elena explained. "I know your brothers mean everything to you-"

"Other than leaving town and never coming back, I don't know what your plan could be to make me like you."

"I have something else I can offer you," Elena told her.

"Which is..."

"Mikael." Violet was stunned.

"What did you just say to me?"

"He came after me," Elena lied. "He wanted to kill me so Klaus couldn't make any more hybrids. We had another dagger...you can figure out the rest." Elena shrugged. "Look, we all know that Klaus is coming back." Everyone knew about the construction of the mansion that had started on the edge of town. "But maybe this will get him back faster, make you both feel safer."

"Why are you doing this?" Violet asked skeptically.

"Because I know how much you mean to Stefan and Damon," Elena went on. "And, to be honest, I really wanted you to like me." She gave a half smile. "Up to you now," Elena told her, preparing to leave the apartment. Violet wasn't sure how to take what Elena had just revealed. Shortly after Elena left, Violet grabbed her bag and left the apartment as well to pick up Rebekah, dialing Klaus along the way; he didn't answer.

"Hey," she breathed heavily as she left a voice mail. "I'm not really sure what's going on or how it happened...but Mikael's here...and he's dead." She sighed. "Guess I just thought you should know."

With that, she hung up the phone. As she parked next to the football field, she realized this was the longest her and Klaus had gone without speaking. Violet watched from her convertible as Rebekah showed off to the rest of the cheerleaders, doing a series of back flips. She smiled, happy that Rebekah got to enjoy high school for once. Not really paying attention, she hadn't noticed Tyler come up to her car.

"Hey," he nodded at her, still in his sweaty football practice uniform. "You're Violet right?"

"That's me," she nodded back. She had tried to stay away from Tyler his entire life, knowing his parents feelings about vampires. Instead, she kept close to Mason when she could, who let her in on what was going on with his nephew.

"So, you're like my great..." He paused to think of how many generations. "Great great grandmother."

"That I am," Violet confirmed. "Tyler, I'm sorry about-"

"I'm not," he immediately stopped her, a smile spreading across his face. "This is the greatest thing to ever happen to me." Violet scrunched up her eye brows in confusion.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"I don't have to turn anymore if I don't want to," Tyler explained. "That is the greatest gift anyone could have ever given me." He shrugged. "I know you're upset about the family line ending and all, but really I'm so much happier this way." He smiled at her. "Are you coming this weekend?" This Saturday was the homecoming dance.

"Of course she is," Rebekah answered for her as she climbed into Violet's car. "She's my date."

"Great," Tyler continued to smile. "See you girls there."

* * *

That weekend didn't go quite as planned though. The dance had to be canceled due to a water main break that the high school. Tyler told everyone that the party would be moved to his house. Violet got to the Lockwood house, getting Tyler to invite her inside. She didn't see Elena or either of her brothers there as she made her way through the crowd.

Earlier on, Rebekah had gone to confront Elena about Mikael and told Violet she would meet her at the party. Dressed in a short strapless black dress with a lacy pattern contrasting with blood red heels, Violet walked through the party as she tried to track down Rebekah. She walked outside where most of the people were listening to the band, watching from the terrace. Busily looking for Rebekah in the crowd, she didn't feel someone come up behind her and place a jacket over her bare shoulders.

"Hello love," Klaus said, taking her in as she turned to look at him, her height matching his as she wore her heels. She didn't even know that he was back. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," she said quietly. "I was supposed to be Rebekah's date, but I think she stood me up."

"Very fickle that one," he agreed. "Probably off trying to murder the homecoming queen."

Violet nodded in agreement, looking downward. She wasn't sure what they were supposed to say each other after how they left things. Were they broken up? Klaus stepped closer to her, taking the edges of the jacket in his hands and pulling Violet in. They were so close, their foreheads brushing.

"Before you say anything," Klaus said softly; he then laughed a little. "Or throw anything at me." She smiled now. "Let me explain where I've been."

"Ok," she nodded.

"Do you remember Mason's college graduation?" he asked her curiously. "His girlfriend broke up with him after the ceremony?" Violet nodded. "Did you know she was pregnant?"

"What?" Violet asked, backing away a little in surprise. Klaus nodded, taking a picture from his pocket to show her.

"She had a daughter, her name is Hayley," he explained as Violet took the picture from him to look. The girl in the picture had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She looked more like her mother, but there were some features Violet could see that belonged to Mason. "She's a werewolf and she lives in New Orleans."

"Mason's daughter?" Violet asked in shock as she looked back up at him.

"Your great great great granddaughter," Klaus smiled at her.

"You spent this whole time looking for the end of my blood line?" Violet asked; he nodded.

"I was on my way back when you called about Mikael," he explained. "I know I really ruined things with Tyler, I thought this might be the only way to make it up to you." He brought her back in close again. "I am really and truly sorry love. I-"

"I know," she stopped him, letting her forehead rest against his. "And, truthfully, I forgave you after I talked to Tyler. He told me he's happier now." She wrapped her arms around his middle. "Thank you for finding her."

"Of course," he said quietly, his arms on her shoulders. "I thought we could get out of here, head to Louisiana." He smiled. "You always liked the house in New Orleans best."

It was true, New Orleans had been Violet's favorite. It wasn't just the house, it was also when all the original siblings were together, except for Finn of course. This was before things started to go very wrong, before any incident with Kol. They had all lived in a gorgeous plantation house, the long path that lead up to the house lined with cypress trees that were covered in Spanish moss. The house itself was three levels, with a porch that wrapped around the entire house. In the back was an expansive garden with intricate paths and beautiful plants that Violet and Rebekah had planted.

"I think I'd like to stay here for awhile," she told him. "Spend time with my brothers, see how Tyler adjusts."

"Whatever you want love," he said back. He went in to kiss her, but was stopped when Stefan came over. "Really?"

"Look," Stefan started to explain to the couple. He had been watching them from the crowd, seeing how happy Violet was to have Klaus back. He knew that they had to find a way to deal with this other than killing Klaus. Otherwise, it wasn't fair to his sister. "You two need to know what's going on."

Stefan explained everything to them, that they had daggered Rebekah to keep her away from the plan and that Mikael was on his way there with Damon to kill Klaus. The plan was for Mikael to come to the door to distract Klaus since he couldn't get inside while Damon, who could be in the Lockwood house, would sneak up on Klaus and kill him. Knowing that Mikael was on his way, Klaus urged Violet to get inside; it wasn't going to be safe there much longer.

"Inside, upstairs," he told her, leading her inside. Because of her association with him, she wasn't safe from Mikael's wrath.

"But-" She started to protest.

"Take her," Klaus told Stefan, having him take Violet upstairs. Just as Stefan was taking Violet upstairs, Tyler came over to let Klaus know that someone was at the door for him and that his name was Mikael. Being sired to Klaus, he asked if it was ok to let Mikael in and Klaus told him no, going over to the door himself. Though he knew he needed to be prepared for Damon's attack, seeing his father for the first time in years caused him to let his guard down.

"Hello father," Klaus said from the doorway.

"Niklaus," Mikael said, observing him. "Why don't you come out, so we can talk?"

"I'd rather not," Klaus told him. The Lockwood mansion was mostly empty at this point, with everyone being outside to listen to the band. "Much more peaceful in here."

"Don't tell me I'll have to smoke you out," Mikael said, threatening to burn the house to the ground.

"You think you can hurt me that way?" Klaus asked in amusement.

"Maybe not you," Mikael said. "But that pretty girlfriend of yours might not fare as well." Klaus swallowed hard at the thought. "How have you managed to keep her?"

"She's not part of this," Klaus stopped him.

"It's a real mystery though," Mikael went on, getting under his son's skin. "After all, she was married to a soldier. A real hero, a man of honor. And...now she has you?" Mikael laughed a little. "Someone who can't even come outside to face his own father." They locked eyes. "It's truly pathetic."

Mikael knew just how to get to Klaus and distract him. Klaus hadn't even been prepared for Damon's attack as Damon came up behind him, turning him and stabbing the stake into his abdomen. Klaus fell to the ground as Damon prepared to stake him again, this time in the heart. What Damon didn't know was that his sister was at the party that night. He wasn't expecting Violet to come racing down the stairs, tackling him to the ground. Klaus then scrambled for the stake, using it to kill his father.

"Violet?!" Damon snapped, shoving her off of him. "How did you..." He saw Stefan coming down the stairs now. "Oh you've _got_ to be kidding me."

"Don't make this about him," Violet said as they both got to their feet now. "Like I wouldn't have figured out what you and that little bitch were up to on my own." She shook her head. "Just get out!" She didn't have time to deal with her brother now as she went outside to where Klaus was watching his father's body slowly burn to ashes. He didn't even turn as she took his hand in hers.

"It's over," she said softly. "We don't have to run anymore."

* * *

The mansion Klaus was building was still a few weeks away from being completed, so he went to the apartment with Violet. She knew that her brothers must have Rebekah's body and she was thinking of a way to get it back. With Stefan seemingly on their side now, she figured the best way to do that was through him. For now though, she laid in her room next to Klaus, watching him relax into sleep. With Mikael gone he seemed truly peaceful for the first time.

"You know what I'd like to do now," he murmured sleepily, his eyes drifting shut. "For my siblings." It seemed as though he was almost asking permission to awaken them; she knew why.

"I know," she nodded, resting her hand on his. "It's like you said though, time heals."

"Has it really been enough time though love?" Klaus asked, not sure if he forgave his brother himself for the stunt he pulled.

"I think," Violet said, slowly as she tried to find the words. "That I know what it's like to want to have everything back to the way it was with my family. And I'll do what I have to so we can make it work with yours."

"You don't know what that means to me," he told her, moving closer to kiss her. She smiled against his lips, kissing him more. Hearing a knock at the door, he groaned.

"Ignore it," she said, moving her body so that it was pressed against his. The knock came again, seeming urgent. Klaus got up to answer it, grabbing his clothes from the floor before doing so. Violet got up soon after, pulling one of Klaus's t-shirts over her head before leaving the bedroom.

"Speaking of siblings," Klaus said as she came out. Stefan was there, bag in hand.

"What happened?" Violet asked curiously, crossing her arms. "Did Damon kick you out?" Stefan shrugged. "No offense, but why aren't you staying with Elena?"

"We split up," Stefan said, his hands in his jacket pockets. "You care if I crash here?"

"Of course not," Klaus offered. He knew how much it would mean to Violet to have her brother with them. "So long as you don't mind pointing us in the direction of my sister."

"That's actually what I came to talk to you two about," Stefan explained. "I knew about the Mikael thing tonight, what I didn't know about was the back up plan. Not until after."

"What back up?" Violet asked.

"If they can't kill you they want to run you out of town," Stefan said, looking to Klaus. "They're going to want to trade. They'll want you to leave and never come back for Elena."

"And what would I get out of this little deal?" Klaus asked with raised eye brows.

"Your siblings," Stefan told him. "After Damon found out that your brothers were all in coffins, he worked on finding out where you kept them."

"Where does he have them?" Klaus demanded.

"I don't know," Stefan admitted honestly. "But I'm ready to help you two find them."

"Why are you so willing to help?" Klaus asked skeptically. "You should want me gone as well." Stefan looked over at Violet now.

"I know what it means to my sister," Stefan told them. "I know you make her happy and I know she deserves it." He smiled at her. "And I'd like to keep her around for awhile." Violet's eyes welled up with happy tears, which she quickly wiped away.

"Where do we start?" she asked.

**thanks for reading as always! please let me know your thoughts! :) **


	8. Family Ties

**thanks as always for the reviews and favorites! they mean so much and i'm so glad to hear your feedback! hope you like this update :) **

_Family Ties_

Violet woke up that morning, the other side of the bed empty. Slightly confused, she got up from bed to follow the sound to two male voices. She found Klaus and Stefan sitting together at the table, talking over a map. She couldn't believe that her brother was doing this for her. After all, only a few weeks ago Klaus had tried to kill Elena. Now, they were working together to find Klaus's family. While it was hard to believe, she was happy that Stefan finally saw what she had been saying about Elena. She was playing with both brothers feelings and, in the end, they would get hurt just like they had with Katherine.

"Oh I'm sorry love," Klaus said, seeing her leaning against the bedroom door frame and watching them. "Did we wake you?"

"No, it's ok," she shook her head, still thinking this scenario was a bit strange.

"Vi, could you," Stefan said, making a circular hand motion over her from where he sat. "Ya know, cover up?" Violet was still walking around in her underwear and Klaus's t-shirt.

"Right, sorry," she said, disappearing back into the bedroom. She pulled on a pair of jeans, leaving the t-shirt on. She came back out and took a seat at the table. The men had been sitting across from each other, so Violet took the seat between them. "So, what are you guys looking at?"

"Bonnie is helping Damon and Elena," Stefan explained. "So, I figured she's probably the one hiding the coffins."

"Ok, but where would that be?" Violet asked with raised eye brows.

"Here," Stefan pointed on the map. "It's an old house that was built on a site of a massacre of witches. Their spirits are probably helping her hide them."

"So, even if we could get in without the witches having a bitch fit, we still might not be able to see them," Violet commented; Stefan nodded. "So then how do we get them back?"

"The old fashioned way," Klaus smirked, relaxing back in his seat.

"Are you all right with this?" Violet asked Stefan gently. While she might not like Elena, her brother had just barely broken up with her.

"I don't want to hurt her," Stefan clarified. "Things might be over, but you can't just turned that off." Violet raised her eye brows at him. "You know what I mean."

"Ok, well we'll put her in the off limits pile," she said, turning her head to Klaus. "With Damon."

"After he tried to stake me last night?" Klaus asked with raised eye brows.

"We're still family, twins even," Violet shrugged. Even though it didn't seem to mean much to Damon, it still meant everything to Violet. "So, I'm assuming you boys already have a plan?"

Since they got up earlier that morning, Stefan and Klaus already did have a plan and it was fairly simple. The witches would be hiding the coffins in the house, they knew that. Klaus also knew that, all he had to do to get them to show him where the coffins were was to threaten their living relatives; in this case, it would be Elena's friend Bonnie. Stefan told them that he knew for sure they were keeping Rebekah's body in the Salvatore basement. Retrieving her would be Violet's job. Violet showed up at the Salvatore house, seeing that Damon must be out. She went up to use her key, but the locks had been changed.

"Oh, cute," she said sarcastically, kicking the door in.

When she walked into the house, she found it to be completely empty. Either Rebekah wasn't there anymore or Damon was making this too easy. Going down into the basement of the house, she found Rebekah's body. She took the dagger out, then carried Rebekah's body outside. Since Rebekah hadn't been invited into the house, she didn't want to think about what would happen to Rebekah when she woke up. When Rebekah woke up, everything seemed to be ok. Violet thought the plan went over relatively well, until she got back to the apartment. The guys had just gotten back before them, having carried the coffins up there for safe keeping.

"Why aren't they awake yet?" Rebekah immediately demanded.

"Oh don't start," Stefan mumbled, having already heard enough of this.

"We're missing one," Klaus said through his teeth.

"No," Rebekah said in confusion. "Finn, Elijah, Kol. One, two, three." She rolled her eyes. "Violet told me Mikael is dead. What are you still worried about?"

"I'm worried about what's in the last coffin," Klaus clarified. "It's enough to kill me."

"Well, maybe our brothers could help."

"Just not yet Rebekah!" Klaus finally shouted at her.

"All right," Stefan said easily, ready to assumed his usual role as peace maker. He had enough practice with this between Violet and Damon. "Look, there's barely enough room in the place as it is, rather than adding in three other people." He shrugged. "Your house will be done in a week, just get them up then. By that point I'm sure we can figure out a way to get the other coffin back from Damon."

"Oh thank God there's someone else here to mediate you two," Violet fake complained, a smile on her face. "I almost couldn't take it anymore."

"Cute," Klaus told her, still not very amused.

"I thought so," Violet shrugged. "But, speaking of negotiations, I think I have an idea for getting your coffin back."

The week passed and Violet convinced everyone that they shouldn't try to make a move to get the coffin back. Instead, they went on finishing up the house; Stefan and Rebekah went to school like nothing was wrong, something that really put off Elena. Eventually, when the house was finished, Violet set her idea into motion. She called Damon, asking him to come over and make a truce with her. She said that she didn't want to just settle the issue on the coffin, but that she also wanted to talk about their relationship as a family, which was partially true; Violet did miss having her twin.

"So, you're just going to go over there and call a truce with your sister?" Elena asked Damon curiously as he was getting ready for the dinner; Damon shrugged. "And you're actually going to give the coffin back?"

"No," Damon said like it was obvious. "I'm just stalling until Bonnie can get it open."

The dinner that night was between Klaus, Damon, Violet, and Rebekah. Stefan had decided to steer clear of the encounter, though he had started to like spending time with Violet's second family. He saw how happy they made her and he was starting to see why he had been attracted to Rebekah in the first place.

At the dinner nothing seemed to be working, with neither Klaus or Damon being willing to meet halfway on the subject. With no agreement met, Damon got up to leave. Though they were fighting, he knew that Violet wouldn't let Klaus actually do anything to him. Someone ran out after him though and he was surprised to see that it was Rebekah.

"You might want to take your sister with you," Rebekah said, her voice low.

"Why?" Damon asked, confused. "If you hadn't noticed, we're pretty pissed at each other."

"Well, I might have done something," Rebekah said, biting her lip. "And it might not be safe for her, she's the one I'm worried about."

"What did you do?" Damon asked with raised eye brows.

Before Rebekah could reply, there was a loud crash from inside. Damon followed Rebekah back into the house and saw what she had done. Elijah and, who he assumed were the other two original brothers, were awake from their coffins. None of them looked too happy to see Klaus, and Damon figured that's where Violet's safety came in. They might not be close right now, but just like Violet with him, he didn't want to see her actually get hurt or even killed.

"Damon, what are you-"

He sped over to her and snapped her neck, knowing she wouldn't just leave on her own. He sped out with her before anyone could stop them. When he got her back to the house, he carried her up to her room. Hearing them in the house, Stefan came over to see what was going on. He had actually started packing the remainder of his things. There was plenty of room at the new house and Violet had asked him to stay with them permanently.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked as Damon laid Violet on her bed.

"Original brothers are awake," Damon explained. "And, Bonnie texted saying the coffin was open." He shrugged. "Figured it wasn't the best place for Vi to be right now."

"Aw," Stefan said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Shut up," Damon told him, leaving the room.

* * *

The next morning, Violet woke up gasping. She remembered what her brother had done to her, immediately angry about it. She went downstairs to confront him, finding him alone having his breakfast. He smirked a little when he saw her.

"Morning sis," he said to her, taking a sip of the blood. "You missed Stefan, he just left for school. I'm guessing he'll meet you at your new home tonight."

"You could have come too," she shrugged. "I'm not isolating you because I feel like it." He shrugged as well, handing her an envelope that was addressed to _Violetta Salvatore_. Violet rolled her eyes, hating the name _Violetta_. "What's this?"

"Turns out I probably didn't have to run out with you last night," he started to explain as she opened the envelope.

"Yeah, thanks for that," she mumbled sarcastically, reading the card. It was an invitation to a party that the Mikaelson family was holding that weekend, a ball specifically. "What's going on?"

"I'm guessing the original family kissed and made up," he told her. "Now they're throwing a party." He held up a second envelope. "I'll see you there."

"Fantastic," Violet said, moving past him to go down to the cellar.

She grabbed a bag, filling it up with the blood bags from the refrigerator. She didn't want to go over there empty handed and she figured that the brothers would all be hungry. She was anxious as she went back over to the house, for several reasons. One reason was that she was going to be stuck seeing Kol, who she truly couldn't stand. The other was Damon told her the other coffin was open and she knew who was in it; it was Klaus's mother, Esther. No matter who or how old you were, meeting your boyfriend's mother was always a terrifying prospect. Arriving at the front door, she took a deep breath and then entered. Everyone was in the main room, chatting as if they were a normal family. All of the siblings were there, except for Klaus.

"Violet!" Rebekah grinned as she came in, getting up to hug her. Violet knew that Rebekah was thrilled to have the rest of her brothers with her. "You're here, finally." She nodded at the bag. "What's that?"

"Breakfast," Violet offered, showing her the contents.

"Oh, yum," Rebekah smiled, taking it from her and tossing a bag to each of her brothers. "You're the best." Violet smiled a little. "So, you already know Elijah and Kol."

"Hello Violet," Elijah nodded at her. Kol didn't say anything, he only eyed her from his seat.

"This is my oldest brother Finn," Rebekah continued, introducing them. "You're going to love her Finn."

"It's nice to meet you," Violet told him. He was the only original sibling that she had yet to meet since she had been with Klaus.

"You too," Finn told her, releasing her hand. "Rebekah has gone on and on about you, I'm starting to wonder if you're seeing her." He said this with a smile.

"Well, I've been surrounded by brothers all my life," Rebekah said, linking arms with Violet. "It's nice to finally have a sister."

"It's been awhile Violet," Kol finally chimed in. _Not long enough_, Violet felt like adding. She couldn't stand him or that stupid smirk he always wore on his face. "And how's my big brother been treating you?" He looked her over once as he got up and came closer. "Well enough to keep you around I see."

"Isn't there a mirror you need to be staring into?" Klaus asked; he had been across the hall in the study. He appeared by Violet's side, taking her hand instinctively.

"Just catching up with an old friend of mine Nik," Kol said, taking one step closer. He was pushing his brother's buttons on purpose, knowing he couldn't do anything with the others there, including their mother. "Is that a problem?"

"Only if you make it one," Klaus said back, standing in front of Violet now. He turned a little when he felt Violet's hand on his arm.

"It's fine," she told him. "Let's go outside or something, ok?"

"My mother actually wishes to speak to you," Klaus told her, taking her hand again. "Is that all right?" Violet bit her lip nervously. "Don't be nervous," he said, reading her expression. "She'll adore you."

"Oh before you go," Rebekah stopped them. "Violet, let's go shopping this afternoon for dresses."

"I'd love that," Violet promised her, before leaving to follow Klaus into the next room. If there was one thing she hated, it was meeting the mother, even though she only had to do this one other time in her life. However, Thomas's mother had hated her. Violet knew it was because Mrs. Fell had figured out why Thomas had proposed and they got married so quickly; they had to get married because Violet was pregnant with Lucy.

"You must be Violet," Esther said as Violet came into the room; Klaus shut the door behind them.

"It's really nice to meet you...Mrs. Mikaelson." Esther laughed.

"Call me Esther," she told her, taking her hand and squeezing it. "I feel I know you well enough for that." Violet looked at her curiously. "I've been keeping an eye on my children for a thousand years. I've seen how good you've been for my son." Esther told her this, smiling; Violet felt at ease. "So, will you be joining us at the ball this weekend?"

"I wouldn't miss it," Violet smiled.

"Wonderful," Esther smiled back.

**thanks for reading! please let me know your thoughts! also, i've started a pretty little liars fic if anyone is interested. thanks again! :)**


	9. Family Drama

**thanks for the reviews/favorites/follows! they mean so much to me so thank you thank you! hope you like this update :) **

_Family Drama_

"Why don't you like any of the dresses I picked for you?" Rebekah complained as Violet was still in the dressing room. They were at a small dress shop in town, shopping for dresses for the ball that night. They were the only ones in the store and Rebekah compelled the shop owner to leave them be. Violet came out in a long, dark blue dress that was strapless.

"Because all the dresses you picked were purple," Violet said simply, observing herself in the full length mirror. She scrunched up her face, as this wasn't the right dress for the ball either; she had tried on several. Shockingly, Rebekah had found her dress already. Between the two girls, Rebekah was far pickier about clothes. Right now though, Violet was the one being difficult.

"So what?" Rebekah asked, looking over the dress rack again.

"So, my name is _Violet_," Violet teased her, rolling her eyes playfully. "It's so...expected."

"Fair enough," Rebekah said, sifting through the dresses on the rack; she grinned at Violet mischievously. "What about a white one?"

"Don't even go there," Violet laughed. Rebekah, forever a romantic, was always pressing the idea of a wedding on her; she had been doing it since she had first met her. After the way Klaus looked at Violet, Rebekah knew that they were the kind to stay together forever. Rebekah had been dying for the two of them to host a big wedding.

"What?" Rebekah asked innocently, bringing over a few more dresses in various colors. "It's more for me than you, I've never gotten to be a bridesmaid before."

"You'd be the maid of honor," Violet said casually, looking over herself once more and deciding she officially hated this dress. She saw Rebekah's face in the mirror; she looked sad, but also happy. "What?"

"I'd be your maid of honor?" Rebekah asked, her eyes tearful. After the way most people treated her, she loved how special Violet could make her feel as a friend.

"Relax," Violet laughed, taking a red dress from her. "We're not even engaged."

"But, you'd want to be," Rebekah pressed, looking hopeful.

"I've been married once before," Violet called from the changing room. "Didn't end so well."

"Thomas was an accident," Rebekah assured her, hearing her zipping the dress in the back. "It wasn't your fault." She shrugged. "This time will be much different."

"There's no _this time_," Violet said, coming out of the dressing room again. This time, the dress she had picked was red. The top part was a darker red, a black lacy band cinching around her waist. The bottom part of the dress was a lighter shade of red. The dress was strapless and it had a simple A line shape to it.

"I think," Rebekah said, coming up closer to her and smiling. "That this is the dress." Violet smiled back in agreement.

"So, I hear Stefan agreed to be your date tonight," Violet grinned at her; Rebekah blushed. "Maybe you should be the one looking at white dresses," she teased.

"Violet, stop," Rebekah laughed. "You're being ridiculous now." She grinned at her. "I still don't think you and Nik getting married is that crazy of a thought."

"Vampires don't get married," Violet said simply, going back to change into her jeans and sweater. "So, drop it, please?"

* * *

That evening was the ball at the Mikaelson home. Violet was with Rebekah, sipping champagne while Klaus was off with Stefan some place else; she was in her red dress, her hair up with a few stray pieces in her face. Rebekah had settled on a deep green dress, leaving her hair down for the evening. As they were drinking, they noticed Damon entering with Elena on his arm. Violet rolled her eyes, turning to her friend.

"It's like he does it to piss me off," Violet insisted, taking a larger drink.

"Easy," she heard Klaus laughing as he came up behind her, placing a hand on her bare shoulder. "Let's keep the claws in for the night, shall we?" She rolled her eyes at him, finishing her champagne and setting the empty glass aside. He smiled, placing his hands on her hips as he leaned in close to whisper to her. "You look stunning tonight love." She turned her head over her shoulder to kiss him, rather than say thank you. Once she had kissed him, she could see Elijah and the other brothers gathering on the stairs to make an announcement.

"We'll be back," he told her, leaving with Rebekah. Violet was alone with Stefan, trying to keep him from seeing Damon and Elena.

"Relax," Stefan teased as Elijah talked about starting the evening off by dancing, playfully bumping his shoulder against hers. "It's your boyfriend's family's party, you should have a good time."

"This kind of stuff is more his thing," she shrugged, smoothing over the skirt of her dress.

"Oh I remember," Stefan recalled, laughing. He knew that, while these events could be fun, formal events weren't always Violet's style.

* * *

_Flashback, 1979_

Stefan was supposed to meet up with his friend Lexi at this bar near Austin, Texas but she hadn't shown up yet. Little did he know who had caught word of where he was at and was coming over to surprise him instead. What Lexi had done when she couldn't make it was call Violet to let her know where Stefan was going to be. He was sitting at the bar when he felt someone drop into the seat next to him.

"Well, if it isn't my baby brother Stefan," Violet grinned. She immediately motioned over the bar tender. "Shots?"

"I don't think so Vi," he laughed, still surprised to see her; she rolled her eyes at him.

"Two tequila shots," she told the bartender and Stefan gave her a look. "What? They're both for me." He laughed.

"Always the wild child Vi," he teased her.

That night, Violet got Stefan to loosen up for once during one of his sobriety periods. They spent that night at the bar drinking and dancing to rock and roll music on the bar. It was one of Stefan's favorite memories with his sister, one of many. After all this mess with Damon, he knew that Violet was the one that he could really count on.

* * *

"Coming love?" Klaus asked, extending a hand to Violet. She smiled, taking his hand and following him into the ball room. As the dancing started, she was happy to see that Stefan and Rebekah had paired together for dancing. She was a bit disgusted at the sight of Elena, but ignored it for the most part; she didn't want to spoil the evening.

"Thank you," he told her as they were dancing.

"For what?" she smiled.

"Going with this," he said, nodding his head at the ball room floor. "I know it's not your favorite."

"You've gone to plenty of concerts with me," she brushed it off; he smiled at her. While they were very different in a lot of ways, they were still a perfect match. "You have to admit, the guitar solos were the best part."

"I think," he whispered to her. "Watching you dancing along to them was the best part." She felt herself getting goosebumps as he whispered to her, his hand on her lower back. "Have I mentioned how gorgeous you look this evening?"

"You might have," she laughed. Just then, it was the time in the dance to switch partners. Almost like he had planned it, Violet was stuck with Kol.

"He's right darling," Kol said to her, looking her up and down once. "You're ravishing in that dress."

"Thank you," she said politely, but she didn't really mean it. She spotted Klaus across the floor, dancing with some random girl that was at the party. He looked enraged that his brother was anywhere near her, that he was touching her. After the incident in New Orleans, Kol was truly lucky that the only way to kill an original wasn't even permanent.

It happened one night after a fight among the brothers that resulted in Klaus leaving for the evening. Kol was tired of Klaus's alpha male act and decided that he was going to assert some power himself and have some of his own fun. That fun came at Violet's expense. Klaus arrived home just too late, but then drove the dagger through his brother without hesitation.

"Are you having fun?" he asked her, grinning.

"I was," she quipped. "Then..." She looked him over once. "You know."

"Cute," he told her, his hand creeping lower on her waist.

"Careful," she warned, keeping an eye on Klaus. She was surprised smoke wasn't coming out of his ears he looked so angry. "Don't think he won't make a scene."

"Oh, I know he'll make a scene," Kol smirked at her. He was hoping to get his brother into trouble for causing a disturbance at their mother's party. "I'm counting on it."

"You know what," Damon said, coming by with Rebekah. "Why don't we switch?" He smirked. "You know, sister for sister?" He didn't leave Kol much option as he released Rebekah, taking Violet from him. Violet eyed Damon skeptically as he pulled her farther away, continuing to dance.

"Thanks," she said, uncertainty in her voice; she looked over to check on Klaus who seemed much calmer now that he saw her with her brother. She was happier to be with her brother as well, but she wasn't sure of his motives.

"Guy's a tool," Damon shrugged. "You looked like you needed saving."

"Meet Kol," she said, looking over at his and Rebekah's direction. "Klaus's youngest and most annoying brother." Rebekah was the youngest sibling, technically being seventeen, but Kol was the youngest brother as he was the same age as Violet. Klaus was a few years older at twenty three. Violet had never asked Elijah or Finn's technical age, but she figured it was mid or late twenties.

"Figured that much," Damon told her. "I also figured if he picked a fight with that kid, his mom would kill him." He grinned at her. "And I want that satisfaction on my own."

"There it is," Violet said, giving him a fake smile. "You know, I should really talk to Elena. Teach her that, just because another brother gives you attention, doesn't mean you have to jump ship."

"There it is," Damon repeated, mocking Violet's tone. Just then, the music ended.

"Bite me," she smiled sweetly at him, leaving him to find Klaus. As she was looking for him, she jumped when she felt someone grabbing her arm. She turned her head and saw that it was Klaus though.

"Are you all right?" he asked her, looking her over once like she could have been damaged.

"I'm fine," she assured him, squeezing his hand. "Just dancing." She gave him a half smile. "Let's get a drink, you worry too much."

The night went along smoothly for the rest of the evening. They danced and drank as if nothing happened, or that nothing was happening. Violet didn't bring it up, but she did see Elena leaving the upstairs of the house. The only person that was upstairs right now was Esther. Why would Elena be seeing Esther, especially on her own? She decided to leave the others out of this and to investigate on her own later. Eventually, once all the guests had gone, the original siblings split off on their own for their rooms. Violet saw Stefan following Rebekah, grinning as she went into her bedroom that she shared with Klaus.

The bedroom had two large windows, each with their own seat. Between the windows was the large bed with white sheets and bedding with multicolored pillows. Some of Klaus's artwork hung on the walls. To the left was the door that lead into their bathroom. To the right was the set of French doors that lead out to the balcony. The room reminded her a lot of the one in New Orleans and Violet figured that Klaus had designed it that way on purpose because it was her favorite house.

"Did you have fun tonight love?" Klaus asked her, already in bed and watching her change into her usual t-shirt.

"I did," she smiled genuinely at him.

"I saw you with Damon," he commented as she got into bed. He knew that the subject of her twin brother was still a fragile subject. "How was that?"

"Damon was very," she said, struggling for the words as he brushed a loose piece of hair from her face. "Damon."

"So no change?"

"There hardly ever is with him," she sighed, settling in next to him on her side; he smiled at her.

"Well, let's not talk about that now," he smiled, leaning forward to kiss her. She giggled as he pulled her closer to kiss her more deeply, moving towards her neck. Violet kissed him back, knowing what she had with him was perfect.

* * *

Violet woke up early the next morning, before Klaus. Hungry, she went downstairs to get some breakfast, slipping on a pair of cotton shorts under Klaus's shirt she was wearing. The house was quiet as she went into the cellar, opening the refrigerator to get a bag. When she closed it, she jumped when she saw somebody was there. She relaxed when she realized that it was only Finn.

"Hey," she laughed, taking a deep breath as he had just scared her. "What's up Finn?" He didn't answer as she opened the refrigerator, taking out a bag for him. "Hungry?" Again, there was no response as he continued to watch her. It wasn't like how Kol watched her though, there was something different in his eyes, almost hateful. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

* * *

The other original siblings eventually woke up one by one, relaxing after their late night party. Elijah had gone out, not saying where too. No one had seen Esther or Finn, but they weren't concerned about it. Kol was in the main room, talking with Rebekah and Stefan. Out of no where, Klaus grabbed him and tossed him into a table in the room, breaking it.

"What the hell Nik?" Rebekah asked as Kol got up, the table in pieces under him. Stefan took her arm, wanting her to stay out of the confrontation. He knew that the fight between Kol and Klaus could escalate quickly and, while he knew Rebekah could handle herself, he still didn't want her in the middle of it.

"Where's Violet?" Klaus demanded of his brother.

"How should I know?" Kol asked, dusting himself off. "Why don't you ask her brother or something?"

"Fine," Klaus said, turning to Stefan to humor him. "Where is your sister?"

"I don't know," Stefan said, becoming concerned. It wasn't like his sister to disappear like that, she usually told someone where she was going. As soon as he answered, Klaus had his brother by the shirt again as he shoved him against the wall.

"Where. Is. She."

"Maybe she got tired of _you_," Kol mused, shoving his brother off of him. Klaus went after him again, but was stopped by Elijah's sudden appearance.

"He doesn't know," Elijah assured Klaus, breaking the brothers apart.

"What is it?" Rebekah asked her older brother, seeing the look on his face.

"It's mother."

**thanks for reading! please let me know what you thought! :)**


	10. Frenemies

**thanks as always for the reviews/favorites/follows! they mean so much to me so thanks a lot! hope you like this update :) **

_Frenemies _

Elijah had his suspicions about his mother, having seen Elena upstairs the night before. He went to her home to confront her about it and she admitted Esther's plan to him. His mother had linked him and all of his siblings together, so that if one of them died the others would die as well. Bonnie and her mother would be helping her tonight as it was the full moon and she planned to kill Finn. Elijah laid the plan out for his siblings once he broke the fight between his brothers.

"She must have taken Violet for insurance," Elijah continued. "To make sure you don't try to stop her before tonight." Klaus began to pace, thinking and calculating. He knew that his mother had to be drawing power from the other witches and the only way to stop her was to cut off her power. Without any power, she wouldn't be able to hurt Violet either.

"What are you thinking?" Elijah asked of his brother.

"We need to break the witch line," Klaus told him. "We break the line, mother loses her power."

"And how do you plan on getting anywhere near her?" Elijah asked. "That's the whole reason she took Violet."

"We'll need someone else to do it," Kol chimed in. "Someone she doesn't know, that the witches think they can trust."

"I have an idea," Stefan said, knowing that his sister's life depended on it. "But..."

"But what?" Klaus asked him.

* * *

Klaus absolutely hated this idea, but knew that he had to go along with it. Stefan was really a genius for thinking of it. They had to get someone that hated the original family as much as their mother to go in and end the line that Esther was drawing power from. Bonnie and Abby wouldn't be expecting anything other than for the person to be on their side, to want Klaus dead as well. None the less, he still hated what he had to do as he drove up to the house and knocked on the door. He had convinced the others to let him go alone, figuring he could make his case the best this way.

"Oh," Damon said when he answered the door. "It's you." He looked him over once, knowing about Esther's plan through Elena; he didn't know that Violet was gone though. "Listen, if this is some last day on earth apology thing, you can-"

"Violet's gone," Klaus stopped him; Damon raised his eye brows.

"What?" Damon finally asked.

"My mother's taken her," Klaus explained.

"And I'm guessing you need me to help get her back?" Damon asked; Klaus couldn't get a read on what Damon was thinking.

"Damon-"

"Why would I do that?" Damon interrupted him. "If I go in there and they figure me out, Violet's dead. If I let your mommy go along with her plan, she lets Violet go and I'm rid of you." He smirked at him. "Win, win."

"You don't honestly believe my mother will just let Violet go?" Klaus asked him. "Are you really willing to risk that?" Rather than answer him, Damon shut the door on his face. Unable to go in the house after him, Klaus had no choice but to leave.

* * *

With Damon refusing to help them, they had to resort to another plan. After much debate, they decided that they would go and confront their mother. There wasn't anyone willing to help that wasn't connected to them. Unable to just sit and wait, the three brothers went to see their mother at the old house where the coffins had been hidden. Seeing them coming, Bonnie and Abby went into the house while Esther and Finn stood in a circle of salt that the other brothers could not enter. The brothers began taunting Finn and demanding that their mother end this.

"Stop this now mother," Klaus told her; she gave him a smile.

"Were my intentions not clear this morning when I took Violet with me?" Esther asked him.

"Give her back," Klaus demanded. "She has nothing to do with this." Esther didn't say anything. "You're going to kill us anyway, just tell me where she is so I can tell her brothers."

As he finished saying this, something went wrong. The earth was shaking and the fire of the torches burned extra bright. Esther called out to the witches, but they left her with no help. In a moment, her and Finn disappeared into the night, leaving the others wondering what had happened. Just then, Damon came out of the old house, smirk on his face.

"You're welcome," he said as he walked up to Kol, Elijah, and Klaus.

"You ended the witch line?" Klaus asked with raised eye brows.

"I couldn't just tell you I'd go along with it," Damon reasoned like it was obvious. "You wouldn't have come here then and she would have known something was up." He looked around once. "I take it Violet wasn't with her." Klaus shook his head. "She's not in the house either."

"Thank you Damon," Elijah told him, being the first of the brothers to be gracious towards him. "For your help." He looked to Klaus who was pacing. "We'll find her, brother. Let's just go back, talk with Stefan and Rebekah, and see what we should do."

"You want some help with that?" Damon offered; Klaus looked at him curiously. "Look, just so we're clear, I still hope you drop dead. I just don't need my sister missing and/or dead in the process."

"Friends till she's found," Klaus mused, offering his hand to Damon.

"Don't get crazy with the _friend_ thing," Damon said, though they shook on it.

* * *

"Don't you have some kind of weird twin ESP thing you could try?" Rebekah asked. The original brothers and Damon had returned to the house where Stefan and Rebekah were. Though happy that their mother was unable to kill them for now, they were both still concerned over how to find Violet. With Finn and Esther gone, there were no leads as to where she might be. As Rebekah asked this, Damon gave her a look.

"No," Damon said like it was obvious and a very stupid question. "Pretty sure that's only for identical twins."

"It's not too crazy of an idea," Stefan interjected. "You were at home that one time and you still knew Violet rolled down the steps at church and broke her wrist, before we even got home."

"I was _seven_," Damon snapped.

"She knew you'd be coming home on leave because you got shot in the shoulder," Stefan continued, giving an example of when they were older.

"That was when we were still human," Damon said. "I _didn't_ know when she was sick after she had Lucy, I figured it was because I was a vampire now."

"Maybe the connection broke because only one of you was a vampire," Klaus offered. "Now, you're both vampires."

"Everything gets heightened when you're a vampire," Stefan added; Damon still didn't seem convinced. "It's worth a shot Damon, if it means getting Vi back."

"I don't even know how to do this," Damon told them. "In case you all haven't noticed, me and Vi haven't been up on the twin bonding lately."

"Try this," Klaus said, taking Violet's charm bracelet from his pocket. He had found it on the floor of the cellar that morning. "It should help, she wears it all the time. Just take it and concentrate on Violet."

"I still say this is a stupid idea," Damon muttered, taking the bracelet. Everyone in the room was watching him. "Can I get some space or something? Jeez."

They all obliged him, leaving the room. It seemed to be taking awhile, so everyone split up on their own among the house. Klaus and Stefan waited patiently outside the door though while Damon continued to concentrate, thinking only of Violet. The more he focused, the more he was able to feel what she was feeling, emotionally mostly but also physically. Having gotten all that he could, he set the bracelet on the table and went out to Klaus and Stefan.

"She's in some place that's dark and cold," Damon told them immediately. "She's alone." He sighed. "She's panicking."

"Dark and cold," Stefan echoed.

"Like the caverns," Klaus offered.

With the others, they all immediately left to find Violet, splitting up in the caverns. The original siblings might not always get along, but they could see when one of them was really hurting and wanted to help. In this case, it was helping Klaus find Violet before it was too late and something happened to her. Rebekah loved Violet like she was her sister and was ready to tear Mystic Falls apart looking for her; Klaus was already two steps ahead of her. They had also called Tyler for his help since Violet meant something to him as well.

Some of them eventually returned home in the early morning light, unable to find where Violet could be. Tyler had caught up to them in the caverns, telling them that he would continue to look for her and that they all needed to rest. Klaus had insisted on staying, but eventually Rebekah dragged him home saying that they needed to talk about something important. Once alone in the house with his sister, she began to explain what she had seen while they searched the caverns. There were cave drawings that told their family history.

"There's another white oak tree some where," she continued. "If Damon and the others find it-"

"They won't," Klaus assured her. "We'll find it first, after we find Violet."

"Hey!" they heard Tyler calling. They went over to the entrance to the house and saw Tyler and Stefan, helping Violet inside. She looked frail and weak, her fair skin paler than usual. They had Violet's arms around their shoulders, her feet barely dragging on the floor. She had on the same clothes as she was wearing the previous morning, but had Stefan's jacket on as well.

"She was in my family's old cellar," Tyler explained as Klaus rushed over, taking Violet from them. She collapsed against his body, his strong frame holding her up.

"Are you hurt love?" Klaus asked as he steady her against him. Feeling her skin, it felt like she was on fire.

"Mmm, sick," she mumbled into his chest. Klaus scooped her up to carry her up to their room, knowing that something had gone wrong; vampires didn't get sick.

"Where's Damon and the others?" Klaus asked as he laid Violet on their bed. She began coughing, curling up and holding herself in pain.

"Your brothers went off to find your mother," Stefan explained. "We're sure she's the one doing this-"

"She doesn't have any power," Klaus stopped him, sitting on the edge of the bed next to Violet and gently stroking her hair as she grimaced in pain.

"She doesn't have enough to kill us," Rebekah said. "I'm sure she has enough to do this."

"Damon went to find Bonnie and Elena," Stefan continued. "If it's a witch thing, Bonnie might be able to help. But there's no way she will without Elena convincing her." They knew it was a long shot, given that Damon had just turned Bonnie's mother and neither of them cared for the originals or Violet.

"It hurts," Violet whimpered. "Please make it stop hurting."

"It's going to be all right love," Klaus assured her, kissing her head; she was burning up.

"Why would mother do this?" Rebekah asked.

"Because we ruined her plan," Klaus said. _And because it's slow_, he thought but didn't say out loud because of Violet who was still holding herself in a ball in pain.

"Maybe try your blood," Tyler offered. "It's the cure for a werewolf bite, maybe it's a magic cure all." Without many other options, Klaus helped Violet sit up enough so she could drink from his wrist. She immediately began coughing and spitting, turning to the side and throwing up blood on to the other side of the bed.

"It hurts," Violet sobbed, holding her middle and falling against Klaus's side. "It hurts so much."

"Shhh," he soothed her, kissing her head. As if he had seen this before, Stefan suddenly had an idea.

"We need Damon," Stefan told them.

"Why?" Rebekah asked.

"Your mother is obsessed with the balance of nature," Stefan started to explain. "After Violet had Lucy, I went back to the house to see her. I saw that she was sick like this, so I went to get Damon."

"This was how Violet was supposed to die," Rebekah said softly; Klaus glared at her as Violet started crying as a mixture of pain and fear.

"Look, every spell has a loop hole, right?" Stefan said. "Last time she was sick, Damon's blood brought her back."

"Get him," Klaus agreed with the plan, knowing they had no other choices at the moment. Stefan left to call Damon, with Tyler and Rebekah leaving so that Klaus could have some privacy with Violet.

"You'll be all right love," Klaus promised, holding her tight. "Everything will be fine."

**thanks for reading! please let me know your thoughts. also, next update will have lots of flashbacks so...any requests on a specific time period? let me know. thanks again, as always! :) **


	11. How You Lived

**thank you so much for the reviews/follows/favorites! glad to know you're enjoying the story, it means so much to me! hope you like this update :) **

_How You Lived_

_Mystic Falls, 1857_

"Where are your brother and sister?" Giuseppe Salvatore asked of nine year old Stefan who was innocently reading in the sitting room. After sending them to the Lockwood home for their piano lesson, he was unable to find the twelve year old twins.

Damon and Violet were flying through the woods they were running so fast. They had to sneak off after their piano lesson to go explore the caverns. After they had left there, Violet had challenged Damon to a race back to the house. Violet was yards ahead of her brother, her skirt flying out around her. She was laughing, turning her head over her shoulder to see her brother chasing after her. Not paying attention, she tripped and fell, scraping her knee.

"Violetta," Damon said, catching up to her where she was still sitting on the ground and observing her knee. Her dress was now covered in dirt, her stockings caked in mud and blood. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she assured him, as he helped her to her feet. She made an attempt to dust the dirt off of the skirt of her dress, but it was no use. With her leg sore, they walked the rest of the way to the Salvatore house. By now, it had started to get dark. Giuseppe was waiting for them in the sitting room, the fireplace crackling with orange flames.

"Where have you two been?" he demanded, standing up when they came into the room, their faces looking guilty. They didn't even get a chance to respond as he observed his daughter's clothes. "Oh Violetta, look at you! You're a mess!" He sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you not to go running with the boys? You'll be thirteen next week, a young lady. And you can't-"

"It was my idea," Damon jumped in, defending his sister.

"I'll get to you Damon," Giuseppe said sternly.

* * *

"Damon." "Damon." "Damon."

In her dream, Violet heard her father repeating her brother's name over and over as she woke up. She realized when she woke up it was because Klaus was in bed with her, on the phone. She noticed that, while she was sleeping, he must have changed the bedding because there weren't any stains from where she had vomited blood. He was sitting next to where she was laying; she attempted to sit up, but was too weak to do so.

"Damon, where are you?" Klaus asked angrily. Damon's phone had been off so Stefan went out to find him. Klaus stayed with Violet, but continued to call Damon. "We need you to get back here." With that, he hung up the phone. He glanced down and saw Violet peaking up at him. "I'm sorry love," he said, settling back on his side to lay next to her. "Did I wake you?"

"It's fine," she shook her head. "How long was I asleep?" Klaus looked past her at the alarm clock on the night stand.

"A little over an hour," he told her, gently brushing a hand through her hair; she bit her lip in hesitation. "What is it love?"

"You don't have to stay with me," she told him, not wanting him to see her this way.

"Don't be ridiculous," he said back, laying his hand on hers.

"I had Lucy in the morning," she continued. "By that night-"

"Don't talk like that," he said firmly. "Your brothers will get back here and everything will be fine."

"I know what it's like to see someone this sick," she said, her eyes tearing up as she remembered the night she lost her mother. "I don't want to put you through that."

"Shhh," he soothed, wiping a tear off her face. "Don't think about that, just rest for now love." He kissed her forehead, her fever still high. "It'll all be all right." Violet slowly drifted off to sleep, her body feeling even weaker.

* * *

_Mystic Falls, 1847_

Violet and Damon were only three years old. Earlier that evening, their mother had gone into labor with the new baby, who they were both excited for. They had been shooed away though, sitting in Violet's room as they waited for their father to come get them. Forever impatient though, Violet slid off of her bed and convinced Damon to follow her. The two of them held hands as they walked down the hall way to their parents bedroom. Both of them shared the same big blue eyes and curly dark brown hair, with Violet's falling past her shoulders already. When they entered the room, their mother was laying in the bed alone, looking ill.

"Mommy?" Damon asked as he and Violet went over to her side of the bed. She gave them both a small smile, sitting up as best she could to kiss their heads. She laid back and reached out to hold both of their hands in one of theirs.

"Damon, Violetta," Giuseppe scolded from the doorway. "You shouldn't be in here."

"Let them be with me," their mother, Maria, said.

"You need your rest dear," Giuseppe pleaded with her.

"At least take them to see the baby," Maria instructed, releasing her children's tiny hands. Giuseppe went over to his small children, scooping up Violet and taking Damon's hand to lead them to the nursery. Damon climbed along the side of the crib to see the new baby while Giuseppe held Violet over the side so she could see. Stefan was awake, blinking his green eyes at them. Violet remembered this as the last time she saw her mother, but the first time she saw her baby brother.

* * *

"He isn't anywhere," she could hear Stefan saying to Klaus. At this point, Stefan had come back after searching for Damon for hours. "He's not at the grille, or anywhere in town. I even checked the hospital to see if he was stocking up, but he wasn't there either."

"He was going to find Bonnie and Elena," Klaus tried to reason. "Where are they?"

"Neither of them are answering me either," Stefan continued. He glanced over at his sister. "How is she?"

Klaus didn't answer right away, getting off of the bed and taking Stefan to talk to him. He explained the situation to the youngest Salvatore, how quickly his sister was deteriorating. Stefan knew that if he wanted to find Elena and Bonnie he should track down Caroline, so he left the house with that intent. Klaus returned to the bedroom, laying next to Violet and watching her sleep.

* * *

_Boston, 1973_

Klaus and Violet were living in Boston currently, laying in bed with the sheets pulled the whole way up over their heads. Though he had disliked it much himself, he had taken Violet to see the Led Zeppelin concert earlier that evening. He didn't like rock and roll music, but it always made her happy, so he was glad to take her. It was after the concert now and they were turned on their sides to face each other.

"Thank you so much for tonight," she was telling him. "That was so much fun."

"Of course love," he said back.

"They were so good," she continued, turning onto her back. "I love their singer."

"Oh, you _love_ him?" Klaus asked in amusement. "Should I be jealous?"

"So jealous," Violet said sarcastically, turning him onto his back so she could sit on him, leaning close with the sheets still over them. "I think it's the accent."

"Well if the accent is what gets you," he grinned, pulling her down to kiss him. "Then I'll just keep talking." She giggled, turning her head a little to kiss him on the neck.

"Just talking, talking," he went on as she kissed his neck and shoulders. "Not really saying much, just using random words and sentences-"

"You can shut up now," she stopped him, kissing him. He kept kissing her as he turned her onto her back now.

* * *

Violet slowly opened her eyes, seeing Klaus watching her sleep, his hand resting on her waist. So many times they had laid next to each other in bed like this, but this time was easily the worse. Violet felt sluggish, like she could barely move as she adjusted her head on the pillow.

"You should sleep too," she said groggily, her eyes barely open.

"I'd much rather watch you," he said back, giving her a half smile.

"I look like I got hit by a train," she muttered, her body still feeling hot with fever. She felt herself being drained of color, her eyes blood shot though; she could feel her hair sticking to her neck and face from sweating with her temperature so high.

"You know I always think you look beautiful," he mused, squeezing her hand.

"Kiss ass," she grumbled, closing her eyes; she could hear him laughing at her a little.

"How are you feeling love?" he asked her, rubbing his hand along her side.

"Like I got hit by a train," she said, referencing her previous comment.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked. "For the pain?" She shook her head.

"Just lay here with me." He scooted over closer to her, pulling her into his chest and kissing her head.

* * *

_Mystic Falls, 1995_

"I don't think this is a good idea," Violet insisted.

She was following Klaus and Mason through the dimly lit hallways of Mystic Falls Hospital that night. Earlier in the day, Carol had given birth to her first child and new born son, Tyler. Though Klaus had a thing about meeting Violet's family, Mason was hard to avoid as she saw him frequently. After hearing her go on and on about the new baby, they had finally had enough and were taking her to the hospital to see him.

"Carol is going to kill us," Violet continued, looking at Mason.

Violet wasn't afraid of many things but right now they were in serious danger of getting caught. One of the things she feared most was being found out, especially by Carol and Richard who hated vampires. If that happened, she would never get to be around her blood line; they would probably try to kill her anyway. She was lucky enough that Mason knew about his own family history and didn't seem to care what she was.

"You're the one that's always going on and on about the family bloodline stuff," Mason reminded her, opening the door to the nursery. Klaus had compelled the nurses in the hospital to leave them alone until they were done.

"That's what I always tell her," Klaus agreed, following the two of them into the nursery. "Don't know why she always fights me on this." He remembered when he brought her back for Lucy's wedding and she hadn't thought it was a good idea, as well as the birth of Richard and then Mason's christening, among other Lockwood family events throughout the years.

"Oh my God," Violet squealed quietly when she stopped at Tyler's small bed, his name hanging off the end of it. "He's so tiny."

"You can pick him up," Mason told her. Violet gently picked Tyler up, careful to support his head.

"He's cuter than you were," Violet told Mason as she cradled Tyler in her arms. Klaus watched her holding the baby, regretting each time he took her to see one of her new born family members that a baby was the one thing that he couldn't give her.

* * *

"Finally," Klaus snapped, causing Violet to wake up suddenly. Though she was awake, she felt as if she couldn't move. Stefan had brought Damon back to the house and was leading him into their room. "Where were you?"

"Bonnie and Elena were at the Gilbert lake house," Damon explained. "Shitty cell service up there." He hurried over to the bed, kneeling next to Violet. "Vi." She could barely keep her eyes open to look at him.

"Vi, hey Vi," Damon continued as she faded. "Look at me." Her eyes drifted shut. "Dammit," he mumbled. He pulled her up in the bed, sitting behind her.

"Damon," she complained softly. "That hurts, don't move me."

"It's what's going to make you better," he said as he shifted her to lay against his chest, beginning to feed her.

With as sick as she had gotten, this was their only chance at saving her. Damon continued to give her his blood, past the point where he had given it to her when she turned. After all, last time he hadn't given her enough to completely heal her; she still died and had come back a vampire. He wanted to make sure that she had enough to get better, feeding her until his own body felt weak.

"I think that's good Damon," Stefan assured him as he watched Violet. She was still tired, the infection having taken a toll on her body but the color was returning to her face; she no longer looked as frail. Damon let her continue to lay against him, feeling her forehead.

"Fever's gone," Damon told them. Violet relaxed with her eyes shut against Damon, her breathing normal. Damon looked over to where Klaus was standing. "Can I have a second with my sister?"

"Of course mate," Klaus nodded, leaving the room with Stefan. Damon could hear Violet laugh a little once they had gone.

"You guys are friends," Violet smiled up at him.

"You're both a little liberal with that word," Damon commented, squeezing her close to him. "I'm glad you're ok Vi."

"Thank you for saving me," she said sleepily, beginning to fall back asleep.

"I'll always be around to save you," he promised her.

* * *

_Mystic Falls, 1860_

It was Damon and Violet's sixteenth birthday. As most families did in their town, there was a large party at the Salvatore house that night for them. Violet could hear her father talking with some of the other adults, explaining that he wished she had a mother around, especially now that she was a young lady. She hated when he used that term, _young lady._ Earlier that day her birthday present from him was an awful speech about how boys, or _gentlemen_ as he referred to them, were going to start courting her. Everyone at the party was enjoying drinks and dancing; that was, everyone but Violet who was stuck dancing with Sheriff Forbes' son Matthew.

"Could I borrow my sister from you?" Damon asked, cutting in and not leaving Matthew much choice.

"Thank you," Violet murmured to Damon as they started dancing together. "He's awful."

"He's adored you since we were five," Damon reminded her.

"He's had an awkward way of showing it," Violet said back. "He's only tormented me since then."

"That's how boys are," Damon told her. "But, he's no good for you, he's too much like you."

"And how's that?" Violet asked with raised eye brows.

"Let's say," Damon started off. "Out going." He smirked at her. "Now, he," he said, nodding over to Thomas Fell who was standing on the opposite side of the room playing the role of wall flower. "Quiet, shy. He would be good for you."

"Please don't start on the marriage talk," she pleaded with him. "I've already gotten enough from father."

"Whoever he ends up being, he'll be very lucky," Damon smiled at her.

"Thank you again for saving me Damon," Violet smiled back at him.

"I'll always be around to save you," he promised her.

**thanks for reading! hope you liked the chapter, please let me know what you thought! :)**


	12. Taking Sides

**thank you so much for the reviews/follows/favorites! this is my most favorited/followed story, so thank you so so much for your support! :) it means so much to me! hope you like this update :) **

_Taking Sides _

It was early afternoon and Violet was finally starting to slowly wake up, her strength returning to her body. She turned onto her other side, keeping her eyes shut, as she was still feeling a bit sleepy. With one hand, she reached over across the soft sheets to the other side for Klaus. Feeling an empty space, she sat up slowly and opened her eyes to scan the room, sensing that someone was there with her.

"Morning sis," Damon said from the window seat where he was watching her sleep. He was sitting sideways on it, his legs stretched out in front of him. "Nice of you to join the living." He thought about it, since vampires weren't technically alive. "Or, the non-living rather."

"How long was I out for?" Violet asked, running a hand through her messy hair. She knew it had to be at least a day since Damon was wearing something different than when he was when he came to heal her.

"Two days," Damon answered, looking out the window. Their window faced the back of the house and he was looking at the garden below. Violet couldn't believe she had been asleep so long, though she had been extremely sick. Being as sick as she had been, she had needed a few days to heal up fully. Looking at her now, however, you wouldn't believe that she had been near death two days prior.

"Where is everybody?" Violet yawned, stretching her arms.

"Rebekah went to go pick up some witch that's coming into town," Damon started to explain, still looking outside. "Gloria something or other." Violet nodded, figuring Gloria would help with the un-linking the siblings. "Klaus went to track down Finn, I told him I'd keep an eye on you till he got back." He finally looked over to Violet. "He's a worrier."

"Aw," Violet said, tilting her head to the side. "Bromance."

"Don't get crazy," Damon told her.

"We just have a common interest," Klaus said from the doorway, causing them both to look over. "How are you feeling love?"

"Like I want to kill your mother," Violet said blatantly. "So, better."

"Almost makes you miss Margaret," Damon said, referencing Thomas's mother who hadn't liked Violet either; Violet rolled her eyes, tossing the blanket to the side and getting out of bed.

"What are you two up to?" Violet asked curiously, looking between her brother and boyfriend. How had they been alone together for this long without trying to kill each other? She went over to the bathroom door, grabbing her towel from the back of the door. More than anything, after spending nearly three days in bed, she felt like she needed an hour long shower.

"What makes you think we're up to something?" Klaus asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Because you both have this evil scheme look in your eyes," Violet said back, knowing them both well enough. Hearing voices downstairs, she stopped to listen. "Who's downstairs?"

"You remember Sage, don't you?" Klaus asked her.

"Sage?" Violet asked, leaning against the bathroom doorway. "Follow us around forever, obsessed with your brother Sage." Klaus nodded. "What the hell is going on?"

"Sage is here to talk Finn off the ledge while we look for their mother," Damon told her.

"We?" Violet asked with raised eye brows as Damon got up from his seat. "Are you on our side now?"

"I'm on the_ make my baby sister happy_ side," Damon said, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Damon."

"Hm?" Damon asked, expecting a thank you or something heartfelt.

"Two minutes doesn't make me a baby," she smirked at him. He pulled her into a headlock, but kissed her head. "What does Elena think about this?"

"Could always find out," Damon shrugged, letting Violet go and taking his phone from his pocket to call Elena. She had been trying to call him since he went over to help Violet, but he hadn't been answering her. After Violet got sick and he had seen how Klaus really was with her, he started to have a change of heart about the whole thing. He knew what it was like to have those feelings for someone. The phone rang twice before Elena answered, both Klaus and Violet being able to hear everything.

_"Damon, where have you been?" _Elena demanded._ "I've been trying you for two days!"_

"Did you forget the part where my sister was dying?" Damon snapped at her.

There were a lot of reasons for Damon taking his new side. He saw how Klaus truly was with his sister; he knew he loved her and made her happy. Elena's insensitivity about Violet wasn't helping. It drove him nearly as crazy as Violet not caring about Elena. He also figured that, by taking their side, he could try to negotiate to keep Elena safe since he knew if Violet had a chance she would kill Elena.

_"You said she was fine," _Elena reminded him, her tone sounding annoyed. She didn't care at all about Violet and what happened to her._ "Are you with her now?"_

"No," Damon lied, looking between his sister and Klaus. "I'm in the car." Violet smiled. She was happy that it wasn't just Stefan that understood her now, but Damon as well.

_"Ok, well the plan is back on track,"_ Elena started to explain.

"What do you mean?" Damon asked in confusion. "I heard Sage burned the part of the bridge that was made of white oak." What Elena didn't know was Damon was the one that told Sage where the white oak was.

_"Yeah, but Alaric made the new sign for the Wickery Bridge out of the same wood," _Elena grinned._ "He's making stakes out of it right now."_

"Huh," Damon said, looking between Violet and Klaus. "That's...interesting."

_"Interesting? Damon, it's great! We finally have a weapon that can kill Klaus," _Elena smiled._ "Well, technically, ten weapons. But, anyway, he'll be out of your sister's life forever."_ Violet raised her eye brows at Damon.

"He makes her happy Elena," Damon said back.

_"Don't tell me you're backing out now," _Elena accused._ "Not after what he did to me, to Jenna. Now, Bonnie's mom is a vampire too."_

"Bonnie's mom was my fault," Damon reminded her.

_"You did it to save your sister, who wouldn't have been in that situation without-"_

"Why don't I just come over?" Damon stopped her. "We can talk about it at your place."

Elena agreed, hanging up the phone with Damon. Damon promised to talk to Violet later, letting her know what the others were up to. However, he knew how she felt about Elena. He made a promise to her that he wouldn't let them kill Klaus. In exchange, she had to promise him that she wouldn't hurt Elena. As much as she wanted to kill Elena, Violet agreed and Damon left to go to Elena's home. This left Klaus and Violet alone in their room, as well as in the house.

"Elena's right you know," Klaus said, referencing Elena's comment on the phone. "About what happened to you being because of me." Guilty didn't begin to describe how he felt. First, he had to worry about his father trying to hurt her because of her association with him. Now, he had to worry about his mother too. Though his father was obviously out of the picture, his mother was still out there waiting for her next chance.

"She's a whiny brat that wants my brother to take her side," Violet said back in annoyance. Elena was lucky that Damon made her promise him not to touch her. "Please don't apologize for it, it's not your fault." He nodded, though he didn't feel any less responsible.

"Do you believe him?" Klaus changed the subject. "About him wanting to help us."

"Damon can be a huge pain in the ass," Violet said. "He can be deceitful and manipulative-"

"You're not making a very good case for him," Klaus smirked at her; she made a face at him.

"The point is, I can tell when he's being all of those things," Violet explained. "I can tell when he's not being honest with me." She shrugged. "Now wasn't one of those times."

"Twin thing?" Klaus asked, a little amused; Violet smiled a little.

"Guess so," she nodded.

"I trust him too," Klaus agreed; Violet looked at him curiously.

"You barely trust your own shadow," Violet commented, looking him over. "Why do you suddenly trust my brother?"

"Because you trust him," Klaus told her. "And, because, he hasn't left the house since he came back to heal you." They could hear the downstairs door open and close. "That must be Rebekah with Gloria."

"I'll meet you downstairs," Violet said to him, kissing him once before going to shower.

Violet took her time, feeling much better now than she had a few days before. After her shower, she got out and dried her hair before pulling on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a red, long sleeved top. After finishing off her make up, she pulled on her black boots before going downstairs to see what everyone was doing. Rebekah and Stefan had gone off to school she assumed and Finn and Sage were no where to be found. Klaus was alone with Gloria who was busy studying the un-linking spell; neither of them noticed her come in.

"...how's it going?" Violet asked, making her presence known.

"It's going," Gloria answered, not taking her eyes off the spell. "I should be able to get them un-linked by tonight."

"Tonight?" Violet asked, surprised it was going to take so long; it was still fairly early in the day.

"It's a complex spell," Gloria answered, finally looking over to Violet. "Cast by the original witch." She shrugged. "Could end up taking awhile." She looked to Klaus. "So, you might want to keep your siblings close to home. Wouldn't want the others to have a chance at killing them."

"Elijah and Kol are both gone," Klaus told her. "Besides, Damon said he would gather the stakes from Elena and bring them to us."

"When did you talk to Damon?" Violet asked curiously.

"He called while you were in the shower," Klaus explained; he studied her expression. "What is it love?"

"Nothing," she shook it off. "Just you two being chummy is freaking me out a little." He laughed.

"Better than the other way around," he commented, which she agreed with.

They left Gloria to work on the spell in the room alone, leaving the vials of blood from the five original siblings with her. Violet was still worried about the time that it was going to take; a lot could happen in a few hours. Klaus assured her, however, that everything was going to be all right. Even if they weren't un-linked yet, Damon was going to be there soon with the stakes. After sometime, Damon did show up at the house that evening with a duffel bag full of stakes; he didn't seem happy though.

"What's wrong?" Violet asked as he handed over the bag to Klaus in the front hall of the house.

"I went over to Elena's to get the stakes," Damon started to explain. "I told her I'd give them out, that I didn't want her to get caught with them."

"Nice lie," Violet stopped him, smiling.

"Yeah, but-"

"There's only eight here," Klaus finished for him, setting the bag to the side; Damon nodded.

"She gave one to Matt because they saw Finn and Sage going to the grille," he explained. "And, since Alaric made the stakes, he kept one."

"Ok, well you go get the one from Alaric," Violet said since they were friends, going over to the door. "Klaus can get Sage and Finn, I'll get the stake from Matt." She didn't want Klaus to go after Matt in case Matt was bold enough to try to kill him with the stake and was successful. She went to take a step outside, but couldn't leave. It was like how she couldn't enter a house without being invited in.

"What the hell is going on?" Violet asked as both Klaus and Damon managed to walk by her.

"Oh right _that_," Klaus said as if he had forgotten. "We both agreed that, until this mess is sorted out, it would be better for you to stay at home. So, Gloria set up a little barrier for us."

"Safety reasons," Damon agreed.

"Are you kidding me?!" Violet snapped, trying to step outside again though it was useless.

"You've almost gotten yourself killed once this week love," Klaus reminded her, heading down the front steps of the house after Damon. "Let's not shoot for a second." Rather than say anything, Violet grabbed a vase off a nearby table and threw it at them both.

"No, we love _you_ more!" Damon called after her, smirk on his face as she slammed the front door shut. When she turned around, Gloria was standing in the entry way with her. She must have finished the spell because she had left the room and returned with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"I think having them be friends is worse than when they were enemies," Violet told her. "Now, they're teaming up on me."

"It's not just you," Gloria explained. "They called Stefan and had him take Rebekah away for the weekend. She thinks it's just a romantic trip away." She looked Violet over. "If it makes you feel better, they're un-linked now."

"Yeah, but the stakes are still out there and-"

"Come sit down," Gloria said to her. Violet followed her into the next room, joining her on the couch. Violet sighed dramatically, falling back against the cushions.

"He's right to be worried you know," Gloria pointed out, pouring the wine; Violet rolled her eyes. "Anyone that wants to hurt him could use you to do it." She set the bottle down, then picked up her glass. "I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to make some more hybrids now."

"Well, then that will end his and Damon's friendship," Violet said, sipping at her wine. "Because he'll need Elena's blood to turn them."

"Doesn't mean he has to kill her," Gloria said. "Besides, Damon seems pretty worried about you too."

"I guess," Violet agreed, setting her glass down. Gloria studied her expression curiously.

"What else is bothering you?" Gloria asked, looking her over again. She could tell that there was something else on Violet's mind other than the current issue of the white oak stakes.

"It's not really a good time for it," Violet answered. There never really was a good time for it, though it was something she had thought about several times over the years. The thoughts usually picked up around the times Klaus would take her to see the Lockwood family. While she was sick, she had recalled visiting Tyler as a baby and had started to think about it again. With Gloria being a witch, she knew she was the person Violet would have to talk to about it, though she had never really discussed it with Klaus.

"Well, come on," Gloria insisted, smiling a little. "Out with it." She grinned. "I won't tell Klaus if that's what you're worried about."

"I want a baby," Violet finally confessed; Gloria was shocked. "Would you be able to help me with that?"

**thanks for reading and, again, thanks for the support! please let me know what you thought! :)**


	13. Family Talk

**thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! hope you enjoy this chapter! :) **

_Family Talk_

"You wanna run that by me again?" Gloria asked with raised eye brows, still surprised. There was no way that she heard what Violet had just said. It was too shocking, too outrageous. It wasn't a possible that Violet had just asked for what she did.

"I want to have a baby," Violet repeated. "And I need your help."

"You have lost your damn mind," Gloria told her.

"I know how crazy it is-"

"I don't think you do," Gloria interrupted her. "Violet, hon, you're dead. You can't have kids."

"I shouldn't be alive, but I am," Violet insisted. "There has to be some kind of magic, some kind of spell or loop hole..."

"Do you know how far back that is?" Gloria tried to explain. "How deep and dark we'd have to go?" She shook her head. "I'm not sure if I can go there."

"What if I could promise you Esther's necklace?" Violet offered her. She knew what it would mean to have a talisman from the original witch. Since Esther's plan, Rebekah didn't want her mother's necklace anymore. Once Klaus stopped Esther, which Violet knew that he would, she obviously would have no use for it. When Violet said this, she seemed to have caught Gloria's attention. However, she still wasn't one hundred percent convinced.

"What does Klaus think about this?" Gloria finally asked; Violet didn't answering right away, not looking directly at her. "Oh _no_. You haven't even talked to him yet?"

"I mean, not...technically," Violet admitted. They had only ever talked about Violet's child and family, they never talked about having their own children because it was never on the table. The more she thought about it now though, the more she wanted it.

"Violet!" Gloria said, her voice firm; she shook her head. "No, before I even think about getting involved you need to talk to the father."

"You know how he gets though," Violet reminded her. "You saw how he was about breaking the hybrid curse."

"She's right you know," Elijah's voice came from the entrance to the sitting room. Both women turned their heads to see him standing there. Though Elijah was probably her favorite original brother, it annoyed Violet how he always seemed to pop up out of no where; he seemed to do it more than anyone else. She was surprised he was back, but happy that he was in agreement with her. She wasn't sure how she felt about having another person in on her secret though because the more people that knew, the more likely it was to be found out.

"What if it doesn't work," Elijah continued, coming into the room. "He'll drive himself mad for centuries trying to find a way to give Violet a baby."

"So, you think this is a good idea?" Gloria asked Elijah.

"I think my brother would want whatever would make Violet happy," Elijah said, smiling at Violet who gave a small smile back. After all their time together, Elijah had grown to adore Violet like a sister. "And, since Klaus is a hybrid, he can technically have children. I've always wondered what it would be like to have a niece or nephew."

"I think you're both crazy," Gloria informed them, getting up from the couch now.

"But you'll help?" Violet asked hopefully; Gloria nodded, though she still didn't seem convinced of this plan.

"I'll start digging in the morning," Gloria promised before going upstairs for the night. When she had gone, Violet turned to Elijah.

"Please don't tell him," Violet told him as he sat next to her. "If he finds out and it doesn't end up working-"

"I know," Elijah reminded her. Hearing a car outside, they stopped discussing Violet's plan to get pregnant. The car door outside slammed, so they knew that it couldn't be good. Klaus came into the house alone, slamming the front door as well once he came inside. Violet and Elijah came out into the entry way of the house to see what was going on.

"Did you find the stake?" Violet asked, looking him over once. He seemed like he was conflicted in his emotions. Anger was definitely one of them, but sadness seemed to be in there as well.

"Didn't need to," Klaus answered her; the trace of sadness in him seemed to flash across his face. "It's already been used."

"Where's Damon?" Violet asked with panic in her voice, assuming there had been some kind of accident. Why else would Damon leave with Klaus but not return?

"He's with Alaric," Klaus assured her. "Trying to get the other stake back."

"It was Finn," Elijah realized, his voice soft; Klaus nodded.

"Elena and her friends must have thought we were all still linked," Klaus explained.

"Where is he?" Elijah asked; he wanted to give his older brother the funeral he deserved.

"Unless they moved him, behind the grill," Klaus answered.

Elijah almost couldn't believe Klaus had left Finn like that, but he knew he should have expected it. Shortly after learning this, Elijah left the house and left Klaus and Violet alone; Gloria was in her guest room and Rebekah and Stefan were still out of town as they weren't coming back until the next day. Klaus didn't say anything to Violet as he moved into the sitting room. He was starting a fire in the fire place for when Damon got back with the stake. Violet watched him from the doorway and he could feel her eyes on him.

"If you have something to say I'd rather you just say it," he commented, kneeling and tossing another log onto the freshly lit fire.

"Do you want to talk about what happened tonight?" she offered.

"Not particularly," Klaus answered, standing up fully and turning to her with a smile. "Not much to talk about."

"Your brother just died," Violet said, stepping into the room and crossing her arms over herself. "I know you didn't really get along, but-"

"But nothing," Klaus snapped at her, making her jump a little; he had never snapped at her like that before. Before she could say anything, Damon was coming back into the house. Violet saw before Klaus that Damon was empty handed.

"Where is the stake?" Klaus immediately asked.

"I don't have it," Damon started to explain. He couldn't get the rest of his explanation out as Klaus sped over and slammed him against the wall. Damon was trying to push him off, but wasn't strong enough against the original.

"Stop it!" Violet said, tangling her arms in theirs as she attempted to pry them apart. Not wanting to hurt Violet in the process, Klaus backed off; Violet stepped slightly between them.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Violet demanded. She knew that this wasn't the news he wanted to hear, but the look in his eyes just now showed he wanted to really hurt Damon; after everything they talked about, he should have known not to go after her brother like that.

"You're joking?" Klaus scoffed. "Violet, that's the one thing out there that can kill me. And your brother, who wasn't even on our side until this morning, conveniently can't find it."

"You are so paranoid!" Violet told him. "Not everyone is out to get you."

"Don't be so naive Violet," Klaus chided her. She couldn't believe that he was talking to her this way.

"You don't have to trust that I'm on your side," Damon stepped in. "I'm not just doing this for you, I'm doing it for my own self preservation."

"Damon, nothing is going to happen to you over this," Violet said, though she was giving a warning glare to her boyfriend as she said this; Klaus only rolled his eyes at her.

"Not that," Damon clarified. "When Elena told me about Finn, I went over to make sure she was ok because I knew that Sage would be pissed. When I got there, Sage and one of the vampires she turned had just dropped over."

"What are you saying?" Violet asked.

"If you kill an original, their entire bloodline dies with them," Damon explained. "It explains how Sage and that other guy just mysteriously died." He shrugged. "With Elena's luck, I'm sure you turned ours."

"He did," Violet nodded, looking to Klaus; she wasn't the only one that kept track of her bloodline. Klaus had kept track of which vampires in his bloodline turned which, and was happy that it was his bloodline that had turned Violet. He thought that it was one more thing that made them closer.

"Where is the stake Damon?" Klaus repeated, his teeth clenched. He clearly didn't care about the consequence of killing an original, he only cared to prevent it from happening in the first place.

"Ric has it," Damon started out saying. "I went over to get it from him, but it wasn't where he left it."

"Someone stole it from him?" Violet asked. "Well, I'm never trusting him to hide anything important." She tried to make light of the situation with her sarcastic comment, hoping either of the men would crack a smile. Neither Damon or Klaus seemed very amused though, fully grounded by the gravity of the situation.

"That's kind of what happened," Damon hesitated. "Alaric sort of has this evil alter ego thing going on. Evil Ric must have hidden it, so now Good Ric doesn't know where it is."

"Oh you've got to be joking," Klaus said; the look on Damon's face showed that he wasn't. "What do you plan on doing about this?"

"We'll figure it out in the morning," Violet cut in. She was so tired of this argument, she couldn't take it anymore. Klaus opened his mouth to fight back, but she immediately cut him off. "It's late, I'm exhausted, and we're not getting anything done with you constantly snapping at people!"

She turned to Damon and ordered that he go home, which he immediately obliged. Since Elena and the others all wanted the stake, they were already working on a plan to get it back from Alaric. They didn't want the stake to kill Klaus anymore since they were afraid of killing off the Salvatore's bloodline; this would result in the death of Damon, Bonnie's mom, Caroline, and Tyler as well as Stefan and Violet. Instead, they wanted to destroy the stake to protect their friends. Bonnie was looking into alternative ways to get rid of Klaus.

Violet was currently furious with Klaus as they had been feuding since Damon got back. She didn't think that there was any reason for him to be acting this way and there was certainly no reason for him to be snapping at her over it. Though Violet figured it was rooted in the loss of his brother, she didn't stick around to wait for an explanation as she stormed up to their bedroom and slammed the door. They loved each other and rarely fought; when they did though, it could be disastrous. Klaus followed her upstairs, but when he tried the door he found it to be locked.

"Violet, open the door," he demanded. She started blasting music inside their room. "Violet, open this door or I'll break it."

"Go ahead!" she screamed over the music. "I dare you!"

The door flew open, splintering on the side. When Klaus came in, he was met by a small bedside lamp being thrown at him. The two continued to argue, where he felt that she didn't understand and she felt that he shouldn't have treated her that way. The fight ended with him pulling the door shut behind him, though it awkwardly hung on the hinges; he wasn't going to sleep in their room that night.

* * *

The next morning, Violet woke up in their bed alone as she sat up slowly and blinked at the bright sunlight streaming in the windows. The shattered pieces of the lamp were cleaned up and the door had been replaced. She turned her head to her bedside table where there was a large bouquet of multi-colored flowers along with an apology note. Violet rolled out of bed, pulling on shorts under her t-shirt as she went downstairs to find Klaus in the now quiet house. When she got to the stairs, she was surprised to find Esther standing at the bottom of them.

"What are you doing here?" Violet asked when she got to the bottom as well.

"Finishing what I started," Esther told her, revealing the stake as she was going to try to kill Violet. The two of them fought on the floor, struggling to gain control.

* * *

Klaus was downstairs, unable to sleep after the argument with Violet. He had set up his canvas in the sitting room, beginning to paint to clear his head. Faintly, he thought he could hear something coming from his and Violet's room. That was when he realized it sounded like a struggle. He flew upstairs where he found Violet tossing and turning in bed alone, having a nightmare. He went over to her side of the bed, sitting on the edge of it.

"Violet," Klaus said, trying to wake her. She continued to toss and fought against his touch, her nightmare feeling even more real in her mind.

"No, stop," Violet pleaded, knocking his hand away. "Don't. Don't!"

"Violet!" Klaus said a little louder to wake her, making her jolt awake. She sat up quickly, her worried eyes scanning the room. "It's just me love," he assured her, getting her to look at him. "You were having a nightmare." Violet threw her arms around his neck, grateful that he was there and that she was safe. "It's all right," he promised, hugging her waist and rubbing her back. "What was it?" She shook her head against his shoulder before pulling away.

"I don't want to talk about it," Violet said, her eyes full of tears that were threatening to spill out; she let out a deep breath as she tried to get herself together. "Will you stay up here? Please? I'm sorry we fought, I just-"

"Of course I'll stay," Klaus stopped her, climbing over her legs to get into bed next to her, still in his jeans and sweater. He pulled her over to him, letting her lay against his chest; her body still felt tense. "You can relax love," he murmured into her hair. "Whatever it was, it can't hurt you."

* * *

Violet woke up the next morning with the sun in her eyes, her face buried against Klaus's sweater. She pulled away a little, feeling the warm imprint of the fabric on her cheek. As she moved away from him, Klaus began to wake up. He smiled at her, his eyes still sleepy as he turned onto his side to face her.

"Did you sleep all right love?" he asked her; she nodded as he brushed a loose strand of hair from her face. "Good." He looked her over once. "Do you want to tell me what it was about?"

"It won't make a difference," she shrugged it off like it was nothing; she didn't want to talk about it anymore. There were too many things on her mind right now for this nightmare to also be weighing on her. One of these thoughts was about her current plan to get pregnant without telling Klaus what she was up to; was she really right to do this? What if he didn't even want children?

"Something on your mind?" he asked, reading her face exactly.

"Just wondering about something," she said lightly.

"Well," he smiled at her, hoping to ease her mind from the night before. "Ask away." She bit her lip, hesitating as she thought on how to ask.

"I've just been thinking a lot about Tyler and my other relatives," she lied. "I guess I was just wondering...if you ever wanted that."

"A family?" he asked, a bit surprised by her question; they had never talked about this before.

"Uh huh," Violet nodded, trying to hide her eagerness. "So...was that something you ever wanted?"

"What is this about?" Klaus asked in confusion, wondering if she was unhappy because that was something they couldn't have together.

"Just me being curious," Violet assured him, putting on her best liar face; it worked.

"I mean, I suppose I did," Klaus answered, turning over on his back again; Violet sat up a little, looking down at him. "When I was still human." He smiled up at her. "I wanted a lot of them."

"Really?" Violet asked, smiling now too.

"Sure," he nodded, looking on to the ceiling. "I came from a family with a lot of children, so I wanted that too." He paused. "And, I wanted to be a better father than my own." He looked back over to her. "Where is this coming from again?"

"It's just the nosy girlfriend in me," she smiled sweetly at him, going to get out of bed. He caught her wrist, preventing her from leaving.

"Are you happy with how things are?" he finally asked her, worried that she was upset over what they couldn't have.

"Yes!" she said quickly. "Of course I am. Really, it's just something I always wondered." She leaned over to kiss him once before hopping out of bed. "I'm going to shower, I'll meet you downstairs."

"Mhmm," Klaus nodded, eyeing her skeptically as she went into the bathroom and shut the door. What was she up to?

**thanks for reading! hope that you liked it :) please let me know what you thought, your reviews are always so encouraging! thanks a bunch :)**


	14. Broken

**thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! i wrote this chapter a little differently, hopping back and forth between present time and a few days before. this chapter is a bit more violent than past chapters (more mention of blood as well as an attack) so i just wanted to give a heads up. hope that you like it! :) **

_Broken_

Violet couldn't believe what had happened or what she had done. These past few days had been crazy, full of twists and turns that she hadn't expected. It all had lead her back here now, at the home she once shared with her brothers. Stefan would be shocked at her actions, but at this point he would forgive her. Would Damon though? In this moment though, after what happened, Violet didn't care. And though what she had done wouldn't change anything, it still gave her a sense of control in a powerless situation.

Hearing a car outside, Violet moved to leave the dark house. She straightened out her white sweater, wiping her hands on her jeans before opening the door to leave. The headlights of the car Damon had stolen to get back to town temporarily blinded her, but her eyes adjusted once he turned off the car and rushed out. Violet felt numb as he ran up to her on the front steps of the house.

"Vi," Damon said, hurrying up to her and looking her over once. Her white top was stained with blood, as well as her jeans where she had wiped her hands. There was blood on her face, especially around her mouth, that had also dripped down onto her neck and caused her hair to stick in some places.

"God, Vi, what did you do?" he demanded, taking hold of her by her arms. After seeing her at the storage unit however, he was sure he knew what happened already; he was just refusing to believe it. "Tell me you didn't!" His voice was pleading.

"I should have done it months ago," Violet said coldly; Damon released her, speeding into the house.

"ELENA!"

* * *

_Three Days Ago_

Both Elijah and Gloria left town again, leaving the house to Violet, Klaus, Rebekah and Stefan. The previous day, Violet was afraid of her nightmare coming true as Esther had returned to the house. She had been alone in the house with Rebekah at the time when Esther turned up, claiming that she was dying. As Stefan and Klaus came back that afternoon, Esther quickly died. What they didn't know was she had taken over Rebekah's body in a manner similar to how Klaus would take over other people's bodies.

It was a quiet afternoon, with Stefan and Rebekah both being out. Rebekah had sucked Stefan into helping her decorate for the decade dance later that night, but right now she was no where to be found, leaving him awkwardly alone with Elena and her friends. Rebekah, or Esther rather, had gone saying that she would get the last white oak stake from Alaric. This left the house that afternoon to Klaus and Violet who were painting and reading.

Violet sat side ways in a chair, her long legs dangling over one arm while her head rested back against the other while she read. Occasionally she would look over at Klaus who had set up his canvas again to continue working on the painting he had started a few nights before when they were fighting.

"What do you think love?" Klaus asked, setting his brush and paint down as he was finally done.

"It's great," Violet said, though she was so engrossed in reading she hadn't actually looked over. "I really like the coloring." She looked up when she felt him leaning against the arm of the chair over her, a hand resting on either side of her head. "Yes?"

"You didn't even look," he laughed, a playful grin on his face. She turned her head slightly, then turned back to look up at him.

"I do like it," she repeated. "I always do."

"Yeah?"

"Mhmm," she nodded. "I think it's safe to say you're my favorite artist."

"I thought you liked Monet," he commented.

"I do," she agreed; she grinned up at him. "But he wasn't nearly as good of a kisser."

"Oh, is that so?" he chuckled, leaning down to kiss her. She dropped her book, reaching up and tangling her hands in his hair as they continued to kiss.

"Ew," they heard Rebekah saying from the doorway. They both looked over to see the blonde they thought was Klaus's sister giving them a disgusted expression.

"You're back," Klaus said standing up the whole way. "Did you-"

"Get the stake," Rebekah finished for him, tossing it at him. He immediately destroyed it by throwing it in the fire place. "Now, I'll leave you two alone."

"Where are you going?"

"To help Stefan finish decorating for tonight," Rebekah lied, intending to go meet up with Alaric and the real stake instead.

"What's tonight?" Klaus asked curiously.

"The decade dance!" Rebekah complained. "You promised you would go!"

"I don't remember that," Klaus said, his forehead scrunching as he struggled to remember.

"Oh right," Violet said, tilting her head back to look up at him again. "I forgot to tell you. There's a twenties dance tonight, Rebekah was in charge of planning it, she wants us to go."

"To a high school dance?" Klaus asked. "You're serious?"

"Please?" Rebekah begged. "It'll be just like old times for the four of us!"

"It'll make your favorite girls very happy," Violet added.

"All right," Klaus finally gave in. "We'll go."

* * *

_Present Time_

Had Violet known what was going to happen at that dance, she never would have gone. Esther trapped them all there, taking Elena so that she could turn Alaric into a vampire like she had with her children. Luckily, they were able to get out of the high school. Unfortunately though, Alaric had already died and needed to complete the transition to survive.

Violet was walking back to the mansion now, having abandoned her car. She didn't speed through the woods, she took her time, each step feeling heavy. She recalled staying with her brother that night in the cemetery until Alaric passed away; she knew they were best friends. No matter what, she would always be there for her twin. Tonight, it hurt to know that he wasn't the same way with her. Alaric hadn't actually died that night though and managed to feed, turning into a vicious vampire hunter.

* * *

_Earlier That Morning_

"You need to leave," Klaus prodded, taking her suitcase from the closet and beginning to pack it for her on their bed. Alaric had the white oak stake that could kill them all and it was now indestructible; it wouldn't be destroyed when used against it's first victim. "Go with Rebekah and get out of this town."

"If you're staying, I'm staying," Violet argued, taking clothes out as he put them in. "You're in just as much danger as I am."

"Do it for me love," Klaus implored, taking her face gently in his hands. "For my sanity. If something were to happen to you-"

"What if something happens to you?" Violet interrupted, pushing his hands away.

"Your brothers and I are taking care of it," Klaus assured her.

"Please don't give me the _the_ _men will handle it_ speech," Violet rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over herself; he gave her a half smile.

"You know that I'm very old fashioned," Klaus reminded her, getting her to uncross her arms to hug him.

"You know that there's only one way to get rid of Alaric," Violet murmured into his shoulder as she had her arms around his neck in their embrace. They had discovered that Elena and Alaric's lives were linked. Once Elena died, Alaric would die as well.

"We're finding another way," Klaus said, pulling back to look at her. "You remember your promise to Damon."

"I know," Violet mumbled, looking down. He let one hand go from her waist to get her to look up at him.

"Everything will be fine love," Klaus promised, kissing her once. "Trust me."

* * *

_Present Time_

How could either of them know what was about to go horribly wrong? Neither of them could have predicted it. He had called her while her and Rebekah were on the road to Chicago, telling them of the plan. With Bonnie's help, they were going to desiccate Alaric's body like her mother had done with Mikael. What they hadn't planned was for the others to turn and use their plan on Klaus instead. Stefan hadn't known and didn't take part, but Damon had. Violet continued through the woods that night, wiping a tear off her face as she remembered her brother's betrayal, leaves and twigs snapping under her feet.

What Violet didn't know was this was Damon's plan to actually keep Klaus safe. He was the one that suggested the idea to the others since Klaus had turned their bloodline and they couldn't actually kill him. Once he got Klaus out of town, he would give him blood to awake him. This way, Violet and Klaus would be able to get out of town with the others thinking that Klaus was gone for good. As he stood in the house now though, the floor covered in blood, he realized that he should have shared his plan with someone.

* * *

_Earlier That Night_

"What?" Violet snapped as she spoke on the phone with Stefan. The girls had stopped halfway to Chicago to get some rest as well as something to eat. Stefan had just called to tell her what Damon had done.

_"I don't know what he was thinking," _Stefan continued._ "He's already gone off with the body."_

"I don't believe him!" Violet said, her chest feeling heavy. How could Damon do this to her?

_"Vi, there's something else,"_ Stefan said, his voice grim. _"Alaric's already gone after them."_

"We've gotta go," Violet told Rebekah, grabbing her keys and leaving the motel to get into her car and speed back to Mystic Falls. "Where's he taking Klaus?"

Stefan told Violet where Damon was going to store Klaus for now, an old storage unit not far from town. As the girls pulled up to the building, they could already hear the fighting inside. They got there in just enough time to see Alaric driving the stake into Klaus as he laid in the casket. Violet screamed, but Damon got up to grab her and keep her back away from Alaric. Knowing it wasn't safe for the others, Rebekah sped out of the building to draw Alaric after her. After all, she was much faster than Damon or Violet and would give them time to get away; it wasn't really Damon Rebekah was concerned with, only Violet.

Violet slammed the coffin shut to keep the fire from burning. Once it was shut, she collapsed against it and sobbed. Damon carefully went over to her, not sure how she was going to react. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She immediately grabbed it, turning around and twisting his arm behind his back to break it.

"How could you do this to me?!" Violet screamed, shoving her brother to the ground.

"Vi, I swear," Damon grimaced, holding his arm with his good hand. "I can explain. I didn't mean-"

"I don't want to hear your explanation!" Violet shouted, covering her ears with her hands.

"Violet-"

"Just STOP!" Violet screeched, falling to her knees on the ground. She let go of her ears, holding her face in her hands as she started bawling into them. Damon had never seen his sister like this before, not even when she had lost Thomas. His arm slowly starting to heal, Damon made his way over to kneel in front of his sister. Her tears, however, turned into some what maniacal laughter. It seemed as though Violet had snapped.

"Vi," Damon said softly. She removed her hands from her face, still giggling a little as she looked at him. "Let me take you home, all right? We can talk-"

"There's nothing to talk about," Violet laughed, wiping her tears that were black from her mascara off her face. As she looked into Damon's concerned eyes, she started to laugh more.

"What's so funny right now?" Damon asked, concerned his sister was losing it completely.

"You know what this means right?" Violet said darkly, her laughter ending. "About our little deal?"

"Violet, no!" Damon said, trying to get to his feet quickly as she got up.

Before he could do anything, she snapped his neck. Outside, before getting into her car, she slashed his tires so that he couldn't follow her. She smashed his phone as well to keep him from warning Elena. On her way back to Mystic Falls, Violet made two phone calls. The first to Rebekah forced her to leave a cryptic voice mail about how Rebekah wouldn't have to out run Alaric much longer. The second phone call was to Elena. In her current state, it wasn't hard to pass herself off as being upset.

"Violet, what is it?" Elena asked in confusion as she answered. She was home alone, her friends having left after their mini celebration over getting rid of Klaus.

_"I tried to stop him,"_ Violet lied through her tears. _"But I couldn't."_

"What happened?" Elena asked, concern rising in her voice.

_"Damon's dead," _Violet sobbed._ "Alaric killed him."_

"What?" Elena gasped.

_"I'll be with him at the house," _Violet continued, wiping the tears off as she pulled up alone to the Salvatore house._ "If you want to come over and say goodbye."_

"Yeah, of course," Elena said, tearing up as well as she prepared to leave. She didn't let anyone know where she was going, she went over to the Salvatore house alone. As she pulled up, she was surprised that all the lights were off. Going inside, she turned on the light where she saw Violet sitting alone in the dark, drinking.

"Violet," Elena said, stepping into the room. "Where's Damon?"

"In that storage unit with a broken neck," Violet smiled at her. Realizing that Violet had lead her there, Elena turned to run out of the house. Violet sped over and blocked the door, so Elena made her way over to the stairs. Violet ran up after her, grabbing her by her hair and throwing her back down them. As Elena rolled down the steps, Violet heard a crack.

"Ah," Elena gasped, holding her now broken arm.

"Do you really think you can out run me?" Violet asked in amusement, kicking Elena in the stomach while she was down. Elena reached for her phone that had fallen out of her back pocket, but Violet picked it up first.

"Seriously?" Violet asked, taking the phone and throwing it against the wall. "No one's coming to help Elena, it's just me and you."

"Violet, don't do this," Elena said, struggling to get to her feet. As she tried to get up, Violet punched her in the face to knock her back down. Elena's nose broke, blood gushing down her face which drove Violet crazy; she held herself in check though.

"Give me one good reason," Violet demanded as Elena held her sleeve to her nose.

"Your brothers," Elena said, giving up on stopping the blood and holding her side where Violet had kicked her; Elena thought she broke a rib.

"Now, which one do you mean," Violet asked. "Stefan, who's heart you broke because you couldn't help yourself from wanting them both-"

"He didn't understand what I wanted!" Elena tried to argue; she meant how Stefan was willing to side with Violet over her.

"I'm their sister!" Violet yelled, pulling Elena to her feet. She threw her against the wall where the mirror was, the glass shattering as Elena bounced off of it. "I have been for close to 170 years now. You think that you can just walk in here and have everyone bend your way?" Violet scoffed. "You're no better than Katherine."

"You know what this will do to Damon," Elena coughed.

"Yeah, thing about Damon," Violet said, kneeling down next to Elena. "We made a deal, Klaus's life for yours." She smiled at her as she grabbed Elena by the hair. "Deal's broken."

"You know what Klaus did to me!" Elena winced against Violet's grip as she brought Elena back up to her feet. Elena had to lean back against the wall for support, her entire body racked with pain.

"Let's review," Violet said, taking a break from Elena for a bit; she prepared to hold up fingers as she listed. "Klaus killed your Aunt Jenna." She stopped, looking at her one finger, then looking at Elena. "Oh, I guess that's really it."

"He was going to kill me."

"And yet here you are," Violet said sarcastically. "Now, let's review what you've put my family through." She held up one finger. "Mason, dead because of you." A second finger. "Tyler, almost killed because of you."

"Violet-"

"Finn," Violet continued, holding up a third finger. Though Violet didn't really care for Finn, she knew that it had hurt Klaus when he died. "Dead because of you." She curled her fingers down into a fist as she punched Elena again, this time in the mouth. "And, of course, the reason I'm here." She swallowed hard to keep the tears away. "Klaus is dead, because of _you_." Elena had stumbled over again, spitting out blood. Violet kicked her again, knocking her over the whole way.

"And let's not forget damaging my brothers' relationship," Violet said as she crouched next to Elena who rolled onto her back, breathing hard through the pain. "And you damn near ruining what I have with Damon."

"What do you think you're doing right now?" Elena asked, her voice weak.

"You know what the best part about being a vampire is?" Violet asked, remembering what Klaus had told her so many months before. "Time. With enough time, you can forgive and forget about just about anything."

"If that makes you feel better," Elena said as Violet moved to sit above her; Violet smiled down at her.

"I know this will," Violet said back before sinking her teeth into Elena and causing her to scream.

* * *

_"Vi, what did you do?"_ Damon's voice echoed in her head as she walked up to the light of the mansion. She slowly made her way into the house, hearing voices in the sitting room. Turning her head, she saw Rebekah with Elijah and Stefan sitting together, attempting to comfort each other as they mourned the loss of another brother. Hearing Violet enter, they all looked over to her.

"Oh God, Violet," Rebekah exclaimed at the sight of her. Elijah had gotten up and hastily made his way over to Violet to look her over, leaving his sister in the arms of Stefan.

"Are you hurt?" Elijah asked Violet.

"It's not mine," Violet said in a numb monotone in reference to the blood.

"Oh no," Stefan said, realizing what Violet had done. He didn't move to say or do anything though, continuing to hold Rebekah in an attempt to soothe her over the loss of her brother. He was going to have to deal with his own brother tomorrow.

"Violet," Elijah said, getting her to look at him. As soon as their eyes locked, Violet burst into tears again. Elijah pulled her in close, hugging her tight as she sobbed into his chest. She couldn't believe that Klaus was really gone and there was nothing she could do to get him back.

**so...thoughts please? lol really hope you liked this update, let me know. thanks! :)**


	15. Misunderstanding

**thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! thanks also to those who have followed/favorited me, it means so much! i tried really hard to write an honest reaction from violet so i'm glad that you all enjoyed it! hope you like this update! :) **

_Misunderstanding_

After a long shower to wash the blood away, Violet laid in bed for two days straight. She didn't move, not even to eat. It was almost as if she didn't even care anymore. Continuing to torture herself, she laid on Klaus's side of the bed instead of her own. She was laying almost completely face down, trying to breathe in every bit of his scent; it didn't hurt that she was still wearing one of his shirts. If she cared enough to feel pathetic, she would. All she could do though was lay there, not even crying anymore because she was probably out of tears.

"Vi," Stefan said gently from the doorway.

"Go away," Violet muttered, not even bothering to lift her head up to look at him.

"I can't do that Vi," Stefan said, going over and sitting on the other side of the bed on top of the blankets. "I've left you alone for two days now."

"Then what's another century," Violet grumbled, closing her eyes; the morning light hurt.

"You're being a bit dramatic, don't you think?"

"You're an ass," Violet told him, sitting up and leaning back against the headboard next to him.

"Got you to sit up, didn't it?" Stefan said, giving her a small smile.

"You're the worst," Violet said, laying back down and pulling the blankets over her head. All she wanted was to be alone, she didn't think it was much to ask. She knew her younger brother well enough though to know he wasn't going to just leave her alone.

"That's what little brothers are for," Stefan reminded her; he could imagine her rolling her eyes under the blanket. "Hey." He yanked at the blanket to expose her head. It killed him to see the depressed look in her eyes.

"Why are you wearing a suit?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Because I'm going to support our older brother," he answered, which clued Violet in to what day it was. "I was hoping you would come too."

"I'm not going to that bitch's funeral," Violet snapped.

"You're not the only one that's lost someone," Stefan reminded her. "Damon's just as low as you right now, if not lower."

"How could he possibly be any lower than me right now?" Violet asked.

"Because he knows it's his fault," Stefan explained. He got off of the bed, going over to Violet's closet.

"Well, he's right about that," Violet grumbled.

"Don't be so heartless Vi," Stefan said, setting a black dress out on her bed for her. "You two can go back to your twin hate thing tomorrow. But today he needs you, and you need him too." Violet rolled her eyes at him. "So, are you going to get dressed on your own or am I going to have to make you?"

* * *

Violet had no idea what she was doing there as they walked up to the church together. There she was however, linked arm in arm with Stefan, wearing a simple black dress with heels and surrounded by people mourning someone she truly hated. She wondered how many of them knew what she did. She spotted Elena's brother and her friend Bonnie off to the side by the entrance, receiving people as they came in. Jeremy didn't see her, but Bonnie did and her eyes narrowed. Violet rolled her eyes, hoping to avoid all forms of confrontation right now; she just wasn't up for it. Elena's friends were different though. As Stefan and Violet walked into the front of the church, Violet felt someone grab her arm and pull her off to the side.

"You have some serious nerve showing up here," Caroline accused her, crossing her arms over herself. The two girls stood off to the side in the entryway to the church as others walked past to get inside the chapel and take a seat. Violet nodded for Stefan to go into the chapel alone. He went off to find Damon and sat next to him in the pew.

"I'm really not in the mood for a mean girl stand off with you Caroline," Violet said, exhaustion showing in her voice. She tried to walk by but Caroline caught her arm and kept her back. "I just want to be here for my brother."

"After you _murdered_ his girlfriend?" Caroline whispered. She was careful not to expose Violet as the vampire that killed Elena. Outing Violet risked exposure for everyone else. "Like, are you serious right now?"

"She totally killed my boyfriend first," Violet said in mocking.

"She wasn't the only one there," Caroline tried to argue.

"Ah, well then you should probably watch your back too hon," Violet smiled at her; Caroline's eyes flashed concern. "God, relax, I'm kidding. My score's settled." Violet went to walk by again, but Caroline caught her arm once more. "Ok, you're really going to want to _stop_ touching me."

"I'm not letting you go in there," Caroline informed her. "All that's going to do is upset her brother and her friends and they don't need that today. Not from you." Violet looked Caroline over once.

"Why don't you like me Caroline?" Violet asked curiously.

"Are you serious?" Caroline scoffed.

"Before now," Violet clarified, crossing her arms. "Why didn't you like me?" Caroline struggled to remember.

"I don't know," Caroline shrugged. "Because you had this whole feud thing with Elena." Caroline shook her head. "What does that have to do with this?"

"So, you didn't like me because she didn't," Violet confirmed, ignoring the question.

"What's your point?" Caroline repeated.

"That you need to start thinking for yourself and look at the facts," Violet told her. "Look, I'm not here to talk bad about the dead. But, go ahead and tally it up for yourself. Me versus Elena and maybe you'll change your mind."

"I cannot _believe_ that you would-"

"Easy Care," Tyler jumped in, stopping Caroline's rant before she snapped out of control. "They're getting ready to start in there."

"But-"

"Just go sit with Bonnie," Tyler encouraged. "I've got this." Caroline glared at Violet once more before going into the chapel to find her friends, sitting in the front row of the line of pews.

"This is why I'm glad I never went to high school," Violet said as she watched Caroline walk off, knowing she could still hear her. "Too many stuck up bitches."

"Easy," Tyler chuckled. "I'm sure you can see her point." Violet shrugged.

"You going to toss me out?" Violet asked with raised eye brows. Instead, Tyler offered her his arm to take her inside. Violet was surprised, but she took it as he lead her inside. He took her to sit in the back, far away from those in the front who knew what she had done.

"It was very bold of you to show up here," Tyler commented as they took a seat.

"Considering that whole front row wants to kill me?" Violet offered, though she knew Stefan didn't want to kill her; she hoped Damon didn't. "Maybe it would be better if they did."

"Don't say that sweetheart," Tyler urged, concern in his eyes.

"You have no idea what it's like Ty," Violet tried to explain. "You..." She trailed off, thinking about what he just said. "Did you just call me sweetheart?"

"Shhh," he grinned at her as the funeral started. Violet's mouth dropped open in shock, realizing that Klaus wasn't dead. He was alive and in Tyler's body; and she had murdered Elena.

* * *

After the funeral, Tyler and Violet snuck out of the back of the church. He lead her away, to the old Lockwood cellar where Violet knew he and Mason used to turn. On the far side against the wall was a coffin, which Violet recognized as being the one that held Klaus's desiccated body. Walking over to it slowly, Violet opened it to see his body, unharmed from the fire.

"You did well, shutting the coffin like you did," Tyler smiled at her. Violet turned to face him, where he was leaning back against the wall.

"How are you still here?" Violet asked him.

"With a little help," he told her. Violet could hear others coming down the steps. "Right on schedule." They saw Bonnie come into the cellar, as well as Matt and Caroline. "I was hoping for less of an audience Bonnie."

"Change of plans Klaus," Bonnie said back. As she finished saying this, Violet fell over to the ground, holding her head in pain as she screamed.

"Bonnie, stop!" he ordered.

"AH!" Violet continued to scream, tears rolling down her face as she continued to hold her head in agony. It felt like her head was literally about to explode. Still in Tyler's body, Klaus sped over to Caroline and bit her before anyone could stop him. Bonnie ceased with Violet immediately and Tyler went to help her up, Violet still wincing a little as she got to her feet.

"You need to get out of here," he told her, encouraging Violet to leave. Violet wasn't messing around anymore, leaving the cellar before one of Elena's friends tried to kill her again. Once she had gone, he turned to Bonnie. "Now, the only cure for for Caroline is me in that body," he pointed at the coffin. "I suggest you get started."

* * *

Violet made her way back to the Mikaelson's house, where she had expected to find Rebekah and Elijah. She didn't know if Stefan would be there, or if he was still going to be at the Gilbert house after the funeral. He was there though, which didn't surprise Violet. However, Damon was there with them which surprised Violet greatly. She hadn't expected her brother to ever want to see her again, unless it was to kill her.

"Vi, what happened to you?" Stefan asked as she came in; she was giving him a confused look. "Your nose was bleeding."

"Oh," Violet said in shock, not aware that there was blood on her face; she wiped it off.

"What happened?" Damon asked.

"Bonnie happened," Violet answered. "Which...I'm sure you're not too unhappy about."

"Don't do that Vi," Damon said, walking over closer to her. "I'm not..." He was going to say mad at her, but that wasn't entirely true. Obviously, since she had killed Elena, he held some resentment towards her. It was nothing compared to the self loathing he felt though. "I don't want to fight with you." He looked to the others. "Could I have a minute with my sister?" They all obliged, leaving Damon and Violet alone.

"I thought that you would," Violet said, looking her brother over. She hadn't ever seen him look like this before. Sure, when they thought Katherine had been dead, he was upset. This was something entirely different though; he looked defeated. Violet could easily relate, except she got what she needed back where there was no hope for her brother to get Elena back.

"I know why you did it," Damon said. "And I know it's my fault." He sighed, looking down. "I want you to know something Violet."

"What?" Violet asked curiously.

"I wasn't going to leave him like that," Damon explained. Violet felt like she was going to be sick. Damon hadn't done to her what she had thought. Now, she had Klaus back anyway and she left her brother alone. "Yes, I went along with the plan but I offered to take his body out of town so I could wake him back up."

"Stop," Violet told him.

Unfortunately as a vampire, all of her emotions were heightened. Once the guilt set in, it started to consume her. Yes, she hated Elena and everything that she had caused. Mason was dead because of her, as was Finn. Tyler was almost killed over her and her twin basically slammed the door on their relationship over her. Violet had killed Elena in a fit of rage because of all of those things, and because Damon had helped her kill Klaus. Only, now it seemed that Damon hadn't been a part of Klaus's murder at all. Violet didn't feel guilty for murdering Elena, that was something she could live with. But, she did feel guilty for leaving her brother in this state.

"I'll leave you alone, if that's what you want," Damon said, feeling like he understood why she wouldn't want to be around him right now. He kissed her forehead once. "I'll be around Vi." Once Damon had gone, Stefan appeared in the doorway, leaning against the frame and watching her skeptically as she sat on the couch with her head in her hands.

"Where did you go today?" Stefan asked her finally. "After the funeral?"

"Um..." Violet hesitated. What was she going to tell him? _Well Stefan, I killed Elena over a miscommunication_. Before she could really answer, they heard Rebekah squealing with excitement out in the main hall.

"Nik!" Rebekah shrieked.

Stefan turned out of the sitting room, stepping out into the hall to see Klaus coming into the house, Rebekah hugging him the second he got close enough. They didn't always get along, but Rebekah adored all of her brothers. Stefan realized what had happened, where Violet must have gone. Tyler had been acting strange at the church, then chose to hang close to Violet before disappearing with her entirely.

"How are you still here?" Rebekah asked, backing away to look him over, making sure it was really him.

"I'll explain everything," Klaus assured her. "But, first, I'd like to go see my girl." He left his siblings for the moment, passing by Stefan to get into the sitting room. Violet, though she knew that he was still alive, was still in shock as she saw him enter. She got up from her seat, running to him and throwing her arms around his neck to hug him as she cried against his shoulder.

"Shhh, it's all right love," Klaus promised, kissing her hair as he wrapped his arms around her. "Hey," he smiled, pulling back to look at her. He wiped the tears off before kissing her. "I'm here, it's all right."

"You knew what they were going to do?" Violet asked as he wiped the remainder of the tears away. "That's why you made the plan?" He nodded. "Could you tell me next time?" Her eyes were welling back up. "I thought I was never going to see you again. I-" He cut her off, kissing her as he cradled her face in his hands. The kiss deepened as she wrapped her arms back around him, his hands running through her hair.

"You don't ever have to worry about that," Klaus promised, resting his forehead on hers. "I'll always be here."

"I might not be," Violet mumbled. "Not after this whole Elena thing."

"I heard about your lashing out," Klaus said; he seemed a bit amused.

"I'm sorry, I know you needed her but-"

"Some retribution was in order," he agreed. "Though, to keep you safe love, it's probably best we leave Mystic Falls for awhile." It was apparent that Elena's friends were going to be seeking some retribution of their own. With Bonnie becoming stronger every day and Violet being more vulnerable than the Originals, it wasn't going to be safe for her to stay anywhere near there.

"Where will we go?" Violet asked. "Back to Chicago?"

"I was thinking Europe for awhile," Klaus offered. "Wherever you wanted."

"What if," Violet started out saying. "We took a trip there, then came home." She smiled. "To New Orleans."

**thanks for reading! hope that you liked the update, let me know what you thought! :)**


	16. Old Home, New Beginning

**thanks so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! and thanks to those who have followed and favorited me as an author! hope you like this update :) **

_Old Home, New Beginning_

Violet was beyond ecstatic. Going away for a few weeks with Klaus was just what she needed to get over her guilt trip about Elena. After exploring Paris, Rome, and Barcelona once again, they returned home to their plantation house just outside of New Orleans. The long driveway separated the house from the main road, lined with cypress trees that were covered in Spanish moss. They hadn't been here in years and the house reflected that, though Elijah had already come back to the city before them. Stefan and Rebekah had plans to join them in a few weeks, after Rebekah got to graduate high school for the first time ever.

The house in New Orleans was Violet's absolute favorite. There were several steps that lead up to the large, wrap around porch. There were tall columns that connected the lower porch to the upper balcony that also wrapped around. The balcony sat at the second floor and there was another set of windows above it on the third floor, which was mostly just expansive attic space.

Walking in, there was the foyer, the study/library to the right and the dining room was to the left. Off the dining room was a large ballroom where they had many parties back when they lived here and frequently entertained. Just past the study were the stairs that lead up to the second floor where all the bedrooms were. There was a door next to the stairs that lead to the cellar where, like at all their other homes, contained large refrigerators full of their food supply.

Violet walked past the stairs, running her hands along the walls as she observed the house. Everything was covered in a layer of dust. Out of the foyer now, she was standing in the large sitting room, the furniture majorly outdated. The back wall of the sitting room was all windows which looked out onto the back part of the porch and the extensive garden in the back.

There was a doorway to the left that lead into the kitchen, which would also need a major overhaul. There were counters that ran along every wall, making it perfect for those that loved to cook; there were cut outs in the counters for where the oven went as well as other appliances. There was also an island counter in the middle. To the right in the kitchen was another door that lead to the laundry room. Violet walked back out of the kitchen to the sitting room where she let herself out the back door to stand on the covered porch. In the back there was a table that sat on the back porch, overlooking the garden. Violet stood to take it in, losing track of her surroundings.

"Boo," Klaus said, sneaking up behind her and grabbing her waist, causing her to jump. He laughed a little as she leaned back against him, his arms wrapping around her. "Scare you?"

"A little," Violet nodded, running a hand on his arm.

"Happy to be back love?" he whispered in her ear.

"Very," she grinned; he kissed her neck.

"Me too," he agreed, releasing her. He grabbed her bag from the ground, handing it to her as she turned around to face him. "It's been ringing non stop," he said, referring to her phone that was sitting somewhere in the bottom of her purse. "Probably Bekah."

"Probably," Violet agreed, pulling her phone from her bag.

"I'll go get the rest of the bags," Klaus said, leaving her on the porch to return her call. Violet saw that it hadn't been Rebekah though, it was Gloria. Glad that Klaus was heading upstairs where he wouldn't hear, Violet dialed her back to see what she needed. Gloria was calling from the apartment in Chicago, gathering what she needed for the ritual that night. She had found what she needed to help Violet get pregnant.

"Well, what do I have to do then?" Violet asked, pacing the porch. This was really happening now, she was going to have a baby.

_"I'm hoping I don't have to explain that to you," _Gloria chuckled, earning herself an eye roll._ "I will have to perform it tonight, during the full moon. Everything will have to take place...at the same time." _

"So, I don't know, is nine ok?" Violet asked, feeling awkward having this conversation.

_"Nine is fine,"_ Gloria answered, feeling equally uneasy.

"How will I know if it works?" Violet finally asked. It wasn't as if she was going to have the same symptoms that a human would have.

_"It'll still take a few weeks before anyone would know," _Gloria explained, like a normal pregnancy._ "From what I can gather, if you listen hard enough, you'll be able to hear the heart beating."_

"K, well, I gotta go," Violet said quickly, hearing someone behind her. "Talk to you later Bekah!" She hung up, turning around fast and nearly running into Elijah as she did so, jumping back.

"God!" Violet complained. "Why do you always do that?" Elijah smiled at her, knowing it wasn't Rebekah on the phone.

"Baby news?" Elijah asked curiously. Though they weren't sure of Klaus's thoughts on the baby since they hadn't told him yet, Elijah was anxiously awaiting any news on a potential niece or nephew.

"Shhh!" Violet snapped, nodding her head up to indicate that Klaus was in the house still.

"I'll take that as a yes," Elijah mused, watching Violet walk by him and head up the stairs.

Violet went up the staircase, that was separated into two parts by a landing. Once she got upstairs, she looked around the hall. Straight ahead was the bedroom that belonged to Rebekah that she would be sharing soon with Stefan; to the right was Elijah's room. Turning left, the hall extended and there were three rooms. The first one belonged to Kol, which Violet hoped would remain vacant for now. The second in the middle was guest room, though back when they first lived there the others hoped it would be a room for Finn one day. The last room on the end belonged to Violet and Klaus.

To the left in the room was the glass French doors that lead out onto the balcony. On the adjacent wall were two large windows with window seats, the large bed sitting between them, much like their house in Mystic Falls. To the right, on each corner of the wall were their respective walk in closets. In between them was the door that lead to their bathroom. Each room was set up this way, with two large closets and their own bathroom as well as French doors that lead to the balcony.

Violet had left the house, taking the car on her own to go get paint. While they couldn't start updating the furniture just yet, she could at least get started on painting the house that held dull, worn out colors on all of it's walls. Klaus and Elijah let her do what she wanted to the house, being that she was the only woman in the house as of now. She left the other bedrooms alone, but she went to paint her bedroom first. Having picked out a new, deep gray bedspread, Violet went of a deep more blue than gray color for the walls.

After the bedroom, she painted the upstairs hall and the walls in the staircase the same bright white. Since they had left, the walls began to to turn an awkward shade of off white. After that, she went for a pale yellow in the kitchen which she felt brightened it up a lot. She was going to start in the sitting room, but she spotted the clock and saw that it was fifteen minutes till nine. Violet sped up to the bedroom, but Klaus wasn't there. Catching a glance of herself in the mirror, she adjusted her hair and swapped her paint stained clothes for one of Klaus's button down shirts.

She found Klaus in the study, seated at the desk. He was looking through various books and papers, and she wasn't sure what he was looking at. With it being ten minutes till nine though, she didn't care. He didn't seem to notice her standing in the doorway, not even as she came into the room.

"Ahem," she said, getting his attention.

"Well, hi," he laughed, looking her over once, before rubbing his eyes; he had lost track of time as well. "Are you done painting?"

"Mhmm," Violet nodded, going over to sit in his lap with her legs over his waist. "And I thought..." She kissed him once. "That we could go to bed."

"I am rather tired," he yawned.

"Well, then let's go upstairs," she giggled, kissing him once. She tried to kiss him deeply, but he didn't reciprocate, pulling back.

"I'm just so exhausted love," he tried to explain. "All the driving and moving today."

"But it's our first night in the house," she insisted, kissing him again.

"You're being strange," Klaus said curiously, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"You're being strange," Violet said back. "I've never had to twist your arm to-"

"Trouble in paradise darlings?" they heard a voice asking from the doorway. They both turned their heads to see Kol standing there, his bags behind him, wearing that same smirk Violet hated. It was obvious that he intended to stay in the house in New Orleans now too.

"No," Violet said, getting up to shut the door to the study on Kol; it was five minutes till nine. "No, not right now."

"Doesn't seem like much else is happening right now," Kol mused, placing a hand on the door to keep her from shutting it. "Violet, sweetheart, this wasn't the kind of greeting I was expecting at all."

"Fine," Violet snapped, crossing her arms over herself. "Let me sum up this up real quick." She took a moment to get into character. "Why Kol, what are you doing here so late?" She had deepened her voice and picked up an accent to mimic Klaus. "Well big brother," she said, her voice still in accent but slightly higher. "I heard you were all going to be here. And I have so many fond memories here."

"Then," Violet said, resuming in her own voice. "You look me up and down all sexually." She paused. "Much like you're doing right now, then he," she pointed back at Klaus who was still seated, biting his lip to keep from laughing at her. "Gets pissed right the hell off, we go upstairs and he fumes all night and for some unknown reason I convince him not to take your head off. Does that sound about right?"

"Well-"

"Because I've had this fight before and I am not up for it right now," Violet said, grabbing the door again. "Good _night_ Kol." With that, she slammed the door in his face before locking it. When she turned around, Klaus was standing behind her, chuckling as he took her face in his hands.

"What?" she demanded, still fired up.

"Do I really sound like that to you?" he asked in amusement.

"Shut _up_," Violet said as he kissed her.

* * *

A few weeks past, with Violet nearly straining her hearing daily to see if she was pregnant yet. So far, nothing. They hadn't left the house much, working on getting the house the exact way that they wanted in. Kol had ventured into the French Quarter a few times, briefly mentioning that there was something odd about the witches there, but no one took too much concern about it. They were busy with the house and Rebekah and Stefan were due to arrive soon.

"Helloooo," Rebekah beamed as she came into the house with Stefan. She was thrilled to be back in the New Orleans, not just with her family but also with the man that she loved. Everything was perfectly falling into place for once.

"Hi!" Violet grinned, hurrying over to hug Rebekah. "Ugh, thank God you're here." She broke away to give her younger brother a hug. "I'm tired of being surrounded by men all day long."

"It hasn't been all that bad," Klaus said, greeting his sister and Stefan. Rebekah back away from her brother, looking around curiously.

"Do you all hear that?" Rebekah asked, trying to focus. Violet felt her eyes widen, realizing what she must be hearing.

"I don't hear anything," Klaus said in confusion.

"Probably just something upstairs," Violet jumped in, grabbing Rebekah's hand. "Let's go check it out Bekah!" Stefan and Klaus watched Violet race back the hall towards the staircase, nearly dragging Rebekah after her.

"What's with her?" Stefan asked Klaus.

"She's been acting awfully jumpy," Klaus nodded.

"You don't think it has to do with the whole Damon/Elena thing, do you?" Stefan asked.

"I really hope not," Klaus sighed, trying to listen upstairs but Rebekah and Violet were being quiet.

Upstairs, Violet had dragged Rebekah into her and Stefan's room, shutting the door quickly behind them. Sure the others would still be able to hear, she pulled Rebekah into the bathroom and shut that door as well. Rebekah barely had time to drop her bag on her bed as Violet pulled her around the room.

"What is with you?" Rebekah demanded and Violet ran her hands through her hair. "You're wound awfully tight, is everything..." Rebekah trailed off, hearing the noise again. Focusing in, she realized that it was coming from Violet. "Is that a...heartbeat?" Violet nodded, biting her lip. "Wait. Are you..."

"Pregnant?" Violet finished for her, nodding after.

"OH MY GOD!" Rebekah shrieked.

"SHH!" Violet pleaded. They listened carefully, but it seemed that neither Klaus or Stefan had heard. They had gone out to the car to grab the other bags. Rebekah was looking at Violet curiously. "He doesn't know."

"What do you mean?" Rebekah asked. "Were you just hoping he wouldn't notice?"

"No!" Violet protested. "I just wanted to make sure it worked first..."

"Well, I think that it has," Rebekah said gently. "You really need to talk to him."

"But, I'm nervous," Violet said, twisting her hands. She remembered this feeling, when she had to tell Thomas that she was pregnant with Lucy. It was the scariest thing she had ever done as a human, not knowing how he was going to react. Now she partially regretted not telling Klaus first.

"Violet," Rebekah said firmly.

"Fine, fine," Violet sighed, leaving the bathroom. She made her way out of the room, down the hall to her own bedroom where she heard Klaus. He was hanging up some paintings he had recently finished. He turned when he heard her entering, smiling when he saw her. Seeing her twisting her hands though, he looked her over with concern.

"What's the matter love?" he asked curiously.

"Um," she hesitated. "Sit down."

"Ok," he laughed a little, sitting on the edge of their bed. He took her hand, pulling her over to stand in front of him. He had never seen her act this way before. "What's going on?"

"I might have...done something," Violet said, unsure of how to tell him.

"What kind of something?" Klaus asked.

"A, um, gotten pregnant...kind of something," Violet answered, biting her lip.

"What?" Klaus asked, standing up now. "You're...you're what?"

"I'm pregnant," Violet repeated, studying his reaction. There was the obvious shock, but there was something else; he didn't seem happy.

"How?" Klaus asked.

"Well, I spoke with Gloria-"

"But you didn't speak with me?" he interrupted her. The shock was slowly fading and the anger was setting in.

"Well," Violet said nervously, trying to explain herself quickly. "It's just that the three of us-"

"Three?" he snapped at her; Violet cursed herself. "Who's the third?"

"That's really not what's important right now," she tried to reason; he was giving her that look that finally made her confess. "Elijah."

"So," Klaus said as he tried to gather his thoughts as he ran a hand through his hair. "You make this huge decision and, rather than talk to me about it, you talk to Gloria and my brother?"

"When you say it like that it sounds really bad," Violet said, trying to remain light.

"It is bad Violet!" he shouted at her. "How could you keep something like this from me?" Rather than wait for an answer, he shook his head and turned to walk away. He couldn't be here right now, he had to get out of the house. What he needed was to take a walk to clear his head and process all of this.

"Klaus, wait," Violet said, going to follow him. "Where are you going?"

"Out," Klaus snapped, heading down the stairs. When he got downstairs, he spotted Kol and Elijah who had heard everything. Ignoring his brothers, he headed for the door. Right now all that his plans included were going down to Bourbon Street and having a drink, or several.

"Klaus," Elijah said, getting up to stop him. Klaus turned around and punched his brother, furious with him as well for keeping this secret from him. Shaking his hand after the punch, he stormed out of the house and slammed the door behind him.

**thanks for reading! hope that you liked the update :) please let me know what you thought! also, if you have a second check out the poll i have in my profile regarding this story. thanks again! :)**


	17. Do Over

**thanks so much for the reviews, favorites, follows as well as those who have followed me as an author! and thanks for voting lol hope you like this update :) **

_Do Over_

Violet had come down the stairs in just enough time to see Klaus throwing the punch into Elijah's face, knocking him backwards. Violet gasped, rushing down to help Elijah up as Klaus stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him. She understood that her secret was wrong, but she didn't think that it was worth this kind of reaction. Worst of all, what if he wasn't just mad about the secret, but about the entire pregnancy?

"Are you all right?" Violet asked Elijah. His nose had clearly broken as there was blood all over his face, but it had obviously begun healing already. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket to wipe the blood off.

"I'll be all right," Elijah assured her as he finished cleaning himself up.

"I need to go talk to him," Violet said, going through to the foyer so she could grab her keys and follow after Klaus. "If I can just explain-"

"I don't think that's a good idea right now Violet," Elijah said, catching her elbow to stop her. "You know how he gets when he's angry. Right now it's probably best to just let him cool off."

"But he's so mad at me," Violet said, unsure of what to do still. They had fought before, but he had never been this furious with her.

"He'll go," Elijah started to explain. "Drink through half of Bourbon Street, then come home. And you'll make up, like you always do." He took Violet by her shoulders to get her to look at him. "You two will be fine."

"You think?" Violet asked and Elijah nodded.

"So," they heard Kol saying as he leaned against the wall nearby. "Do we think it's a boy or a girl?"

"Ugh, shut up Kol," Violet muttered, going to go upstairs to her room. She didn't want to be around everyone, to hear what they thought about what she had done. All she wanted was to go upstairs and wait for Klaus to come back home, though she was sure it wasn't going to be anytime soon.

"Leave her be," Elijah warned before Kol could continue to pick at Violet further like he always did. Kol shrugged it off and left Violet alone to go up to her room, though he would probably end up pestering her later.

* * *

Klaus didn't care where or what it was, all he wanted right now was a drink, and a strong one at that. He started at one of his old favorites, a bar that had been recently restored. After drinking through a bottle nearly on his own, he left for the next bar, then the next one. Sitting at the bar alone, shots lined up in front of him, he hadn't expected to feel a hand on his shoulder. As he felt it, he figured that it was probably Elijah coming to drag him home and make him talk to Violet. Turning to see who it was, however, he was pleasantly surprised.

"Well, look who it is," the vampire grinned at him; Klaus smiled back.

"Marcel," Klaus greeted, offering him the seat next to him. "Thought I'd run in to you eventually."

"How long have you been back?" Marcel asked him; he smiled. "And, more importantly, where is the lovely Violet Salvatore tonight?" He chuckled a little. "Don't tell me she finally wised up and left your ass." He studied Klaus's expression as he didn't answer, but took a shot instead. "Oh man, I-"

"Not that," Klaus shook his head, still wincing a little from the burn of the last shot. "She's here, in New Orleans."

"Is she _here_ here?" Marcel asked, looking around at first but Klaus shook his head.

"Don't know if she tried to follow me or not," Klaus said, taking another shot. "Don't really care either."

"Ah, so you too are having one of those nights," Marcel said, smiling a bit again. This wasn't the first time he had been around for the aftermath of one of Klaus and Violet's arguments. "Wanna tell me what she did?"

"I'd rather you just drink with me instead," Klaus said, sliding one of the shots over to him.

"I can do that too," Marcel grinned, clinking shot glasses with him before the took the shot together.

* * *

Violet laid on the bed by herself, her thoughts consuming her. What had she done? Yes, she had wanted a baby more than anything. And, yes, she had wanted to have a family with Klaus. As she thought about it though, she shouldn't have kept the secret from him. No matter how worried she was about him getting obsessed over it, she should have shared it with him. Now she was stuck in a place where she wasn't even sure if he wanted the baby. What were they going to do about that?

"Can I come in?" her thought process was interrupted as Rebekah laid on her back next to Violet on the large bed.

"You're already in," Violet grumbled, continuing to look up at the ceiling. Rebekah smiled a little, turning her head to look at Violet.

"Normally this is the part where I bring you a bottle of tequila, but..." She smiled big. "You know." Though Rebekah was shocked at what Violet had done, she was just as thrilled as Elijah that she was going to have a little niece or nephew running around the house. She had always wanted a family as well as children, though she could never have any of her own. She wondered how Stefan felt about all of this.

"I'm pregnant," Violet said with little enthusiasm.

"Hey," Rebekah said, getting her friend to look over at her. "Come on Violet, be happy. This is what you wanted!"

"It's kind of hard to be happy about a baby when the father is out planning his exit," Violet said back.

"Ok," Rebekah protested, propping herself up on her elbows a bit. "My brother is _not_ going anywhere." Violet didn't seem convinced, given his reaction that day. "Look, I've known my brother for a thousand years," Rebekah reasoned. "He loves you so much, more than anything." She smiled again. "And he is going to adore that baby."

"He wanted kids as a human," Violet argued back. "I didn't even stop to think if he would want them now."

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait," Marcel said, passing Klaus the bottle they had started at the next bar. It was a smaller bar, on the outer edges of the French Quarter. Klaus couldn't remember what the building had been before it had been turned into a bar. He and Marcel were sitting at a table in the corner, away from everyone else. After a few more drinks, Klaus had finally confessed to his old friend what had happened with Violet.

"She did what?" Marcel asked, still shocked from the news.

"Got _pregnant_," Klaus repeated with a lot of emphasis before taking another swig. In all his centuries he was sure he had never drank this much before and, right now, he didn't intend to stop.

Violet was pregnant, she was having his child. That news hit him hard in so many ways. He had never thought that this was possible, that this would never be a concern for them. And he couldn't believe she kept him out of a loop on such a major decision. And, with fatherhood not being something he had ever anticipated, he was becoming somewhat nervous about that as well. His own father hadn't been the greatest example, he was actually the farthest thing from it. While Violet had a child before, he didn't know the first thing about being a parent or how to take care of her while she was pregnant.

"And you're sure it's-" Marcel started to ask.

"Mine?" Klaus snapped, glaring at him. "_Yes_."

"All right," Marcel said, holding up his hands to show he hadn't meant offense. "Just making sure that wasn't why you were so angry." He thought about it. "Why are you so angry?"

"Because she kept it from me," Klaus answered, passing the bottle back. "She told a witch, she told my brother, but she didn't tell me."

"Ah," Marcel nodded as he took a drink now. "Well, secret aside, what do you think about it?"

"What do you mean?" Klaus asked in confusion.

"I mean, you're going to be a _father_," Marcel said, handing Klaus the bottle to finish. Right now, Marcel wasn't really concerned about his friend. He had been worried initially when he saw Klaus at the bar because he didn't want the Original to come back and think that he could run the town that Marcel had controlled for so long. If he was busy with a new baby though...

"Oh my God," Klaus said, rubbing his forehead. "Violet's pregnant."

"Yes," Marcel laughed. "We've established that."

"We're having a baby," Klaus said in astonishment.

"We're?" Marcel offered with a smile. "Not she?" He reached over and patted his friend on the shoulder. "I think we know how you feel about it now."

"I'm going to be a father," Klaus finally smiled.

Though the thought of a child had initially worried him, he remembered a conversation he had with Violet several weeks before. He had always wanted children, to be a better father than Mikael had ever been. And, if Violet wanted children, he would do anything to make her happy. In any case, she was the love of his life. He had never felt about anyone the way he had felt about her. Why wouldn't he want to have children with her, to have someone that was a little part of both of them?

"Yes!" Marcel laughed. "Yes, you are." He took the empty bottle from his friend. "Come on, one more round, this one to celebrate."

"No, no," Klaus shook his head, getting up from his chair. "I've got to go back, I have to speak with Violet." Though he knew that he wanted a baby and that he needed to make up with Violet, his drunken state made it seem even more urgent.

* * *

Klaus made it back to the house very late that night. He noticed that all the lights were out in the house. Figuring that no one was awake, he attempted to sneak back into the house very quietly as to not wake anyone. Unfortunately, with as much as he had been drinking, he couldn't seem to manage that. After he stumbled through the front door and fell into a nearby table, he accidentally slammed the door shut behind him.

"Nik?" Kol asked. He had been coming up from the cellar, having gone to get a late night snack. "You're back?"

"Hello Kol," Klaus smiled at his younger brother. Kol could smell the alcohol on him before he even got that close. "Kol," he repeated with a laugh, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Going to be _Uncle_ Kol."

"Ah ha," Kol laughed a little. "Not much left on Bourbon Street is there?" Klaus laughed as well. Hearing someone nearby on the stairs, they both looked over and spotted Violet coming down, her eyes still squinting a little from just waking up from all the noise.

"Klaus?" she asked, crossing her arms over herself nervously as she got to the bottom of the stairs. "You're just getting home?" Before he answered her, he turned to Kol, placing both hands on his shoulders as he attempted to lower his voice in a whisper.

"I need to talk to Violet," Klaus said, his whisper overly loud. "I upset her earlier."

"I know," Kol whispered back. "And, she can still hear you mate." He backed away from his brother, patting him on the shoulder before going to walk by Violet to get back upstairs. "Have fun with that," Kol smirked, nodding his head back at his drunken brother.

"Mhmm," Violet nodded as Kol left. They were both quiet for a moment. "So, um..."

"Me first," Klaus stopped her. "Here." He had been keeping something under his jacket, pulling it out to hand to her.

"A stuffed lion?" Violet asked curiously, observing the stuffed animal in her hands.

"For the baby," Klaus clarified. He had intended to get her flowers, but came across a small toy shop before and felt that it was more appropriate; since it was so late though, he had broken in, not really concerned about it. "I couldn't find any bears." He smiled a little. "And, I always liked lions better."

"That's sweet," Violet said, setting the toy to the side. "So...um...you're not still mad?"

"I can't stay mad at you love," Klaus promised, getting her to look up at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just-"

"It's _fine_," Klaus assured her, kissing her once. Violet wondered if she could possibly get drunk from kissing as he completely reeked of booze. "Come on, tell me again."

"Tell you what?" Violet asked in confusion.

"You know," Klaus grinned at her. "I want a do over reaction." He kept smiling. "Just give me a minute, I can be really surprised."

"Ok," Violet said, biting her lip to keep from laughing. Klaus took a minute, standing before her and composing himself to look serious.

"So, you wanted to tell me something Violet?" Klaus said with the straightest face.

"Uh huh," Violet said, stifling a giggle. "Um, Klaus?"

"Mhmm?"

"I'm pregnant," she told him again.

"No!" Klaus beamed. "Really?" She nodded, laughing as she did so. He pulled her close to kiss her, hugging her around her waist to pick her up. "We're going to be parents?" he asked, still holding her up.

"Yes," Violet grinned, kissing him once. "And, you're happy?"

"I've never heard such good news," Klaus smiled back, kissing her again.

**thanks for reading! hope that you liked it. and if you haven't checked out the poll yet, please do! lol let me know what you thought! thanks again :)**


	18. Help Me Help You

**thanks so much for the reviews, favorites, follows! and thanks for voting lol results revealed in this chapter! hope you like this update :) **

_Help Me Help You_

Violet was perfectly content that morning, laying in bed still as the morning light came through the window. She could hear the others downstairs, coming and going, but she didn't pay much mind to them. Next to her, Klaus was still asleep, his arm draped over her waist. She figured that he was probably still exhausted from having been out so late the night before. Now that he was happy about the baby, she was even more excited for things to come. Her mind wander to her pregnancy, wondering what it would be like compared to being pregnant as a human, when her phone started ringing on the nightstand.

"Tell them it's too early," Klaus's sleepy voice grumbled, his eyes still closed as he felt Violet moving to sit up and answer.

"It's almost eleven," Violet informed him and he groaned, pulling the blankets over his head. "Hello?"

_"Have you completely lost it?"_ Damon's voice asked from the other end.

"Hi Damon," Violet said, sarcasm ringing in her voice. "How have you been? I'm fine, the house in New Orleans is great, and-"

_"You're knocked up?" _Damon offered; Violet rolled her eyes, figuring he must have spoke to Stefan._ "Do you seriously think having a baby is a good idea?" _He smirked a little_. "At your age?"_

"Ha ha," Violet said, then rubbed her forehead. "Can we at least save the unsupportive twin thing until after I've had breakfast?"

_"I am not being unsupportive," _Damon told her._ "Just reminding you that it's..." _He wasn't sure how to word it._ "Not natural."_

"Says the guy who got shot and killed over a hundred years ago," Violet reminded him casually, relaxing back against the pillows.

_"Fair enough," _Damon agreed._ "But, hey, is your house the one with the obnoxiously long driveway or did I make a wrong turn somewhere?"_ Violet sat straight up.

"You're in New Orleans?" Violet asked in confusion, looking down to Klaus who had peeked his head out from under the blankets. What was Damon doing in Louisiana?

_"Just thought I'd come check in on you,"_ Damon said, getting out of his car before climbing up the stairs to the front porch. Once he heard the news from Stefan that their sister was pregnant, he had driven all night until he got to New Orleans to see her. _"Give the father to be some friendly advice."_

"From all your experience with children?" Violet asked, rolling out of bed now to grab pair of jeans and change her top.

_"From all my experience with you being pregnant,"_ Damon answered. He remembered what it was like from when they were human, when Violet was pregnant with Lucy. For a time, her and Thomas had to come stay at the Salvatore house with her brothers and father. During that time, she was an emotional roller coaster and he almost always managed to say the wrong thing to her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Violet asked as she came downstairs to let Damon in.

"You know exactly what it means," Damon replied, hanging up as he heard her opening the door for him. As she opened the door, he smiled at her. "You're very difficult when you're pregnant."

"I am not," Violet protested.

"Vi," Damon laughed as if to say _oh please_.

"Damon," Violet complained.

"All right, all right," Damon gave in as she let him into the house. "Come here." He hugged his sister tight, remembering how it felt nearly a year ago when she had shown up at the house the first time, meeting Elena. A lot had changed since then, a lot had changed between them, but now things were slowly starting to get back to normal for the twins. He was genuinely happy to see her and was also excited for her to start this new chapter in her life, if it was really what she wanted.

"How are you feeling?" Damon asked as he released her, looking her over once. "Any morning sickness?" He recalled how she would get violently ill when she had been pregnant before.

"None at all," Violet shook her head with a smile. "I think it must be a vampire healing thing."

"That's great," Damon nodded as she lead him through the house to the sitting room with her. "Have you noticed anything else that's different?"

"Not yet," Violet shrugged. "I mean, I only found out officially yesterday. So..." She smiled when Klaus rounded the corner and came into the room. "Good morning."

"Morning love," Klaus greeted her, kissing her once before looking to her brother. "What brings you to New Orleans?"

"Worried about you mostly," Damon commented, smirking as he relaxed back against the couch.

"I still say you're being ridiculous," Violet said, getting up from the couch now as she noticed the time and remembered what day it was. She wanted to go on her own, as she had made plans to meet up with Mason's daughter Hayley that afternoon. She was going on her own because she had found out a secret about Hayley while she was looking into her family history, one she wasn't sure how Klaus would feel about. He certainly wasn't going to trust her the way Violet was already prepared to, her trust based solely on the fact that she was her family.

"Where are you going?" Klaus asked curiously, taking her seat.

"To see Hayley," Violet reminded him.

"Are you sure you want to go alone?" he asked.

"It seems like Damon wants you to himself," Violet joked, leaning over to kiss him. "I'll see you both later." She turned to go, but stop and looked back at them. "Play nice."

"I'm always nice!" Damon called after her and she just waved him off without turning around, grabbing her keys and heading out the door.

"We all know that's a lie," Klaus commented, settling back into his seat.

"Oh you're one to talk," Damon scoffed. Truthfully, Klaus had started to grow on him a little bit. They were alike in some ways. And, he knew how much Klaus loved and meant to his sister.

"Damon," Klaus said, his tone immediately threatening. "I don't know what you're here for, or if this has something to do with Elena. But if you're here to upset Violet or hurt our child, I'll-"

"Relax," Damon stopped him. "I'm not going to mess with Violet, or my niece-slash-nephew." He smirked a little. "_I'm_ going to be the favorite uncle. I mean, Stefan and Elijah aren't any fun, and Kol-"

"What are you doing here Damon?" Klaus asked.

"I think you're going to be the one that upsets my sister," Damon said honestly.

"Why would I-"

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?" Damon asked with raised eye brows. He seemed amused by all this, given that he already knew that answer.

"It can't be that hard," Klaus reasoned, though it felt mostly like he was trying to convince himself. Truthfully, impending fatherhood made him a nervous wreck. There wasn't much he feared, but messing this up was certainly high on the list.

"Suit yourself," Damon shrugged. "Mind if I hang around for awhile though? See how this turns out."

"Violet's happy to have you here," Klaus nodded, though he wasn't entirely sure of Damon himself.

They hadn't heard much from him in the few weeks that had passed since Elena had died. Violet had checked in on him a few times as well as Stefan, but the conversations had been kept short. Why did he show up in New Orleans now, out of no where? Yes, Violet was pregnant now but Damon hadn't always been super supportive of them being together. Being that he had a naturally untrusting nature, Klaus planned to keep an eye on Damon for now.

* * *

Violet was nervous as she drove through to town, parking her car on a side street before heading out into the main part of the French Quarter. Walking down the street, she felt her stomach twist up in knots as she planned to meet Hayley at the restaurant and bar she owned with her half sister, Sophie. Violet was anxious for a lot of other reasons as well.

First, she wasn't sure what Damon was doing there, but she hoped that he and Klaus didn't kill each other in the meantime. And as she had been driving earlier, she had tried to listen in on the baby's heartbeat to help herself relax, but something didn't sound right when she was listening. It almost sounded off beat, which concerned her. And, what was she supposed to do, see a doctor? Seeing a familiar face up ahead, she shook the thoughts from her mind and put a smile on her face.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" Marcel grinned at her, getting up from where he had been sitting at a table outside a coffee shop to hug her. "Violet Salvatore, gracing my French Quarter once again." Violet thought it was a little strange how he said _my French Quarter_, but ignored it.

"Hello Marcel," she smiled back at him. It was hard not to, he could be so charming. She smiled bigger though knowing he learned from the best.

"You're looking as gorgeous as ever," he informed her, looking her over once. "And, I heard the news last night. Congratulations."

"Um, thanks," Violet laughed, running a hand through her hair. "It's just, um, a bit of an adjustment." Marcel nodded.

"Please tell me Klaus made it back last night and you're not out here looking for him," Marcel chuckled, remembering his friend's drunken state the night before.

"No," Violet laughed again. She felt the others that had remained seated, the other vampires with Marcel, watching her and it made her shift uncomfortably. What was their problem? "He's at home, with my brother." She shrugged. "Just exploring on my own today."

"You shouldn't go alone," Marcel insisted. It wasn't concern about her being alone though, it was more of a concern on what she was up to and Violet picked up on it.

"Ah, really it's ok," Violet said, again feeling uneasy with the way the others were looking at her, finding Marcel's behavior a bit odd. It was almost like no one made a move without checking with him first.

"She was coming to meet up with me anyway," Kol jumped in, slinging his arm around Violet's shoulders, grinning at Marcel. Violet rolled her shoulders uncomfortably under Kol's arm, but he didn't move.

"You two?" Marcel asked skeptically, knowing that history and how Kol ended up in his coffin for so long.

"Kissed and made up," Kol nodded; he smirked a little. "Well, not quite the _kiss_ part, but you know what I mean."

"Ah ha," Violet laughed nervously, biting her lip. What was going on?

"Anyway, I'm sure we'll see you around Marcel," Kol continued, giving them an excuse to leave, leading Violet away from the cafe with his arm still around her. Marcel eyed them suspiciously as they walked away, though he took his seat again at the table with the other vampires.

"What are you doing?" Violet asked him under her breath as they walked away together, his arm still around her as they rounded the corner of the street.

"You're just going to have to trust me," Kol said, glancing over his shoulder to make sure they weren't being followed.

"Oh, that's easy enough," Violet said sarcastically, shrugging his arm off of her, forcing him to stop on the sidewalk. "What is going on with you?"

"You can't trust Marcel," Kol told her and she rolled her eyes at him. "I know that you picked up on it too, I could see it all over your face."

"Seriously, Kol, I-"

"It's what I've been trying to tell all of you," Kol continued. "There's something weird going on here, something with the witches and I think it has to do with Marcel."

"Ok," Violet said, acting as if she didn't care. She knew why Kol was concerned; in all his years, he had spent a great deal of time with various witches around the world. He had always been interested in their practices, their rituals and spells. While the others saw witches almost as a means to an end, Kol held a lot of respect for them.

"Why would I care about the witches here?" Violet brushed it off.

"Oh sweetheart," Kol smirked at her. "You think I don't already know why you're sneaking off here?"

"I wasn't sneaking, I-" Violet started to say defensively, but Kol held up a hand.

"Let's save it, shall we?" Kol asked her and she rolled her eyes. "Look, you want to see your great times a hundred granddaughter, and I want more of an explanation of what's going on. It's a win win for both of us." He smiled at her. "It's like we're partners in crime."

"Fine," Violet rolled her eyes, turning to walk down the street towards the bar where she told Hayley they would meet. Kol was close behind her, keeping up as they made their way through the crowd. "Oh, and if you ever refer to me as your _partner_ again, I will knock that stupid smirk right off your-"

"You're going to make a very loving mother," Kol quipped, getting another eye roll out of Violet.

* * *

Kol followed Violet into the bar, which was still fairly empty as it was only mid-afternoon. They spotted one girl in the kitchen, her hair pulled back as she was cooking. There was another girl behind they bar, wiping glasses dry as she put them away. Violet recognized her from the picture Klaus had brought back for her when he had tracked her down. This was Mason's daughter, the end of Violet's bloodline. There were some things Klaus hadn't looked into though, things Violet was almost glad he didn't know.

After the incident with Tyler, Violet knew Klaus wouldn't have ever tried to turn Hayley into a hybrid. That wasn't really a concern for her anyway though, since Elena had died and he couldn't turn any more hybrids. However, Hayley was special as far as being supernatural went. There wasn't anyone else out there that was like her.

Mason Lockwood, her father, had been a werewolf. Her mother Jane Anne, however, wasn't a werewolf or just an ordinary human; she was a witch. Hayley was a hybrid like Klaus, only her own special version. It was in Klaus's nature not to trust. He was even worse when it came to witches since they could use their powers against him. Gloria, as well as any other witches in their circle, had to prove themselves a million times over that they could be trusted. Violet didn't need that the first time she met Hayley. If she was going to trust her, then Klaus was going to have to as well.

"Well, hello there," Kol smirked, looking Hayley over once as he sat down at the bar. Violet turned to him, pointing a finger.

"No," Violet immediately warned, her look threatening.

"You're not any fun," Kol accused.

"Kol, I'm guessing," Hayley said with a slight smile, knowing about all the Originals before they even arrived in New Orleans. "And Violet." She smiled bigger. "It's really great to meet you." Hayley had been super anxious about meeting Violet, anxious in an excited way. After all, her mother had never told her anything about her father or the Lockwoods. She wouldn't have even known that she was a werewolf if she hadn't triggered the curse and started turning.

"You too," Violet said, tearing up as she saw so much of Mason in this girl. His smile, his eyes.

"You'll have to excuse her," Kol jumped in, trying to spoil the moment. "She's been a bit emotional lately, since she's-"

"Pregnant," Hayley interrupted, motioning to her ear to show that she could hear the heartbeat, being a werewolf; she noticed the off beat as well. "I know." She caught a glimpse of Sophie, who was nodding her head at Violet like she was expecting Hayley to say something. Hayley shook her head. Couldn't she just have a moment with her father's family?

"I thought you would have brought Klaus with you," Hayley said casually, though he was the one that Sophie had wanted to see. Hayley was sure that he would have come along with Violet.

"He's, um, a little skeptical on the witch thing," Violet brushed it off. "He'll come around, I just thought it would be better if I came alone." She rolled her eyes, looking over at Kol. "Until I picked up a shadow."

"Partner," Kol corrected her.

"Don't start," Violet warned him.

"Where's he at?" Sophie asked, finally coming over as she was tired of waiting for her sister to handle this. She understood that Hayley wanted to know more about her dad, but Sophie and a few of the other witches in the French Quarter had a bigger agenda, one that they needed Klaus for.

"Home," Violet answered in confusion. "Who are you?"

"This is my half sister, Sophie," Hayley answered. "And, I was handling it."

"Right," Sophie said sarcastically before turning to Violet. "I'm going to need you to take me to Klaus." Before Violet could say anything in questioning or protest, Sophie cut her off. "Marcel's taken over the French Quarter, in a bad way. We're going to need Klaus to help us put an end to it." As she was saying about Marcel, Kol nudged Violet with his elbow as if to say_ I told you so_.

"Why would I-"

"For Hayley," Sophie told her. "And, for your baby." Violet gave her a curious look. "This isn't going to be a normal pregnancy Violet, you're going to need help. And whatever witch helped you get this way is going to know better than to come to New Orleans."

"We're not allowed to practice," Hayley added in explanation. "I know we don't know each other very well, but I really need your help. And you need mine too." She studied Violet's expression. "I know you're worried, about the baby's heart. But..." She trailed off. "I can't risk getting caught practicing if you're not going to help me too." Violet sat quietly, her hand subconsciously falling to her stomach as she listened to the troubling sound of her child's off beating heart.

"What do you need me to do?"

* * *

Violet decided that it would be better for her to speak with Klaus first that night, alone. She knew that he wouldn't like Sophie, she was very antagonistic and somewhat demanding of his help. In addition to that, she didn't need to subject Hayley to his scrutiny, his interrogation of her motives. Being willing to help out with the baby was more than enough for Violet, with Hayley having helped explain a lot that afternoon.

Arriving home, she found the house to be mostly empty. Klaus's car was gone, so Violet didn't set out to find him right away. Instead, she opted for the kitchen first to find something to snack on. While she normally only craved blood, right now she wanted something else entirely. Klaus returned home shortly after her arrival, finding her standing on top of one of the kitchen counters as she rummaged through one of the cabinets on the top shelf.

"Can I help you find something love?" Klaus asked in amusement, leaning against a nearby counter as he watched her. "The blood is downstairs, remember?"

"Do we have any chocolate?" Violet asked, continuing her search as she side stepped over to the next cabinet.

"I'm not sure," Klaus said in confusion. While there was always plenty of it, he never paid much mind to the food that was in the house unless they were holding some kind of dinner.

"Where were you?" Violet asked curiously.

"Out with your brothers," Klaus answered. With Damon in town, the three of them had decided to go out, leaving Rebekah at the house alone. Elijah was gone, he had been for a few days; Violet joked that he was holed up with a girl somewhere, though that wasn't like Elijah at all. "Felt like a bit of a third wheel though, being the only non-Salvatore."

"Try being the only non-Mikaelson," Violet added, moving to the next shelf in the cabinet.

"You're an honorary member," Klaus smiled, observing her on the counter in her desperate search. "It can't be good for you to be up there love."

"Why's that?" Violet said, pushing a few cans to the side.

"What if you fall?" Klaus asked with concern in his voice. He knew enough about her being pregnant that any trauma to her couldn't be good for the baby.

"You'll catch me, right?" Violet mused, stumbling upon a bag of Hershey kisses. "Yes!" She turned around to Klaus. "Catch." She tossed the candy at him before slowly climbing down, going to stand on the opposite side of the island counter from her boyfriend.

"And to answer your question," Violet said, opening the bag and peeling off the wrapper of the first piece. "Hayley says that, because of my vampire healing, I'm literally the safest person carrying a baby." She tossed the candy in her mouth, savoring the taste and satisfaction of her craving. "Nothing that happens to me on the outside will affect it."

"And how does Hayley know that?" Klaus asked with raised eyebrows.

"Um," Violet said, preparing to come clean. "Since she's part witch."

"So, she's a witch and a werewolf?" Klaus asked, even more surprised.

"Before you get all..._you_ about this," Violet said, getting a half smile from him as she unwrapped another piece of candy. "She's really helped explain a lot. She already helped make sense about the heartbeat thing-"

"What heartbeat thing?" Klaus asked quickly.

"I noticed it this morning, after I left," Violet explained why she hadn't mentioned it yet. "Just...listen, ok?" Klaus nodded, listening very closely to hear the heartbeat of the baby. "You hear how it's off? How it doesn't finish one beat before starting the next one?"

"What's wrong with it?" Klaus asked, his voice soft.

"Nothing," Violet said, smiling a little as she rested a hand on her stomach. "They're just overlapping."

"They're?" Klaus asked in surprise.

"It makes sense, since I'm a twin," Violet continued to explain. "And we're getting one of each, a boy and a girl." She continued to smile, clearly ecstatic that they were going to have two babies and that they were going to have one of each. "Isn't this great?"

"Of course it is," Klaus nodded with a small smile, leaning over the counter to kiss her.

The truth was, Klaus didn't know how to be the father to one child, let alone two of them at once. He didn't know the first thing about daughters or little girls. The only _girl_ he had ever known was Rebekah and he hadn't been much older than her as a child. Violet knew though, and he was sure Rebekah would also have a hand in making her a little princess. And he was sure that his daughter, like her mother, would probably have him wrapped around her finger in no time. And what about his son? Klaus obviously had been a child once, but he hadn't had the best upbringing or father figure to look up to. Maybe he would just try doing the opposite of everything that Mikael had done.

"So, you're excited?"

"Yes," Klaus assured her, taking her hand. He didn't want her to think that he was ever going to be upset with her again like he had been the other night. "Of course I am."

"And, you're ok about the Hayley thing?" Violet continued, making Klaus suspicious.

"If she's going to be such a help, I don't see why not," Klaus said, though he was still skeptical.

"Then, now would probably be a good time for me to tell you that she needs our help with something," Violet admitted. "Yours specifically."

"What kind of help?" Klaus asked.

**thanks for reading! so i decided that if it was within one vote (ended up being 10 for boy and 9 for girl) that i would go with twins! lol hope that you liked it, please let me know what you thought! :)**


	19. Secret Plans

**thanks so much for the reviews, follows and favorites! and thanks to those who followed/favorited me! it means so much! over 100 reviews? you guys are awesome! lol hope you like this update! (which came out a bit longer than i expected lol)**

_Secret Plans_

"Do we have any ice cream?" Violet suddenly asked, abandoning the counter and a small mountain of foil wrappers to turn to the freezer. Klaus kept back a laugh, a bit amused by all of this. _Was this what Damon was talking about? What, Violet was going to be hungry all the time, craving random foods she never cared for before?_ He could certainly handle that.

"Do you want any?" Violet asked sweetly, pulling two spoons from the drawer.

"No, I'm all right love," Klaus declined. "But thank you."

"Whatever," Violet rolled her eyes at him, going over to the doorway. _What was that_, Klaus thought to himself. _Two seconds ago she was all smiles, now she was throwing around an attitude. Over ice cream?_

"Bekah!" Violet called towards the stairs.

"Yeah?" Rebekah called back from her and Stefan's room where she had been reading.

"You want some ice cream with me?"

"Uh, sure," Rebekah agreed. "Be right down!" Violet smiled at Klaus, going back over to the counter but standing next to him this time instead of across, as she started to dig into the strawberry ice cream right from the carton.

"So," Violet started to stay, taking the first bite off her spoon, her lips pink. "Can I ask you something?" She swallowed her ice cream. "Or, tell you my idea really."

"Sure," Klaus nodded, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "What is it?"

"I think, since we're having two babies, we should each get to pick one name," Violet reasoned, taking another bite. "And, I want to pick the boy name." She laughed a little. "Mostly because I already have it picked out."

"Oh really," Klaus laughed now. "What is it?"

"I don't want to tell you yet," Violet told him. "I wanna wait, till they're born."

"Why can't you just tell me now?" Klaus asked curiously.

"Well, if I tell you mine now then you have to tell me yours," Violet reasoned.

"I don't have one," Klaus admitted. She had, after all, just sprung this on him. She had barely been pregnant for two days and he honestly never thought he would have kids to name in the first place. While this all was blatantly obvious to him, he could see in her face that she wasn't happy with that answer. She stuck her spoon in the ice cream, resting one hand on the counter and the other on her hip as she turned to him.

"You haven't thought about this?" Violet asked with raised eye brows.

"Violet, sweetheart," Klaus laughed a little like it was obvious. "We just found out you were pregnant yesterday."

"But you never thought about what we would name our kids before?" Violet asked, crossing her arms.

"I didn't even know it was possible for us to have kids," Klaus tried to reason with her. "Until _yesterday_."

"But you never imagined, you never thought about the possibility," Violet continued; then, her mouth dropped open a little. "Oh my God, do you not want to have children with me?"

"That's not it at all!" Klaus argued, realizing that he was digging his own grave the more he fought with her. Rebekah had started downstairs now and could hear them arguing as she got closer. "I just never thought that we would have children, so why think of-"

"Oh, _we_ wouldn't have children?" Violet said, putting air quotations around _we_. "So, what, was there someone in the nine hundred years before me that you would rather have children with?" She placed her hands back on her hips. "What, was she going to be a better mother than me?"

"I don't think that's what I said at all," Klaus continued, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh, so now I'm stupid," Violet snapped at him; Klaus gave up.

"Maria," Klaus finally told her. "We can name her after your mother."

"Now you're just trying to humor me," Violet told him; he couldn't win. "And that pisses me off."

"As opposed to what you are right now love?" Klaus asked with raised eye brows, trying to be funny; Violet wasn't having it.

"So," Rebekah said, poking her head in the kitchen, deciding to break up the fight now. As humorous as it was to see her brother arguing with his pregnant girlfriend, she decided that now was the time to rescue him, before Violet actually came unglued. "Did I hear you right?" she asked, getting Violet to look over now. "You're having a girl?"

"And a boy," Violet smiled at her. _And now she's smiling_, Klaus thought to himself.

"Twins?" Rebekah asked in surprise and Violet nodded. "That's great!" Rebekah beamed, hurrying over to hug her friend.

"I'm so excited," Violet gushed as they broke apart from their hug. "And, I'm really sorry, if I've been crazy lately." _What was she apologizing to Bekah for_, Klaus thought. _I was the one that almost got my head taken off over a baby name_. Violet shook her head, running a hand through her hair. "Since I'm pregnant, I'm kinda more emotional, then to top it off, I'm a vampire so I'm already in over drive, so-"

"Oh no, it's ok," Rebekah promised quickly. "I'm so happy for you both! I'm going to spoil those babies!" She turned to her brother. "Isn't it great Nik?"

"Yeah, of course," Klaus nodded. "We're both really excited."

"Then, why do you look like you're about to be sick?" Rebekah asked curiously before realizing that she was throwing her brother right back under the bus with Violet, earning a glare from him as Violet glared at him first.

"I cannot _believe_ that you-" Violet started to argue with Klaus again but cut herself off when she felt Stefan standing between her and Rebekah, an arm around each of them.

"Ah, sounds like home," Stefan said sarcastically. He squeezed his sister once before letting her go, his other arm staying around his girl. "So, Violet, I heard you guys talking. Twins? That's great!"

"Yeah,_ I_ think so, but-"

"You know," Stefan continued, not giving her a second to get angry all over. "Klaus has not stopped talking my ear off about the baby since he found out." Stefan was always better at lying to Violet than Damon was.

"Really?" Violet asked, looking over at Klaus who was just as surprised to hear that.

"Oh yeah," Stefan nodded. "And, I mean, I know it was supposed to be a surprise, but he was telling me about turning the guest room into a nursery. What color to paint it, that sort of thing."

"Really?" Violet asked again, turning to hug Klaus after kissing him once. "That's so sweet of you!"

"Thank you," Klaus mouthed silently to Stefan as Violet continued hugging him; Stefan nodded back at him. Sometimes, it was easier for Klaus to like Stefan than his own brothers. He didn't try to start nearly the same amount of controversy.

"We'll have to wait till Damon decides to move out," Violet said as she pulled away from Klaus, thinking about the nursery now as Damon planned to stay in their guest room awhile. "Wait, where is Damon?"

"Wouldn't be a shame if you lost him out there," Rebekah quipped, still not the biggest fan of the oldest Salvatore.

"He's, uh," Stefan began nervously, knowing Violet wouldn't be happy. "Out at the car still, helping Charlotte with her bags."

"Who's Charlotte?" Rebekah asked at the same time Violet was saying_ oh no_. "What?"

"Charlotte is this girl my brother used to see," Violet began to explain.

* * *

_New Orleans, 1942_

"Well, I don't like how she was looking at you," Charlotte pouted at their small round table in the corner of the busy bar. Damon had turned Charlotte a couple weeks before. While she had been crazy about him before, she seemed to be different after. It was more of an obsession, where she would do whatever he said and she had a serious jealousy problem.

"She was only looking," Damon said back. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take her, he wasn't used to this type of girl. "If any girl does something different, then you can take care of it."

Charlotte smiled, seeming satisfied with that. She got up from the table, going over to the bar to get them more drinks. At the same time, Violet was coming into the bar, on Stefan's arm. It was time for her and Damon's yearly birthday celebration. After she tracked down Stefan first, she insisted that he come with her. He and Damon hadn't spoken in nearly twenty years, with Stefan blaming Damon for a lot of things. Violet argued with Stefan that they had to make up, that she needed her family to be whole. Stefan finally agreed, accompanying her to New Orleans; Violet thought he was so handsome in his uniform, as he had recently enlisted. Spotting Damon at his table, Violet released Stefan's arm to run over to him as she hadn't seen him since last year.

"Damon!" she said excitedly as she got to him.

"Vi, hey," Damon laughed, getting up to hug her tight. He pulled back to look her over, her long hair curled, her knee length blue dress with the cinched waist and hat that matched. "You're a few days ear-" Damon didn't get to finish his sentence. Violet felt someone grab her hair, yanking her backwards from her brother before tossing her on the floor. Charlotte had tackled her and, while Violet was obviously stronger, she could tell that this girl must be a new vampire by her freakish strength. She must not know Violet was a vampire though, because she was trying to bite her before Violet easily shoved her off of her. Getting to her feet, Violet went to go after Charlotte, but Stefan grabbed her immediately.

"Vi, don't," Stefan warned, still having to hold her back around her waist.

"Charlotte, stop!" Damon was saying at the same time, stepping between her and Violet. "Violet's my sister."

"Who the hell is this?" Violet demanded, jerking away from Stefan before smoothing out her dress.

* * *

"Oh, Crazy Charlotte," Klaus recalled, remembering the nickname Violet had given her from hearing the story many years before. He also remembered Violet telling him how Damon got rid of her, by asking her to count all the bricks in New Orleans until he came back for her. "So, he's seeing her again?" Klaus asked of Stefan.

"Yeah, I mean I guess so," Stefan shrugged. "I'm not sure..." He trailed off as Violet started crying, tears rolling down her face. "Vi, what is it?" he asked, everyone looking at her in concern.

"Damon's back together with Crazy Charlotte," Violet started sobbing, laying her head on the counter with her arms crossed under it. "And it's all my fault!"

They all realized what she meant. If she hadn't killed Elena, Damon wouldn't be here in the first place and definitely wouldn't be with Charlotte. Klaus reached a hand over to touch her, to comfort her, but he spotted Stefan shaking his head _no_ like crazy. Klaus didn't see what the big deal was. She was upset and needed comfort, so why shouldn't he do it?

"It's all right love," Klaus promised her, rubbing his hand over her back. Violet stood right up, knocking his hand away.

"God," she complained. "Stop patronizing me, all right?" She turned to stomp out of the room and went to cursing in Italian, something she only did when she was extremely angry. They heard Damon and Charlotte come into the house, greeting Violet _hello_ before Violet let out a frustrated scream, flying up the stairs and slamming the door shut.

"What the hell did you do?" Damon asked Klaus when he came into the kitchen, hands interlaced with Charlotte.

"How do you know it was me?" Klaus asked, though it had been him.

"Because Stefan knows better," Damon pointed out. "We lived through it once already."

"Oh yeah, the month from hell," Stefan recalled, remembering when Violet and Thomas had come to stay at the Salvatore house.

"You're both being mean," Rebekah scolded them. "She's pregnant, not deranged." She turned to Charlotte, feeling bad that no one had been polite enough to introduce her before, only talking about how crazy she was before she got there. "Hi, I'm Rebekah," she greeted her. She knew what it was like, being the new person as she spent almost her whole life running from place to place.

"I'm Charlotte," the brunette smiled, her hazel eyes sparkling. Clearly she was thrilled to be there, to be with Damon. "I hope no one minds me staying here for a little." She smiled at Damon, squeezing his hand. "While we look for a place." While she wasn't looking, Stefan raised his eye brows at Damon who only shrugged.

"Of course no one minds," Damon said to her, before looking over at Klaus. "You're going to need some help with my sister."

* * *

Klaus would never want to admit that Damon's planned out apology about how everything Klaus did was wrong had worked on Violet, that she was happy with him again and didn't make him sleep downstairs. They were both sound asleep early on that morning, though Klaus began to stir when he felt movement on the bed. He thought that Violet might be waking up, but when he blinked his eyes open, he noticed someone else there.

"Hi!" Charlotte grinned at him. Klaus didn't say anything, he only nudged Violet's shoulder to wake her.

"Mmm," Violet grumbled, pushing his hand away though she started to sit up. When she spotted Charlotte sitting on her side of the bed, she jumped a little. "What the hell?" she demanded and Charlotte continued to smile at her, sitting there in her deep red sundress.

"Damon said that we should spend time together," Charlotte explained happily. Did this girl ever stop smiling? "Since you're so important to him. So he said I should hang out with you from the moment you wake up."

"Oh, I'm gonna kill him," Violet muttered, sinking back against the headboard.

"Well, you girls have fun today," Klaus smiled in amusement as he got out of bed, kissing Violet's cheek. "You should take Bekah with you, make a girls day out of it."

"That would be so fun!" Charlotte agreed enthusiastically. Violet gave him a look that said after she killed Damon, he was next.

"Where are you going?" Violet asked Klaus. Charlotte continued to sit with her on the bed, listening contently. She was literally going to do whatever it was Damon asked her.

"With Stefan to find Elijah," Klaus reminded her. The oldest Original had been gone for a few days now. With Hayley's request for help against Marcel and the other vampires of the French Quarter, he knew they were going to need all family members around for this.

"What, you have some sixth sense of where he's at?" Violet asked sarcastically as she got out of bed now, ready to get dressed as well; Charlotte just continued to sit and smile.

"Don't be ridiculous," Klaus teased her, pulling his t-shirt over his head. "It's 2013." He smiled. "I tracked down his phone, he's in Baton Rouge." He kissed her once. "Have fun."

"Oh, I will," Violet muttered, going into her closet to pick something out. She settled on a pair of shorts and a loose black top, knowing how hot it was going to be outside. Charlotte followed her out of the room and down the hall to knock on Rebekah's door, waking her to get ready and spend the day with them. Stefan and Klaus had already gone and Kol was no where to be found and neither was Damon.

"Where did my brother go?" Violet asked Charlotte as they were waiting for Rebekah to get ready.

"I don't know," Charlotte shook her head, though she did know. Damon told her if anyone asked to act like she didn't know where he was, that he would handle it himself if anyone wanted to know what he was up to.

"Uh huh," Violet nodded, completely skeptical. Rebekah came downstairs now, dressed in a black skirt with a green top.

"Where is everyone?" Rebekah asked as she looked around.

* * *

Kol had left earlier that morning, before anyone else had gotten up. He was never really one to spend the day sleeping in, he was always on the move, looking for the next adventure, even though sometimes that landed him in a bit of trouble. In any case, he embraced the early morning and headed out of the house, down into the French Quarter once again. He wasn't concerned about seeing Marcel and the other vampires that hung around with him, he knew it was too early for that and that they probably were just getting to bed after another wild night. Finding himself outside Hayley and Sophie's bar, Kol pushed the door open to go inside.

"We're closed," he heard a female voice saying, recognizing it as Hayley's. She was walking around, setting the chairs on top of the tables around the room. They had stayed open really late the night before, so she was closing for the morning so she could get some sleep. "Oh, um, hey," Hayley said, not sure what he was doing there.

"You want some help?" Kol offered, giving her that smile.

"Ah, sure," she shrugged, and he started picking up chairs for her, though he sped around to do it quickly. He had been attracted to plenty of girls before, that wasn't what through him. There was something about Hayley though, some kind of spark he felt when he looked at her. It certainly didn't hurt that Violet had basically forbidden him.

"Show off," Hayley chuckled, putting the remaining chair up on the last table. "So," she asked, looking him over with a suspicious eye, though she was smiling a little. "What are you doing here?"

"A friend can't come visit another friend?" Kol asked, feigning offense and she raised an eye brow at him.

"We're friends?" she asked curiously.

"The situation certainly makes us more than acquaintances," he offered.

"Mmm," Hayley nodded, knowing that now that Violet had Klaus in on the plan, the rest of his siblings had jumped on board too. "Well, thank you," she said awkwardly, for a moment not sure what to say. "It's, um, been kinda difficult around here." She laughed a little. "A real pain in the ass actually."

"When did this all start?" Kol asked her. The way he remembered it, the witches ran the French Quarter.

"Slowly but surely after you all left," Hayley shrugged. "More and more over the decades till witches weren't allowed to practice at all within the city." She rolled her eyes. "Which drives me insane most of the time."

"I'm sure it's maddening," Kol agreed; he contemplated an offer for a moment. "Do you know where our house is?"

"Kind of," Hayley shrugged, not sure where he was going with this.

"It's technically not in New Orleans," he explained. "If you were looking for a loophole, a place to practice."

"Ah ha," Hayley laughed, skeptical of his motives. "And why would you do this for me?"

"It's sort of the difference between me and my brothers," Kol explained with a smile. "In all this, Klaus cares about Violet." He laughed a little. "And, naturally, the balance of power." Hayley laughed a bit now as well. "And, Elijah, cares about helping Klaus get what he wants. No matter how many times Klaus screws him over."

"And what do you care about?" Hayley asked, knowing that was what he was leading up to.

"The witches," Kol answered.

"Uh huh," Hayley nodded. "And, have you always cared about the witches?" He sensed what she was insinuating, that he had some what of a romantic thing for them.

"Always," he nodded, quieter now. "Once very much."

"I wouldn't have expected that," she admitted and he smiled at her again.

"Well, I'm full of surprises," he smirked.

* * *

"This was the best idea ever," Violet said as she sat in the breakfast diner with the other girls, Rebekah next to her and Charlotte across from them in the booth. Once Rebekah had joined the other girls downstairs, Violet decided that now she was craving breakfast food though she didn't know which one. As they were all looking over the menu she decided what she was craving and that the only thing that she wanted was a huge plate of bacon.

"It was yours," Rebekah laughed and Violet laughed with her. Charlotte smiled at them, wanting so badly to be part of their girl group. She bet that it would make Damon happy for her to be best friends with his twin sister. Violet could sense that Charlotte felt like an outsider and part of her was starting to feel bad.

"So Charlotte," Violet said, making her a part of the conversation. "How long have you been back in New Orleans?"

"Oh, I never left," Charlotte told her, sipping at her juice.

"You haven't left since 1942?" Rebekah asked her with raised eye brows and Charlotte shook her head. "Why not?"

"Damon said to wait until he came back," Charlotte answered simply, smiling with content. Rebekah glanced over at Violet who shrugged as if to say _I told you so_ as she dug into her plate of greasy food.

"Just because _Damon_ said so?" Rebekah scoffed, practically spitting out his name. It was no secret to anyone that Rebekah didn't like Damon, for many reasons. He had tried to kill Klaus, he had been successful in helping kill Finn. In all that, he had broken his sister's heart over some teenage girl.

"Well, I love him," Charlotte said like it was obvious. "Wouldn't you have waited like that for Stefan?"

"Unbelievable," Rebekah commented. "You really are-" She prepared to say _crazy_.

"In love," Violet stopped her, giving her a look. Last night it had been Rebekah feeling bad for Charlotte, now it was the other way around. Violet hadn't really wanted Charlotte back but she knew that she was just going to have to deal with her for now. Rebekah couldn't believe how obsessed this girl was with Damon. Violet's look was telling Rebekah to dial it back a little.

"Let's talk about something else," Violet insisted, sipping at her orange juice now.

"Where is Damon?" Rebekah asked, trusting him almost as much as Klaus did. She didn't want Violet or Stefan to get hurt by their older brother.

"I really don't know," Charlotte shrugged, continuing her convincing lie. "He doesn't tell me everything."

"But you still-"

"Something _else_," Violet insisted. The constant Damon/Charlotte talk was starting to eat at her nerves.

"Can I ask you something," Rebekah asked, turning to Violet. "About Stefan?" She was preparing to change the subject entirely.

"Yeah," Violet shrugged.

"Do you think he wants kids?" Rebekah asked and Violet's mouth dropped open. "What, it's not crazy for you to want them, but-"

"No, no, no," Violet shook her head. "I just...wasn't expecting that, that's all."

"You should talk to Stefan first," Charlotte chimed in. "Klaus wasn't really happy when Violet didn't tell him." Both Rebekah and Violet looked to Charlotte in surprise, figuring quickly that Damon told her everything about everyone in that house. Hearing her phone ringing, Violet shook her head, turning to answer it; it was Klaus.

"Hey," she smiled. "I'm at breakfast with the girls, can I call you-"

_"You're never going to guess who is here,"_ Klaus cut her off.

* * *

Klaus and Stefan were approaching the city limits of Baton Rogue, only about an hour outside of New Orleans. If they were going to take on the vampires of the French Quarter with the witches, to completely throw the balance of power like that, they knew they were going to need everyone in on the plan and at home for it. Klaus hadn't called his brother ahead because he knew that there was a reason he had snuck off to Baton Rogue and he wanted to see what that reason was. As he showed up at the apartment building and they arrived at the appropriate floor, he discovered why.

"What are you doing here?" Elijah asked, stepping out into the hall and shutting the door behind him. His appearance gave it away, he had obviously hurried to get dressed and ready, though he looked very unkempt.

"Do you have a girl in there?" Klaus asked with a small laugh, amused. Truly, he was proud of his brother. What he really thought Elijah needed in his life was a nice girl. Maybe then he wouldn't be so serious and tense all the time.

"What is it Niklaus?" Elijah asked, not seeming to find the humor in this.

"We need your help with something," Stefan explained, since Klaus was clearly more concerned right now in the torment and teasing of his brother. "Violet's got us in on this plan to help the witches in the quarter..."

"What do you need me for?" Elijah asked curiously.

"Family project," Klaus smiled at him, not letting up from before. "So, who is she?" He was obviously enjoying his brother's embarrassment.

_"Elijah!"_ they heard a voice calling from inside. _"Where did you go?"_ It sounded like Elena, but they all knew that it couldn't be her.

"Oh my God," Stefan said once he realized it. "Are you serious?"

"Katherine?" Klaus asked him. "Oh you've got to be joking." Elijah knew how he felt, he knew how much he hated Katherine. Klaus had always assumed that his brother had felt the same way. After all, she wasn't the first doppelganger to come between brothers.

"You're going to let me have this," Elijah told him immediately, his face serious, his tone edging on angry. He knew his brother, he knew his ways. Since 1492 Klaus's sole plan for Katherine was to kill her the moment he found her again. He spent many years trying to track her down, that was what he was trying to do when he met Violet.

"Excuse me?" Klaus asked. "You know what she's done." He shook his head. "Not too long ago, you were in agreement with me about her."

"People change," Elijah told his brother, his expression softening; he knew the way to appeal to his brother. "You know how you feel, about Violet?"

"Oh come on," Klaus scoffed. He couldn't believe Elijah would even compare Violet and Katherine. "You can't be..." He trailed off as he studied Elijah's expression.

"I think he's serious," Stefan offered, though he obviously hated Katherine as well.

The fact that Elijah would compare his feelings for Katherine to Klaus's for Violet made Klaus realize the gravity of his brother's feelings. The truth was, he hated Katherine and he always would. Some things would never change. He had seen what could happen though, when love life and family life clashed. He had experienced it first hand with his older brother, once over Tatia and again over Katherine. Back then, he was reckless with feelings, he didn't care about anyone else much. Then, he fell in love with Violet. And he saw what it did to her when her brothers were trying to force her to choose between him and them, what happened when Damon chose Elena over her.

"I wouldn't abandon this place," Klaus commented of the apartment. "She might not find the house too welcoming." Just because he wasn't going to kill Katherine didn't mean he, or anyone else in the house, would want her around._ And we all thought Damon lost it,_ he thought to himself as he left the building with Stefan to call Violet.

* * *

Damon was careful as he made his way through town, making sure no one spotted him or tried to follow. He knew that Kol was out in the French Quarter today, as well as Violet and the other girls. If any of them found out what he was up to, he was pretty sure his sister might actually kill him. What she didn't know, however, while this plan would make him very happy it had a lot to do with her safety as well.

"Nandi," Damon said, getting her attention as he came into the shop. He had met her many years ago, when she was only a child and he had come to see her mother Val about breaking whatever hold he had over Charlotte.

"I told you not to come," Nandi warned him as he had contacted her before coming to town. "I don't practice, no one here does."

"Then we'll get you out of town," Damon offered. "Look, you're the only witch I know that could even try to do this."

"The kind of magic you're talking about is crazy," Nandi warned him. "Bringing people back from the dead? You don't even know what that will do, if she'll be the same person she was as before! You might summon something so evil..."

"Her friends have been trying for weeks," Damon went on. "They're getting frustrated, they're going to turn it on my sister if they can't get her back."

"So this isn't just you wanting the girl back?" Nandi asked suspiciously.

**thanks for reading! hope you liked the update. please let me know what you thought! :)**


	20. Danger

**thanks so so so much for the reviews, follows and favorites! :) and thanks to those who followed/favorited me! getting those email alerts always put a smile on my face lol hope you like this update! i know i brought in a lot of new storylines, but this chapter is mostly going to be about the damon thing. enjoy! **

_Danger_

Damon left the shop in frustration. Nandi didn't even have the spell that would bring someone back, she didn't know anyone that would. She was looking into it though, only because she wanted to practice again, knowing that Damon was linked to Violet and Klaus. Not having the answers that he wanted, he headed down the street, back to where he had parked his car. Phone ringing, he stopped on the sidewalk to answer it.

"Bonnie," Damon answered, his tone unhappy. "Look, I-"

_"Do you have it?"_ she interrupted him. Elena's friends had been looking for a way to bring Elena back for weeks, with Bonnie obsessing over it even more than the others, given she was the one that would have to perform the spell.

"No," Damon said, his voice low. He wasn't sure who might be around to hear as he stepped off into a secluded alley. "Not for lack of trying, she's trying to track down a grimoire-"

_"We talked about this Damon,"_ Bonnie warned, her teeth clenched. She was driving herself nearly insane trying to get her best friend back. And, if nothing worked to get Elena back, she decided that she would take her revenge out on Violet.

"Don't threaten me," Damon warned right back. "If you decide to go after my sister, you'll have Stefan and about three or four Originals to go through." He was careful not to mention that he was with Violet. The only way for Bonnie to find Violet was through Damon and, after everything they went through, he wasn't about to turn his sister over to them. As far as Bonnie and the others knew, Violet was hiding out in Mexico.

"And if you somehow manage to get away from all of them," Damon went on. "You'll have me to deal with."

_"I'm shaking," _Bonnie mocked him._ "You would really protect your sister, after what she did?"_

"When I threw my sister under the bus, everything went to shit," Damon said like it was obvious. "She's been around a lot longer than you, so I'm gonna go with yeah."

_"Fix it Damon,"_ Bonnie said once more before hanging up on him.

"Fix it Damon," Damon muttered to himself, replacing his phone in his pocket. What the hell was he supposed to do now?

* * *

After a lot of convincing, reasoning, and finally a phone call to Damon, Violet got Charlotte to leave her alone long enough to take a nap. Charlotte was taking this _stay with Violet from the moment she woke up_ too literally. The more time she spent with her, the sorrier Violet felt for Charlotte and she hoped that her brother wasn't going to take advantage of her. Exhausted, however, Violet eventually gave up her thoughts and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"What do you mean you have no way to find her?" Caroline asked Bonnie. They were at the Salvatore house in Mystic Falls, having broken in. They were searching for something, anything that Bonnie could use to get a connection to Violet to try to figure out where she might be.

"Magic isn't a GPS Care," Bonnie said, her tone implying she had explained this several times. "The closest I could get on a map would be with Damon's blood, but he's jumped ship." They had made their way upstairs, poking their heads into each of the rooms until they figured out which one must be Violet's. Bonnie went over, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Her stuff would be second best," Bonnie continued. "But even then, I'd only see her or who she was with. Not super helpful."

"Then what are we even doing here?" Caroline complained, having cancelled her plans with Tyler for that day. They had been keeping him pretty out of the loop, considering Violet was his family and his loyalty to Klaus. Matt and Jeremy were with them on their plan, but no one was ready to take it to the extreme that Bonnie was. She had already started looking into darker magic, knowing that was what it was going to take to bring someone back like that.

"Messing with her," Bonnie smirked, falling back onto the mattress and closing her eyes.

* * *

Violet sat up, but she wasn't in her room anymore. Through the thick fog, she recognized where she was; she was in the "newer" part of Mystic Falls cemetery, next to the church that was rebuilt after the fire. Standing up and looking around, she noticed where she was standing exactly. Turning around, she saw the headstone and name that gave her chills as she remembered what she did; Elena Gilbert.

"Klaus!" Violet called out, walking down path of the cemetery. Where the hell was everyone and how did she end up here? It felt too real for her to be dreaming, the air cool, the grass misty. Violet crossed her arms over herself as she continued to walk. Hearing steps behind her, she stopped and whipped around.

"Klaus?" she asked, though why would he hide from her? "Stefan, Damon?" She walked over to where she though the noise came from, over by a row of trees that line the edge of the cemetery. The sudden appearance of someone made her jump back; it was Elena's little brother, Jeremy.

"Um," Violet said uncomfortably. "Hey kid...what are you..."

"Why did you do that?" Jeremy asked her, stepping towards her and causing her to walk backwards. "She was my sister, the only family I had left. And you took her away from me." Violet continued to back up until she ran into someone; Matt.

"Elena was my friend," Matt told her.

"Mine too," Caroline said from the side, getting Violet to look over at her. "Since pre-school. And you just killed her, didn't even think twice about it."

"You didn't just kill her," Bonnie said from the other side, the four of them in a circle around her. "You tortured her." Violet felt like her head was spinning, but then everything came to a stop as she felt someone grab her shoulder, turning her around; Elena.

"Now it's my turn," Elena told her before tearing into her.

* * *

Klaus came back that afternoon with Stefan, abandoning his brother and Baton Rogue almost as soon as he found him. He knew that Elijah would come back on his own time, that he wouldn't leave his family when they really needed him. He only hoped that he came alone and didn't decide to bring Katherine along with him, secretly wishing that this was some sort of phase but he knew that it wasn't, that his brother had probably loved Katherine for some time.

Arriving back at the house, he saw that the girls were back but Damon and Kol were still out. He figured they weren't together, but he wondered why they weren't better friends; both Damon and Kol seemed to enjoy stirring up trouble wherever they went. They found Rebekah and Charlotte together, sitting and chatting, but Violet wasn't with them. Rebekah took Stefan outside with her, to take a walk and talk about something, leaving Klaus with Charlotte.

"Where's Violet?" he asked curiously. That was when he heard a deafening scream coming from upstairs. Paying attention to nothing else, Klaus bolted upstairs for their room, pushing the door open quickly where he found Violet sitting up on their bed and trying to catch her breath.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, going to sit on her side of the bed as her gasping subsiding for slow, deep, calming breaths. "Violet, love-"

"Where's Damon?" Violet stopped him and he looked at her curiously.

"Damon?" he repeated and she nodded. "What's going on?"

"They're going to kill me," Violet said, getting out of bed and walking by him. She couldn't sit still and she needed to find her brother, knowing deep down that this had something to do with him. Feeling Klaus grab her arm as he stood up too, she stopped.

"Who?" Klaus asked in concern, not sure where this was coming from. As he asked her this, Stefan and Rebekah appeared in the doorway.

"We heard screaming," Rebekah explained.

"Is everything ok?" Stefan asked.

"Is Damon home yet?" Violet asked impatiently, not waiting for an answer as she walked out the door of the bedroom.

"Violet," Klaus said, a bit impatient himself as he went out into the hall to cut her off. "What is going on with you?"

"What's _going on_," Violet said, getting annoyed. It wasn't from Klaus though, it was because it hurt to know that after everything her brother might have something to do with this. "Is I just had a nightmare about Elena's friends coming to kill me, courtesy of Bonnie the bitch, I'm sure." She shook her head. "And you can't tell me that doesn't have anything to do with Damon just showing up here out of the blue." She rolled her eyes, heading down the stairs as she heard a car pulling up outside, figuring it was Damon. As she got to the bottom of the stairs, Damon was coming inside and gave her one of his smiles like nothing was wrong.

"Hey Vi," he nodded as she came closer. "Did you have fun with Char-"

"Where were you today?" Violet cut him off, crossing her arms.

"Out," Damon shrugged it off. "Haven't been around here since the forties, thought I'd check things out."

"Alone?" Violet asked skeptically, raising an eye brow.

"Why not?" Damon asked. The others were watching from the stairs and Charlotte peaked her head around from the corner to listen as well, all of them watching the stand off between the Salvatore twins.

"Oh, I don't know," Violet said sarcastically. "Maybe because you have a girl that loves you enough to wait in a city for 70 years, and you left her with me instead of taking her with you?" She looked him over. "What are you hiding from me?"

"I'm not hiding anything," he lied.

"Lie," Violet immediately called him out and he shook his head.

"Just leave it alone Violet," Damon warned, trying to walk by her but she cut him off.

"Why?" Violet asked. "Should I just sit back and wait for Elena's friends to kill me?"

"What are you-"

"I had a nightmare about her and her friends tracking me down," Violet snapped at him. "Around the same time you show up here, out of no where."

"Because I can't just want to see you?" Damon asked in offense.

"You're _hiding_ something from me Damon," Violet repeated, raising her voice. "And how am I _ever_ supposed to trust you if-"

"If what?" Damon cut her off, angry that she didn't trust him though part of him understood.

"If you've chosen her over me before!" Violet shouted at him, then feeling a hand on her waist. It was Klaus, coming over to calm her.

"The babies, love," he reminded her, knowing that her getting this upset wouldn't be good for their children. Knowing he was right, Violet backed off a little, taking a breath as she observed her brother with a suspicious eye. "Looks like you've got some explaining to do mate."

Damon knew that he was backed into a corner here. Right now, it looked to everyone that Damon was part of some plan to hurt Violet, which wasn't the case at all. If anything, he was trying to keep her safe. He knew that he had to explain what was going on, every part of it even though he knew that the others would freak. The last time he had kept one of his plans a secret, Elena ended up dead.

"I'm not," Damon sighed slowly, trying to think of how to explain everything. "...I won't...let anything happen to you Violet."

"So, you just had no idea this was going on?" Violet asked him, becoming confrontational again but Klaus cut in.

"What are you doing here Damon?" he asked, not happy about this turn of events either, though he hadn't trusted Damon in the first place.

"I needed to track down a witch I knew in the forties," Damon explained. "I figured with the witches here, this being New Orleans, someone would have to have the spell I needed to..." He trailed off, his sister and the others looking at him in questioning. "To bring Elena back."

"You're not serious," Violet laughed, studying Damon's face. "Have you completely lost your mind?"

"You don't even know what would happen," Stefan said now.

"Do you think she'll just come back as Mystic Falls' sweetheart cheerleader?" Violet asked sarcastically. "Were you even thinking-"

"I was thinking," Damon stopped her. "That I was doing what I had to so you would be safe."

"Then why wouldn't you just come to me?!" Violet snapped. "Why wouldn't you just tell us, _hey you're in danger_." She ran a hand through her hair. "You think we can't handle, what, a witch, vampire, and two teenagers?" She shook her head. "This wasn't about me, this wasn't about being an uncle, this was about you getting what you want and using us as an excuse!"

"Vi-"

"Just get out!" Violet shouted at him. "Leave us alone. And don't bother coming back!"

Damon didn't bother to argue with her, he knew what he was doing was for her. She had a lot of points, but it didn't matter, they each saw what they wanted. Damon saw a plan that kept everyone from getting hurt, that brought Elena back as well. Violet and the others would take the risk, leading to the deaths of more of the Mystic Falls kids. Damon grabbed his bag, Charlotte not far behind him as she followed him out of the house.

"So," Charlotte said as he threw his bag in the back, both of them getting into the car. "You want your old girlfriend back?"

"What I want," Damon said, tired of this conversation. "Is for you to forget about me."

"What?" Charlotte asked in confusion and Damon nodded.

"Forget I ever existed," Damon went on; she did everything he said exactly, right?

"But, I-"

"Dammit Charlotte," Damon continued. "You saw that back there, you know what I'm like. You are going to be so much better off without me." He didn't say it, but he thought that everyone was better without him. Charlotte just continued to stare. "Go, Charlotte!" Tearful, Charlotte got out of the car, speeding away. Damon groaned, resting his head back against the seat of his car, closing his eyes for a moment.

"That was a bit mean," Kol pointed out, joining him in the passenger seat. "Don't you think?" Damon looked over at him in annoyance.

"What do you want?" Damon asked.

"I mean, we're practically family," Kol mused, smirking at him. "I think I might be able to help you out."

"And how's that?" Damon asked now.

"There isn't anyone else who knows the witches around here better than I do," Kol reminded him. "I've seen this magic before, I know the families that can do it. Your Nandi isn't one of them." Damon looked him over curiously.

"What's in it for you?" Damon asked suspiciously. It wasn't like any of the Originals to just do something out of the kindness of their hearts, the usually wanted something back. Klaus wasn't even ready to help the the witches in the quarter until he knew that they were going to help care for Violet.

"Something to do," Kol shrugged, looking forward to the house. "This house bores me, all anyone talks about anymore is babies." He looked to Damon now. "My sister is even going to try to convince your brother to have a couple rug rats." He smirked. "I need another single friend, someone that wants to go out, cause a little trouble."

Damon rolled his eyes, starting the car now and pulling away from the house. At least Kol was honest about it.

* * *

Kol directed Damon back into the French Quarter, leading him down a side street to a secluded shop. Damon was surprised anyone could find this place, it was so far off the path. Heading inside, it looked similar to Nandi's shop, small and full of different trinkets and ornaments, each having their own meaning. Behind the counter stood a young woman, though Damon figured that like Gloria and Nandi she had slowed her own aging process.

"Kate," Kol smiled at her, walking up to the counter, Damon behind him.

"Kol," she nodded at him. "I assume you want something?"

"Sweetheart," Kol said, seeming offended. "I can't just come to visit you?"

"It certainly won't win you any points with Hayley," the witch smirked and Kol shook his head.

"The favor is actually for my friend here," Kol said as Damon stepped forward now, Kol patting his shoulder. "He's having some twin trouble."

"What sort of trouble?" Kate asked in confusion, looking at Damon. How did they think she could help?

"My sister is in danger," Damon tried to explain and Kate looked at Kol.

"You know I can't practice," she scolded and he shrugged.

"Just show us the spell then," Kol insisted. "And we can give it to someone that can."

"What kind of spell?" Kate asked.

"One that might bring someone back from the dead," Damon offered and Kate looked at him in shock.

* * *

Once Damon had gone, Violet stormed upstairs to her room, slamming the door and throwing a few things around. Finally satisfied, she sat on the bed, collapsing back against the fluffy pillows, her head spinning. Damon came to New Orleans to get Elena back, not because he was concerned about her or the babies, their brother, or their new family.

"Then I'll trust you to take care of it," Klaus said as he came into the room, hanging up the phone. Violet propped herself up, looking at him curiously.

"Who was on the phone?" she asked him.

"Tyler," he said, coming over to lay next to her. "Taking care of this little problem before it spirals out of control."

"Mmm, how's that?" Violet asked, staring up at he ceiling.

"I told him that, if his friends are planning to come here, that he should take care of it himself," Klaus answered.

"Mmm," Violet nodded, continuing to stare upward. She sighed, turning her head to the side to look at him. "Why does Damon suck so much?"

"Every family has one," Klaus told her, turning onto his side now to take her hand, kissing her cheek as he rested his free hand on her stomach. "We still have everything we need right here," he pointed out to her, hoping she saw it that way. She gave him a small smile.

"I know," she agreed. "Do you want to hear the name I picked?"

"Only if you won't get too upset that I don't have a name yet," he told her and she laughed a little.

"I won't," Violet promised, biting her lip in anticipation. "I picked Nicholas. The, um, updated version of his daddy's name." She smiled at him. "And Mason for a middle name. What do you think?"

"Nicholas Mason," he said out loud, sure the baby would be Nick for short. "I think it's perfect love."

* * *

"Do you even know what that kind of magic would do?" Kate snapped at the two of them. "You can't be seriously thinking about this, it's not..."

"Normal?" Kol offered, motioning to himself and Damon. "Um, hello?" Kate rolled her eyes.

"You don't get it," Kate tried to explain. "It's not just a specific thing to this girl you want to bring back. It's specific to your sister. Every human she's ever killed will come back with this spell."

"Vi was always really careful," Damon told her, knowing his sister only claimed a handful of lives herself. "She never wanted to draw too much attention to herself, she uses blood bags mostly." Kate rolled her eyes again.

"It's not just that," Kate went on, placing her hands on the counter. "You said you two were twins?" Damon nodded. "Then everything you do is linked."

"Linked?" Damon asked in confusion.

"She means the spell will bring back everyone you've killed too," Kol explained and Kate nodded. He smirked at Damon. "Sounds chaotic."

"Don't you two get it?" Kate said to them. "We're talking mass chaos here, with people that are pissed off that-"

"Just give me the spell," Damon cut her off.

**thanks for reading! hope you liked the update, please let me know what you thought! (and if anyone has a girl name idea that would be fabulous because i'm completely lost on that lol)**

**also, considering starting a new story that would be an elijah/oc...would anyone be interested in that?**


	21. Crazier

**thanks so much for the reviews, follows and favorites! :) hope you like this update! lots more family drama (with some funny pregnant violet of course lol) enjoy!**

******and for anyone that's interested, i have posted my new elijahOC story! **

_Crazier_

With Damon gone and the scene over, Rebekah and Stefan left the house once again. Violet had gone off downstairs and Klaus wasn't sure if he should try to follow her. She was pretty angry and he didn't want to do or say something that might upset her more. Realizing that he was being ridiculous, he followed her to the basement of the house where he found her cleaning like crazy, standing up on a chair while she dusted the high shelves that were covered mostly in cobwebs.

"What are you doing love?" he asked her curiously.

"I can't sit still," she told him, not looking at him as she dusted. "If I sit, I'm going to just think of different ways to kill my brother." She shook her head. "And this basement is disgusting, I don't want to have kids in a house with a disgusting basement."

"Fair enough," he agreed with her, though he thought the basement was fine how it was. He picked up pretty quickly that he should agree with her, at least on little things like this. "Want some help with that?"

"No," she muttered. "I need to keep moving, keep my mind off the fact that my brother is a complete..." She trailed off as he came closer to her, offering a hand to help her step down. She shook her head, but hopped off the chair with his help anyway, with him taking her face between his hands.

"Breathe," he instructed and she let out an exaggerated breath to prove a point; he laughed a little. "You need to relax sweetheart."

"I can't relax!" Violet complained. "Not when Damon is out there tracking down some crazy ass spell which will-"

"Breathe," Klaus stopped her; she made an O with her mouth, blowing air in his face. "Violet, the babies." He was trying to remind her that she really needed to relax, for the benefit of both her and her children.

"I know, and that's my point," Violet continued. "We're having kids and my brother is trying to start his own version of The Walking Dead." She groaned. "And has everyone forgotten about the witch/Marcel thing? Because-"

"You need to listen to my brother and calm down," Kol smirked from the basement stairs and Violet rolled her eyes at him.

"What do you want Kol?" she asked, knowing he didn't actually care that much about her pregnancy.

"Just to let you know that your brother is officially out of town," Kol informed them both. "Back to Mystic Falls, spell in hand."

"That's not helping _anything_!" Violet shouted at him and Klaus held a hand up.

"At least we know what to expect, now that he has it," Klaus tried to reason, though he knew his brother was just trying to cause trouble. "Did you need something else Kol?" Kol was still standing there, looking like he wanted to say something else.

"Violet," he started off saying. "How off limits is Hayley?" Violet didn't answer him, though Klaus did have to grab her around her waist to keep from going after Kol.

"You have about thirty seconds until I let her go," Klaus informed his brother, who only shrugged and went back upstairs. "Violet."

"I'm _fine_," Violet snapped, jerking away from him. "I'm..." She started sniffling. "Fine..." She latched onto him, sobbing into his chest. So she wanted comfort this time? He took the hint, wrapping his arm around her, kissing her head.

"What if," he offered, kissing her hair. "I took you away for a couple days?"

* * *

Rebekah had taken Stefan out back with her, walking the intricate paths of the garden. The couple was quiet, though Stefan could tell that Rebekah had been wanting to say something. He had been able to tell for days, though he wasn't sure what it could be. Rebekah wasn't sure how to bring it up because she had no idea how he was going to react. Part of her understood why Violet just got pregnant without talking about it first, though she had seen how that ended and would never do it herself.

"Hey," Stefan stopped her, squeezing her hand. "What is it?"

"What's what?" Rebekah asked in confusion.

"Whatever's on your mind," he said, offering a comforting smile; Rebekah bit her lip.

"I've just been thinking a lot," she started off saying and noticed his expression. "Not that!" She was shaking her head. "Not that at all...sort of, um, the opposite of that?"

"Ok," Stefan said in confusion, though he wasn't sure what the opposite of splitting up was; continuing to stay together?

"I just...I see Violet," Rebekah tried to explain. "And my brother. And I see what they're going to have..." Stefan picked up on what she was saying now. She wanted to have a baby. "And I want that," she finally admitted. "I want to know...if you want that too?" Stefan was quiet for a moment.

"I mean," Stefan started to say. "I don't...really know?" Disappointment read all over her face. "I'm not saying no," Stefan said quickly. "All I'm saying is, that's a lot to take on. Kids and...us staying seventeen for their entire life." He squeezed her hand again. "Could we just think about it some more? Talk, before we make any big decision."

"Ok," Rebekah agreed, seeing the fairness in that, though all she wanted was to have a baby of her own.

* * *

Damon continued to drive non-stop until he got back to Mystic Falls the next morning. Grimoire under his arm, he walked up to his house where he knew Bonnie and Caroline had been staying anyway. He found them sitting at the table, waiting for him to show up. Without a word, Damon went over and dropped the book in front of Bonnie.

"Thank you Damon," she told him, though she didn't seem happy, her expression cold. She reached for the spell book, but he put a hand on top of it to stop her.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Damon asked her and she looked at him in confusion.

"I've done spells before," Bonnie told him sarcasticallhy. She was desperate for this spell, waiting for what felt like an eternity for Damon to bring it back. All she wanted was to bring Elena back.

"Not like this," Damon argued. He hadn't told her everything when he called her to let her know he had the spell, to keep her from acting out on his sister more. "The other witch, Kate, she said this wouldn't just bring back Elena."

"What are you talking about?" Caroline asked now.

"It's going to bring back everyone Violet's ever killed," Damon tried to explain, though Bonnie took the book out from under his hand so she could open it and start to read. "And, I guess since we're twins, it's going to bring back everyone that I've killed."

"Oh," Caroline said, stifling a laugh, earning a look from both Bonnie and Damon. "I'm sorry! But, that's _a lot_." She started holding up fingers to list. "Vicki Donovan, Lexi, Mason Lockwood-"

"So, that gets Matt his sister back," Bonnie argued to stop Caroline's list. "Stefan gets his best friend, Violet and Tyler get back their family..."

"But that's just three out of what I'm guessing is tons," Caroline said, getting another look from Damon. "Am I exaggerating?" Damon shook his head at her in annoyance, but knew it was true.

"Caroline isn't wrong," Damon admitted. "I'm over a hundred years old Bonnie, that's-"

"I don't see anything wrong with people getting their loved ones back," Bonnie continued to argue, though she was quickly getting out numbered.

"But Bonnie!" Caroline jumped in now. "Damon's been around since the Civil War. I bet you even killed people back then?" Damon nodded. "So you're just going to raise a bunch of soldiers from the 1860s? And everyone Damon's killed since then?"

"I don't care!" Bonnie finally snapped, getting up and grabbing the book to take with her. "I want my best friend back, _our_ best friend." She shook her head. "And you can't stop me."

* * *

The next morning, Violet and Klaus had gotten up to start packing for their long weekend away. Klaus knew that she needed to get away, that all the stress from being at the house couldn't be good for her or the babies. He planned to take her to Savannah, Georgia, far from New Orleans and the controversies that were surrounding the house. He said he didn't want her to worry about anything, keeping an eye on things himself. If Stefan heard anything about what Damon was doing, he was going to call right away. Other than that, it was going to be a peaceful few days away. It was really what they both needed.

"I'm so happy we're doing this," Violet said as he grabbed both their bags. "Because I seriously don't know how it could get any crazier around here." As she opened the door for them to go to the hall, she immediately regretted her choice of words as she saw Elijah had come back, carrying a few bags; and he had brought a guest.

"Hey!" Katherine greeted them both. Violet's mouth dropped open. She knew that Elijah had started seeing Katherine again, Klaus had told her what happened in Baton Rogue, but she never expected that they would show up at the house to stay.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind," Katherine continued, though she knew it didn't matter and she didn't really care. It was Elijah's house too, he should be able to have whoever he wanted to stay there. "But, Elijah wanted to come back, and I didn't want to stay in Baton Rogue alone."

"I'll be in the car," Violet shook her head, going downstairs.

"Oh, and congratulations on the babies!" Katherine called down the steps after Violet, who slammed the front door so hard they could hear things downstairs shaking; Klaus looked to his brother.

"Thanks for that."

* * *

Damon spent days trying to track down Bonnie, having no idea where she had gone off to. He didn't find her at the old plantation house where she used to go to channel the spirits. She wasn't at her house, or at Caroline's. She didn't seem to be anywhere. Then, he realized exactly where she would be, racing in his car towards the cemetery. He found Bonnie in the woods, her body cold as he check for a pulse.

"Dammit Bonnie," Damon grumbled to himself. She would get herself killed trying to bring her best friend back. The selfish part of him wondered if she managed to succeed. That was when Caroline, who had been searching for Bonnie too, called him.

_"Damon, you're going to want to get over here,"_ Caroline explained and he hopped back into his car, heading back into town towards Caroline's home. As he took the back way to town, he had to slam on the brakes as someone appeared in the middle of the empty road.

"Hello Damon," the blonde smiled at him.

"Oh shit," Damon said quietly; Lexi.

* * *

Tyler knew why all of his friends were avoiding him. Whatever plan they were coming up with, he knew that he was the one that had to stop it if they were going to try to hurt Violet. They had been keeping him far out of the loop, knowing that he would have to tell Violet and Klaus if anything came up. It was starting to drive him a bit crazy though as his girlfriend and friends continued to avoid him. Hearing a knock at the door, part of him hoped it was one of them coming to explain. Opening the door though, he got quite the surprise.

"Tyler," he smiled at him.

"Uncle Mason?" Tyler asked in shock.

* * *

Klaus had been enjoying three peaceful days with Violet. She had finally started to unwind, letting herself try to forget about everything that was going on. Damon, Kol and Hayley, Katherine, Marcel. It all seemed to slip away as they spent a few days in Georgia. This morning, he was watching her sleep, perfectly content as he listened to the soft heart beating of his children. His son and daughter, Nicholas and...he knew he better think up a name quick before Violet asked again.

"What is it?" Violet asked sleepily, catching him watching her.

"What about Lily?" Klaus offered her.

"I like it," she smiled. "What made you think of that?"

"Trying to link the two of your names," he explained, since she was naming their son after him. "Went with your name being the flower, rather than the color." She laughed. "Until you want to name our daughter Magenta, then-"

"Lily is perfect," Violet smiled, kissing him. Hearing her phone ringing, they broke apart with a groan.

"Don't answer it," Klaus warned as she sat up, knowing every time she answered her phone it meant all hell was about to break loose.

"We have to go home tomorrow anyway," Violet shrugged as a reminder, answering Stefan's call. "Hello?"

_"You, um,"_ Stefan said as he looked at who was standing in front of him. _"You're going to want to come home."_

"Why?" Violet asked in confusion.

* * *

Earlier that morning, before his call to Violet, Stefan was up in the house alone with Rebekah. Katherine and Elijah were still upstairs and Kol was out, probably trying to pick up Hayley again. With everyone either away or accounted for, Stefan was a bit surprised to hear someone ringing the doorbell. Who would be coming to the house, that early? Anyone they really knew already had a key or someone to call to let them in. When he opened the door, he almost fell back with surprise, then he realized that Bonnie must have been successful in her spell. They knew that the spell would bring back everyone that Violet and Damon had killed, but Stefan had almost entirely forgotten about this one.

"Hello Stefan," the man said politely, giving Stefan a small smile. "I heard you were staying here, I was hoping Violetta might be with you?"

"Who is this?" Rebekah asked, coming up behind Stefan and observing the man in the doorway.

"Ah," Stefan hesitated as he looked at her. "Rebekah, this is Thomas." He looked back to the young man. "My brother-in-law."

**thanks for reading! damon went through with it and all kinds of crazy will be in the next update...please let me know what you thought! :)**

**and don't forget to check out my new story please and thanks! :)**


	22. Plain Old Jealousy

**thanks so much for the reviews, follows and favorites! :) it really means a lot to me. i know i brought back a lot of people in the last update, but this chapter is going to mainly focus on klaus/violet/thomas! (im sure you don't mind, right? lol) hope you like it! :)**

_Plain Old Jealousy_

Violet didn't know what exactly was wrong at home, Stefan didn't give her much to go on. All she knew that Bonnie was successful in performing the spell. As she and Klaus got closer to the house, she felt her own stomach sinking. What if Elena was back and trying to kill her? What if her friends were going to go through with their plan anyway? No, she thought to herself. If it were something that bad, Stefan would have told them immediately and he surely wouldn't tell them to come home. What could it be then?As Violet and Klaus entered the house, Stefan came to the front hall to meet them.

"What's going on?" she immediately asked him, looking him over. He seemed...weird was the best way to put it. Not angry, worried, or upset, but definitely put off.

"Just, ah," Stefan hesitated, not sure how to say it. There was no warning for this. "Come here."

"Ok," Violet rolled her eyes to follow him. "I don't get what you're being so weird..." She trailed off when she saw who was sitting on the couch with Rebekah.

"Hello Violet," he greeted her from where he sat, his smile warm, his brown eyes welcoming. "Stefan told me it's Violet now...right?" She nodded in silent shock. "Wow, you...you look _amazing_. I-"

"Who the hell is this?" Klaus demanded, not appreciating this stranger checking out his girl. Violet stepped in front of him to keep him from going forward, placing a hand on his chest.

"Um, Klaus," Violet told him hesitantly, biting her lip at first. "This...ah...is Thomas."

"Thomas Fell?" Klaus asked in surprise and she nodded. "Thomas, your dead husband Thomas."

"Not so dead anymore," Rebekah commented, earning a glare and she shrugged. While the whole thought of people coming back was crazy and made everyone nervous, Rebekah would be lying if she said she wasn't eager to see her brother's reaction to Thomas's presence.

"What are you doing here?" Klaus demanded of Thomas, who had just been raised, but already was up to date on clothes of the modern era, just a pair of jeans and button down shirt. Klaus couldn't help but notice that he still wore his wedding ring.

"Shouldn't you be hunting down Damon for killing you or something?" Klaus continued his rant.

"I came to make sure Violet was all right," Thomas said, standing up now. Violet sank down into a nearby chair, her spinning head in her hands. Clearly, Thomas didn't know who he was dealing with and this was only going to go one way; badly.

"All right?" Klaus scoffed. "All right? You've been dead for almost a hundred and fifty years and you-"

"I woke up and it only felt like a day," Thomas snapped. "And yesterday, to me, meant she was still _my wife_..." Thomas didn't get another word out as Klaus sped over and slammed him against the wall.

"Klaus!" Violet screamed, running over and trying to break them up. She felt her brother pulling her out of the way, breaking it up himself.

"Hey, c'mon," Stefan said, prying the two of them apart, Klaus's face still filled with rage. Violet was surprised Thomas didn't just crumble to the ground after that hit. With more space now, Violet stepped in the middle to keep Klaus from lunging again.

"Let's go outside," Stefan insisted.

"I'm not leaving her alone with _him_," Klaus seethed, still glaring at Thomas.

"Hey," Violet said, getting him to look at her. "Just..." She didn't know what to do. "Try calling Kol, all right? He knew more about this than anyone..." She trailed off, knowing her next request won't go over well. "Give us a minute."

"You're joking," Klaus accused with a bit of a laugh, looking between her and Thomas.

"I just need a minute," Violet insisted, lowering her voice. "Two, at most," she added lightly.

"You have till I've gotten Kol," Klaus said, though he was saying it more to Thomas than Violet. Violet nodded her head after Klaus and both Stefan and Rebekah followed, with her mouthing out a _thank you_ to both of them. Once the three of them had gone outside, Violet sighed, collapsing down onto the chair she sat on before, taking her face back in her hands. This couldn't be happening.

"I'm sorry," Thomas told her, taking a seat on the couch closest to her chair and she looked over at him. "I didn't mean to cause you problems or..." He didn't know what to call Klaus. "Upset your new husband?" It came out as more of a question.

"Ah, boyfriend," Violet corrected, rubbing her forehead now. "What all did Stefan tell you?"

"Not much," Thomas shook his head. "Just that, you went by Violet now. That..." He looked her over once. "You were with someone new."

"And pregnant," Violet interjected and Thomas looked at her in surprise. "Sorry, just ah, thought that we should get all the surprises out at once."

"Right," Thomas agreed, knowing he was the biggest surprise here. "Are you doing all right Violet?"

"Swell," Violet mumbled sarcastically. "Life just keeps throwing me curve balls."

"Curve balls?" Thomas asked curiously, not getting the reference since baseball was invented nearly ten years after he died.

"Right, you wouldn't get that," Violet muttered, shaking her head. "There's some things I need to ask you."

"Of course," Thomas nodded.

"Why aren't you tracking down my brother?" Violet asked. As far as she understood, anyone that was raised was going to go after whoever was responsible for their death. She had been so worried about Elena she had never even thought about Thomas coming back.

"I'm not worried about getting revenge on Damon," Thomas said, reaching over for her hand. "I'm worried about you."

"Um," Violet said, withdrawing her hand, taking a quick peek at the windows to make sure Klaus hadn't seen from the porch, though she heard him stomping out there as he attempted to reach Kol. "Well, I'm all right Thomas."

"I can tell that's not true," he told her with a soft smile.

"How did you find me?" Violet asked in confusion.

"When I woke up," Thomas started to explain. "There was this...girl running around, looking for someone. I stopped and ask if she knew you..." He thought about it. "Said her name was Caroline?" He shrugged. "Anyway, she said she knew where Stefan was and she helped me." He motioned to the clothes. "She seemed nice."

"She's ok," Violet said, sinking back against the chair now, hugging a pillow over her chest.

"Your brother's new girlfriend seemed nice," Thomas commented as Violet looked over at him. "Much nicer than Katherine."

"She's still around," Violet rolled her eyes and Thomas looked at her in confusion. "My boyfriend's brother."

"Certainly has a thing for brothers, doesn't she?" Thomas chuckled, getting Violet to smile as well.

* * *

Outside, Klaus continued to pace the porch as he continued to try to reach his younger brother. Naturally, Kol wasn't able to be bothered at the moment, not answering his phone and leaving Klaus to continue to try to call him again and again. He couldn't go back without answers, but he couldn't stand the thought of Violet alone with Thomas either. Klaus noticed the suspicious look Rebekah was giving him from where she sat on the railing.

"What?" Klaus demanded as he hung up the phone once more.

"You're jealous," Rebekah laughed a little as she realized it.

"I am not," Klaus protested as he re-dialed Kol for what felt like the one hundredth time.

"You absolutely are," Rebekah insisted, getting a glare from her brother; Stefan shook his head at Rebekah, though he smiled a little as he knew she was right. Before Klaus could protest further, Kol finally answered.

_"Something I can help you with?"_ Kol asked in annoyance.

"Finally," Klaus snapped. "We need you here, bring that witch Kate."

_"What for?"_ Kol asked in confusion.

"Thomas is here," Klaus started to explain.

_"Who?"_ Kol asked, his eye brows scrunching and Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Violet's husband," Klaus said through his teeth.

_"Ah ha," _Kol laughed._ "And I'm sensing someone is a bit jealous?"_

"I'm not..." Klaus trailed off, shaking his head as it wasn't worth the argument. "Just get back here," Klaus ordered, before hanging up. Rebekah opened her mouth to say something, but he immediately cut her off. "I'm not jealous." And, with that, he stormed back inside. He found Violet and Thomas sitting together, speaking softly.

"What are you two talking about?" Klaus asked.

"I was telling him how Lucy married into the Lockwoods," Violet explained. "And...about Hayley. Things like that."

"Can I talk to you love?" Klaus asked her and she nodded, leaving Thomas alone with Stefan and Rebekah again as she followed Klaus back the front hall to the study, shutting the doors behind them.

"How do you-" Violet was going to ask Klaus how they should handle this.

"I want him gone," Klaus told her right away and she looked at him in confusion.

"He's not here to hurt anyone."

"That's what you think now."

"He wanted to make sure I was ok," Violet tried to reason. He noticed hesitation on her face and realized what it must be; she wanted Thomas to stay.

"No," he told her immediately.

"Why not?" Violet protested. "He made sure I was ok, I can't just turn him loose on the world like this." She ran a hand through her hair. "I mean, shit he didn't even know what a curve ball was."

"Does it look like I care about what he does and doesn't know?" Klaus snapped at her.

"Why are you being so weird?"

"You're the one that's being ridiculous," Klaus accused her. "I don't find it strange at all to be bothered that my girlfriend, the woman I'm about to have children with, has her husband at the house." Violet's eye brows furrowed. "No, don't you start giving me that look too."

"You're jealous," Violet mused, a slight smile creeping it's way onto her face.

"I am _not_," he continued to protest.

"You absolutely are," she argued back. "Why else would you freak out like this, you obvious don't have a reason to actually be afraid of him."

"Just because I can't be killed doesn't mean that he can't hurt you," Klaus reasoned.

"He would never hurt me," Violet assured him, observing his reaction. "Give me a reason."

"What?"

"Give me one good reason why he shouldn't be around me," Violet told him. "And not that you think he's going to hurt me, because we were alone for how long and he could have done whatever he wanted."

"That's the point," Klaus continued. "He didn't hurt you, he never did. He didn't break your heart, or leave you."

"Klaus," Violet said gently, seeing where this was going.

"You weren't divorced when I found you Violet," Klaus told her. "You were widowed. He was taken from you and now he's back."

"Hey," Violet said softly, taking his face between her hands to get him to look at her. "I always felt terrible that he was dead, I thought it was my fault but..." She shook her head, releasing him to take his hand. "I'm not in love with him, not anymore." She laughed a little. "I mean, God, we were married for less than a year, together for a total of two. And, I'm not saying that never meant anything to me, but I've been with you for over a hundred years. We've stayed together, through the craziness of your family and mine. And, there's no one else I'd want to have these babies with." They heard Kol coming back now with someone else.

"Let's go see how the witch says we have to handle this," Violet told him, going to release his hand but he held on tight, pulling her back in close to kiss her. "I love you too," she smiled at him as he let her go, following her out into the main room where everyone else was.

"I thought you were bringing Kate," Klaus said as he noticed Hayley was with Kol.

"I was already with someone else," Kol grinned and Hayley nudged him.

"I don't care," Violet shook her head, knowing they had to prioritize. "Where's Thomas?"

"I sent him to the guest room," Rebekah answered. "Guy's been raised from the dead and met his wife's new boyfriend, thought he could use a break." The second part she said to pick at her brother, smirking at him as she said it; he ignored her for now.

"Do you know what's going on Hayley?" Klaus asked her in concern. "What we're up against here?"

"Well, there's no way on how to kill them," Hayley started off saying. "They're not human, or whatever they were before. Closest thing would be a vampire, since they're undead, but even then-"

"So, this is permanent?" Stefan asked now.

"From what I understand, no," Hayley tried to explain. "All these people...they weren't prepared to die, they were murdered, so they all have some kind of unfinished business."

"Like Thomas coming to see how Violet was doing," Klaus said and she nodded.

"Whatever it is that they were worried about, that's what they're going to go for," Hayley continued. "That's not to say some of them aren't going to be bent on revenge, because I'm sure some are. But, most are going to be concerned about their families, their loved ones."

"And once they get what they want?" Violet asked now.

"They can finally rest in peace," Hayley finished saying.

"So, they just need to be put back to rest?" Stefan asked.

"Sounds like a Damon problem to me," Klaus commented, getting a look from Violet. "What? He's the one that caused this."

"I'll go talk to Thomas," Violet said, knowing that he wanted to be sure that she was ok before he could rest again. After everything, this seemed like the best place to start.

"You need to rest," Klaus told her.

"After this," Violet said back, though she knew he was right, the stress was wearing at her. For now though, they had to figure out how to fix whatever it was that Damon caused. Her phone was ringing again, this time it was Mason. She was surprised at first, but knew she shouldn't be. She hoped that, for her family, for her children, this all got sorted out soon.

**thanks for reading! hope you liked the update :) more soon, please review! :)**


	23. Rest In Peace

**thanks so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! :) and thanks to those who followed and favorited me as an author! i've had some writer's block recently, sorry for the wait. hope you like this update!**

_Rest in Peace_

Violet was heading upstairs now, going to talk to Thomas. Since he had gone through all the trouble to get to New Orleans and find her, she knew that what he really needed to finally rest was to know that she was going to be all right. But, what would she tell him? They were raised the same way, to hate vampires. How was she ever going to convince him that she was going to be ok as one, as well as being in a relationship with a hybrid? It was all too complicated, but it was ok for her. Would he ever believe that though? Stopping in the upstairs hall, her phone began to ring with another call from Mason.

"Answer it," Klaus's voice came from behind her, causing her to turn. "I'll talk with Thomas."

"You're going to talk to my husband?" Violet teased him with raised eye brows.

"Don't push it," Klaus mused, kissing her cheek before walking by her and going into the guest room to talk to Thomas. Violet shrugged to herself, dialing Mason back since she had missed his second call.

_"Hey Vi,"_ he smiled when he answered. He was still with Tyler, having a million question on what happened to everyone since he had been gone. Like Thomas, he didn't care about getting revenge on Damon for what he did. He cared about seeing what was going on with his family. Now that he knew he had a daughter, he was anxious to meet her.

"God, it's good to hear your voice," Violet said back, tearing up.

_"Oh no,"_ Mason fake complained. _"Please don't get all pregnant emotional on me."_

"I guess Tyler told you," Violet laughed, wiping the tears away quickly.

_"That he did,"_ Mason confirmed. _"He, ah, also told me about Hayley?"_ It came out as more of a question than a statement. He could hardly believe that he had a daughter, one so close to Tyler's age.

"I've met her," Violet explained. "And, she's amazing." She paused. "And, she's a witch."

_"Like her mother,"_ Mason nodded; then he realized something. _"Wait, is she also-"_

"Mhmm," Violet told him, knowing he was going to ask if she was a werewolf. "You should come here Mase, I know she'd really love meeting you." She bit her lip. "I don't know how much Jane Anne told her."

_"I've gotta meet her,"_ Mason agreed. _"Where are you staying?"_

* * *

"Mind if I come in?" Klaus asked, getting Thomas's attention. He was sitting by the window, looking outside as he tried to take everything in. He had been dead for decades, coming back to find his wife was a vampire, with someone else, and pregnant. To say that he was thrown off was a bit of an understatement.

"Your house," Thomas answered politely.

"I know you don't like me," Klaus started off and Thomas didn't say anything back; they both knew it was true. "And, really, why should you? I know you were born and raised to hate vampires. And-"

"You're having kids with my wife," Thomas offered. It was indeed awkward, but Klaus did crack half a smile.

"Wouldn't have put it quite like that," Klaus started to explain and Thomas shook his head.

"I figured she would meet someone," Thomas told him. "Certainly didn't expect her to be waiting or anything." He sighed. "I just never expected it to be like this. And..." He shrugged. "I'm worried for her."

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't too," Klaus admitted, preparing the truth. "I don't know how to take care of her, or our children. But I love her, and I already love them." He paused. "I just thought you should know that, that I won't let anything happen to her. I'll keep them safe."

* * *

Damon sat in his car, having just slammed on the brakes to avoid hitting the woman in the middle of the road. Seeing that it was Lexi, he realized that it was the result of his stupid mistake of giving Bonnie the spell. He had been cursing himself since he figured out that it had worked. Caroline was frantically calling and texting him, which he was sure had to do with Elena. But for now he ignored her, given that Lexi was coming over now and smiling as she got into the passenger side of his car.

"Lexi," Damon said stiffly.

"Don't look so happy to see me," Lexi laughed, relaxing in the seat.

"Well, considering you probably want to kill me..." He stopped when Lexi started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You," she chuckled. "Thinking you're so important that I'm going to waste my time worrying about killing you." She smiled at him. "It's cute." Damon was confused.

"I thought everyone came back pissed off and vengeful," he commented; Lexi shrugged.

"I'm just happy to be back," Lexi mused, looking out the window now. "The least you could do though is drive me to Stefan's."

"No can do," Damon shook his head and she looked at him curiously. Caroline's phone calls started up again. "I can't risk the trouble that's going on over at Caroline's following us there."

"At least tell me where he's at," Lexi prodded. Damon gave Lexi the address for where Stefan and Violet were staying in New Orleans before leaving her alone to go see whatever trouble was happening with Caroline.

* * *

Violet had set up for Mason to come visit, getting the first flight to New Orleans; he would be there by the evening. She had been waiting to hear from Damon, but there wasn't any word. In annoyance, she figured he had probably gotten what he wanted and ran off with Elena someplace. Too bad she wouldn't be around long. The spiteful part of her wanted to throw that in his face, but it was a waste for now.

"Where are you going?" Klaus asked her. He had finally convinced her to relax once she was done on the phone with Mason, wanting her to rest. She might not be paying attention, but he could hear the tiny heartbeats racing out of control. There was no way all this stress and anxiety was good for the unborn twins.

"It's too quiet," Violet shook her head, going out into the hall. She couldn't take it, sitting still and waiting for things to happen. It was enough to drive her crazy.

"And it's nice that way!" Klaus called after her, still laying on their bed. "Why not enjoy it!" He shook his head to himself. "While it lasts," he muttered. Then, he heard Violet scream. He rushed out into the hall, where she was standing outside the guest room, the door opened while she pointed. Looking in, he saw what caused her to scream. Thomas was there, but he wasn't the same man he was just an hour before. Laying on the bed, Klaus figured this must be what he looked like when he had been in his grave after all this time. It was gruesome to walk into, but at least he was finally at rest.

"I'm gonna guess," Violet said, taking a deep breath as she was looking away from the room. "That, whatever you said, worked."

"I'd say," Klaus agreed, looking in the room still.

"Could you..." She wasn't looking, but she was pointing into the room still.

"I'll take care of it," he assured her, sending her off.

* * *

"I'm here Care!" Damon called, walking into the house. It was mostly quiet, which concerned him. Going upstairs now, he could hear someone's labored breathing coming from the next room. Pushing the door open, he noticed Caroline struggling to get up, holding her side in pain as she got to her feet.

"Ugh, nice of you to show up," she complained as he helped her to go over and sit on her bed, taking a seat next to her.

"What the hell happened to you?" Damon asked in surprise, looking her over.

"Elena," Caroline spat and he looked at her in questioning. "Well, what did you think Damon? She's pissed off and wants to know where Violet is."

"Naturally," Damon groaned. "She would be the one that comes back pissed." He looked to Caroline quickly. "Wait, did you tell-"

"No!" Caroline said, sounding offended. "I might not like her, but I wouldn't do that."

"Then, where's Elena?" Damon asked curiously.

"I think she went to find Tyler?" Caroline shrugged, slowly starting to feel better. "I don't know," she shook her head. "She didn't want to kill me, she only wants Violet." Damon got up and started to leave. "Where are you going?!"

"To stop her," Damon said, turning back to her. "Warn Violet...I don't know."

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Caroline asked.

"Get Bonnie's grimoire," Damon explained. "See if there's a way to..." He wasn't sure how to word it. "Put them back."

* * *

Hayley could hardly stand it as she waited for Mason to show up at the house. Violet had ordered everyone away, sending them out of the house so that Mason and Hayley could have time by themselves, to talk and for him to get to know his daughter. While everyone had gone off on their own, seeing the Quarter, having a night out, Kol stayed back with Hayley as she anxiously paced through the dining room while he sat at the table.

"Relax Hayley," Kol insisted from his seat. It had started out as just a fling for him, just another girl; it didn't hurt that he drove Violet mad with it. As time passed though, he found him feeling something for Hayley he hadn't felt in a long time; it was care.

"What if he doesn't like me?" Hayley continued, hands on her hips as she continued to walk up and down along the long table.

"The whole reason he's back is to find you," Kol reminded her. "Pretty sure he already loves you."

"Well, he could always change his mind," she went on, running her hands through her hair now. As she turned back around to pace more, she ran right into Kol. "What?" she complained.

"He'd be crazy not to adore you," Kol told her, taking her face in his hands.

"You think?"

"Absolutely," Kol assured her, pulling her close and kissing her.

"Ahem," they heard someone clearing their throat by the door. Hayley immediately recognized him from the pictures Violet gave her; this was her father.

"You're meeting my dad," Hayley giggled quietly, biting her lip as she looked at Kol.

"And it's much more terrifying than I thought," Kol pointed out to her before turning to meet Mason.

* * *

Stefan had taken Rebekah out in New Orleans, for a walk through the Garden District. It had been a few days since Rebekah had brought up the idea of having children to him. The more he thought about it, the more he thought, why not? After all, loved Rebekah more than anything. He wanted to give her anything that she wanted. And, since Violet had gotten pregnant, he saw how happy it made her and Klaus, even if Klaus had no idea what he was doing.

"Hey, Bekah," he said, pulling her to a stop.

"Hm?" she asked, smiling a little.

"I wanted to talk to you," he started off saying. "About what you said the other-" He stopped abruptly when he felt something hit him out of no where. He was nearly tackled to the ground by a blonde figure that had run over towards them.

"Stefan!" Lexi grinned when they broke apart.

"Lexi?" he laughed, looking her over. "What...what are you doing here?"

"I came with Mason Lockwood," she explained. "Had to see how you were!" She looked over at Rebekah and beamed. "Oh thank God, you went for a blonde!" She grinned. "I'm Lexi."

"Rebekah," she introduced herself, knowing exactly who this was already. "Stefan's told me a lot about you."

"Well, now I've got to get to know you," Lexi smiled at her, linking arms with her. Rebekah shrugged at Stefan with a smile, heading down the street with Lexi as Stefan followed.

* * *

"That your boyfriend?" Mason asked Hayley once Kol had introduced himself, then gone to let Hayley have time alone with her father.

"Yeah," Hayley nodded, though they hadn't actually put that title on it yet.

"He treat you right?" Mason asked as they sat side by side at the table.

"Yes," Hayley promised and that was the truth. She bit her lip nervously as she bounced in her seat. "I'm sorry," she apologized immediately. "I just...I've been waiting eighteen years to meet you."

"I couldn't believe it," Mason nodded in agreement. "Once Tyler told me, I couldn't wait to come find you." He hesitated. "How's your mother?" Things hadn't exactly ended well with him and Jane Anne. After all, she hadn't even told him she had a daughter.

"She..." Hayley didn't know how to tell him. "Passed away, last year." She wasn't going to tell him why, how she had been practicing magic and gotten caught. It had been just her and Sophie ever since.

"I'm so sorry," Mason told her. "It's just you?"

"And my sister," Hayley explained quickly, not wanting to make him worry on their first meeting. "Sophie." She motioned around the house. "Now Violet's here..."

"I know she'll take good care of you," Mason agreed. "I don't want to get into that though." He smiled at her, resting a reassuring hand over hers. "I wanna know everything there is to know about my daughter."

* * *

"You're never going to believe this," Violet told Klaus as she hung up the phone. Night was starting to fall, the party picking up out in the street. The couple held hands as they navigated through the crowd.

"What?" Klaus asked curiously.

"Lexi came with Mason to find Stefan," Violet explained.

"Another one at rest," Klaus agreed, stopping when he felt Violet stop on the street; he noticed her expression. "Violet," he complained, knowing what she was doing. "No." She ignored him, taking her phone back out. "Violet, love, I'm begging you," Klaus continued as she dialed Damon. "We're having a great day, things are finally starting to sort themselves out..." She held a hand up to him as the phone continued to ring. "Violetta," he went on.

"Oh, well now I'm definitely calling him," Violet rolled her eyes, hating the use of her full name.

"Love, I really just-"

"Hi, Damon?" Violet said as she heard someone answer. She could barely hear. "Wait, Damon, hold on. I'm out on Bourbon Street, I can't really hear." The phone clicked as the other line hung up.

* * *

"Bourbon Street huh," Elena said, being the one that answered Damon's phone.

**thanks for reading! :) hope you liked the update, sorry for the wait! let me know what you thought, more soon! :)**


	24. Between Love and Family

**thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! :) and thanks to those who favorited/followed me! it really means a lot to me, glad you like it so much! hope you like this update! :) **

_Between Love and Family_

It had been a few days since everyone had come to New Orleans to reunite with their loved ones before passing on into peace. Things had been smooth, save Violet's annoyance with Damon for ignoring her call. What she didn't know, however, was Damon was stuck in the cellar at the Salvatore house while Elena was making her way to New Orleans. The house entirely empty for the weekend, Klaus found Violet in the kitchen, her head nearly in the back of the refrigerator as she searched for something.

"What is it this time?" Klaus asked, leaning back against the counter, used to her cravings now.

"I'm not sure," Violet admitted, standing up now and closing the door. "But, when I see it, I'll know." He laughed a little.

"Well, what would you like to do this weekend love?" he asked her. "Because we have the entire house to ourselves."

"We do?" Violet asked in confusion. She knew that Elijah took Katherine to some place that she couldn't remember, some place with a beach. And these days, they could always count on Kol to be staying in the French Quarter with Hayley at her place above the bar. "What about Stefan and Rebekah?"

"Off to Chicago for the weekend," Klaus replied. "To talk to Gloria."

"About...ohhh!" Violet gasped when she figured it out; they were trying to get pregnant. "Are you serious?"

"Rebekah's had her heart set on it," Klaus nodded. "And Stefan's determined to give her what she wants."

"Must be nice," Violet joked.

"Ha," Klaus said sarcastically, wrapping his arms around her before kissing her once.

"Ooo!" Violet said, realizing what she wanted. "How much do you love me?"

"Depends on what it is," Klaus joked and she rolled her eyes.

"I want chicken wings," Violet told him. "From that place, across the street from Hayley and Sophie's."

"Mhmm," Klaus nodded as he released her.

"I love you," Violet smiled sweetly, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you too," Klaus said back as he left the house.

"And ranch dressing!" Violet shouted after him. She smiled to herself, feeling content. The people she loved were safe, the other people she cared about at rest. And while the fight against Marcel for power in the French Quarter loomed in the near future, Violet wouldn't let herself worry about it for now, mostly for the sake of her babies. The only thing bothering her now was Damon, but how was that new? Just then, her phone lit up with Damon's name and picture as he called her; speak of the devil.

"I should hang up on you," Violet said as soon as she answered, still annoyed at him over the other night.

_"Vi, listen to me,"_ Damon said seriously; his tone scared her. _"Where are you?"_

"Home," Violet said like it was a stupid question. "Waiting on Klaus to come back with dinner." Damon groaned.

_"Are you alone?"_ Damon asked.

"Damon, you're freaking me out," Violet accused him. "Why haven't you answered me?"

_"I've been locked up,"_ Damon explained quickly; currently he was driving to the airport with Caroline, who had finally found him.

"Wha-" Violet tried to interrupt.

_"It's not important,"_ Damon snapped. _"Look, you need to either go out and find Klaus or get him to come home. Elena's back and she's pissed."_ He thought about it. _"And freakishly strong."_

"But-"

_"She knows you're in New Orleans!"_ Damon told her; her fear was growing. _"I don't know where she's at, but I know she's coming there. I'm on my way now."_ Damon sighed. _"Vi, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."_

"Well, no shit," Violet said as she collapsed onto the couch, taking her head in her hands. She felt like she was going to be sick.

_"I know how to make it up to you,"_ Damon said back. _"I know how to stop her."_

"Yeah, Damon, I-" Violet was going to say that she knew how to put them to rest too, to give them what they wanted. Unfortunately, what Elena wanted was to kill Violet. Damon, however, didn't know about this; he knew a different way.

_"Since they're undead, they're like vampires,"_ Damon explained. _"So you have to stake them-"_

"Well, that's easy enough," Violet commented, grabbing her bag. No way was she waiting around in the house by herself for Klaus to get back.

_"It, ah,"_ Damon tried to continue. _"Has to be from the coffin they were buried in."_

"Damon!" Violet complained, though it wasn't really his fault.

_"I know, but we're on our way,"_ Damon promised. _"We'll be there in a few hours."_

"Ugh," Violet groaned as she grabbed her keys and headed out the door. "Is there anything I can do to slow her down?"

_"Here, talk to Caroline,"_ Damon said as he pulled into airport, handing Caroline the phone.

Caroline, while she never really liked Violet, knew that she had to help. It wasn't right or natural for Elena to be back. And, even if Violet was the one that killed Elena, letting Elena just kill her wasn't the right thing to do. Over time, Caroline kind of started to see why Violet did what she did. After all, she had thought that Klaus was dead and it was Elena's fault. Who knew what Caroline would do if it was Tyler; she never told Bonnie this though.

_"Hi Violet,"_ Caroline said as she took the phone from Damon. _"So, I found the stake thing in Bonnie's spell book, and I guess if you don't want them to come inside you have to put graveyard dirt in the doorway."_

"And here I am, fresh out," Violet muttered sarcastically. She shook her head, getting mad at the wrong person as she started her car. "Thanks Caroline." She started down the driveway. "How long until you guys get here?"

_"I think Damon said it's a two hour flight,"_ Caroline answered. There was no way Violet could leave New Orleans. Elena would follow her wherever she went and, if that happened, Damon wouldn't be able to get to her with what they needed to kill her. _"So, if you can just hold out-"_

"AH!"

_"What happened?"_ Damon asked, snatching the phone from Caroline after hearing the scream through it. _"Vi."_ She didn't answer right away. _"Violet! What happened?"_

"She was in the driveway," Violet answered, catching her breath, picking up speed in her car though once she reached the main road.

_"You hit her with your car?"_ Damon asked in surprise, but then he realized Elena was going to do a lot worse things to her. He and Caroline were going through the airport now, getting a few looks as Damon was still on the phone. _"Look, Vi, are you ok?"_

"Uh huh," Violet said, though she wasn't sure who she was trying to convince.

_"All right, well get to Klaus and we'll get there as fast as we can,"_ Damon assured her. _"I'll call you when we land."_

* * *

Violet was driving way too fast, having to compel her way out of a speeding ticket before she even reached town. She kept looking in the rear view mirror, but what did she really expect to see? Elena walking after her, like a scene in a horror movie? Right now though, she felt like one of those girls in one of those slasher movies. Running from the killer, trying to find her boyfriend to keep safe, help was hours away. This was real terror. She had just gotten to Hayley and Sophie's place, parking the car behind the bar. She spotted them talking to Klaus outside the bar with Kol; he had just got done explaining who the food was for.

"Wait," he stopped when he saw her. "Violet?" He looked her over, seeing her panicked. "What are you doing here love? What's wrong?"

"Elena's here," she answered.

"What?" he snapped; he turned to Hayley. "Do you know anything else to stop them?"

"She can't practice Nik," Kol argued with him.

"We'll go to the house," Klaus reasoned. There wasn't anything anyone could do about Sophie and Hayley practicing at the Mikaelson house, since it was outside the Quarter.

"I left Elena in the driveway," Violet tried to tell him; Klaus shook his head, becoming angry now.

"I'm going to kill Damon," he muttered.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you," Violet said, getting him to look at her again. "Damon called me, he's on his way here." She took a breath, still shaken up from what happened before. "He knows how to kill her."

"And, what, we're just supposed to wait it out here until he arrives?" Klaus asked sarcastically.

"There's a million people here," Hayley said, taking sides with Violet. "It's going to be a lot safer than being at the house."

"She's back from the dead," Sophie said to her sister, like it was obvious. "Do you think she cares about making a scene?" Klaus pointed to her, agreeing with her. He didn't always like Sophie, he was really only helping the witches for Hayley and Violet, but she had a great point here.

"Hey!" Marcel interrupted, coming over now. Sophie ignored him, going back inside to the bar.

"I should go help Sophie," Hayley said, following her sister, soon followed by Kol inside; Marcel just ignored them.

"Violet," he smiled at her. "Haven't really seen you out lately! How have you been?"

"Pregnant," Violet asked, continually looking over her shoulder with nervousness. "So, can't really drink..."

"Doesn't mean you still can't come to have fun," Marcel continued, looking at Klaus now. "Am I right?"

"That's what I was just telling her," Klaus said, finally agreeing with Violet that they should stay. Even if Elena did show up in the French Quarter that night, it was better to have more people around than for the two of them to try to dodge her at the house alone, with no one around for miles to help. He held up the bag of food. "Well, I'm sure this is cold now. Why don't we go ahead and get you something to eat?"

"Yeah, what are you in the mood for?" Marcel asked, happy that Klaus and his girl were both out for the night. He hadn't gotten to spend much time with his former friend and it made him a bit suspicious as to what they were up to, though Klaus always threw it back to being about the babies.

"Anything you want," Marcel continued. "I know all the best places in town."

"Um, you guys can pick," Violet told them. "I'm...not very hungry." She shrugged it off. "Pregnancy thing." Looking around again, she could have sworn that she saw Elena, but told herself that it was just her imagination.

* * *

Marcel took them to one of his favorite places in the French Quarter. It reminded Violet a lot of the grille in Mystic Falls, though it was much more of a crowded, party scene. After all, it was New Orleans. Violet was still distracted, frequently checking her phone to see if Damon had tried to call her yet. She was sitting with Klaus and Marcel at a round table in the corner, many of Marcel's "friends" around. There was no way for Elena to get to her. Right? Finally, Damon messaged her to ask where she was at. She told him the location of the restaurant and he promised to be there soon; now, he was only ten minutes away.

"Everything all right love?" Klaus murmured to Violet, resting his hand over hers.

"Damon's here," she answered and he nodded.

"What's with you two?" Marcel asked, turning back after he had been talking to some of the others.

"Family drama," Violet shrugged, setting her phone down.

"You don't need 'em," Marcel told her with a grin and she smiled back, though no one knew how badly she needed Damon right now. Klaus excused himself to get another drink, squeezing Violet's hand before leaving the table. Once he was gone, she got another message from Damon saying he would be there in a few minutes.

"I'm going to go get some air," Violet told Marcel, excusing herself from the table now as well.

She couldn't sit still anymore and she wanted to see Damon the second he arrived. Going outside, she crossed her arms over herself nervously. It was late in the night, so the street wasn't as crowded as it had been before. She kept bouncing on the balls of her feet, looking around for Damon. Out of no where, Violet felt like she had the air knocked out of her as she was grabbed and dragged into a nearby alley. It was Elena, who like Damon had said, was super fast and strong now. The spells were right in saying that these returned dead were like vampires.

"Finally," Elena grinned, grabbing Violet again and throwing her against a nearby wall. Violet got up and hit Elena back, knocking her backwards.

"Too bad it's a fair fight now," Elena pointed out. "Huh Violet?" She took a swing at Violet but missed, Violet knocking Elena's feet out from under her. The two of them fought on the ground for the upper hand. Somehow, Elena managed to pin Violet to the ground, hitting her in the face.

"Elena, don't," Violet told her. Elena was way stronger than Violet thought she could be. If Elena was the _compassionate_ person her brothers had always gushed about, she knew what card she had to play if she wanted to make it out of that alley in one piece. "Elena, I'm pregnant!" Elena stopped for a moment, then smiled evilly at Violet.

"This is even better than I thought," Elena told her. She was going to kill Violet, tearing her apart like Violet had done to her. Suddenly, Elena felt herself being knocked off of Violet, flying backwards and someone grabbed her and pinned her against the wall.

"Damon!" Elena gasped, seeing the stake. Her demeanor immediately changed. She wasn't menacing like she had been with Violet just now; she was back to her sweetheart routine. "Damon, don't," she pleaded, her eyes welling up. "You know what she did to me!" She looked to Caroline who was helping Violet up. "Caroline, tell him!" Caroline was silent, causing Elena to look back at Damon. "Damon, we can't be together if she's still here. Just let me take care of it! Then, we can be together forever."

"She's my sister Elena," Damon told her.

* * *

"Where's Violet?" Klaus asked curiously, setting his drink on the table but not taking a seat.

"Went to get some air," Marcel answered, taking a sip from his own drink. "I think I saw Katherine outside, she's probably with her."

"Oh no," Klaus said, rushing outside in a blur. Hearing the struggle in the alley, he ran around the corner. He got there just in time to see Damon staking Elena in the heart. Damon let her fall over, finally gone for good. Not concerned with them though, he rushed over to Violet's side to make sure she was ok, taking her from Caroline who had been helping her up.

"Are you all right Violet?" he asked worriedly. There were a few bruises on her, but they were already starting to fade. There was dried blood, but the cuts were already gone. What had him the most frantic were the two racing heartbeats. "Are you hurt?"

"I'll be fine," Violet said, though her breathing was still heavy as she was in shock.

Elena was there, had tried to kill her. Now, she was dead. Damon had killed her to save Violet's life. And, it wasn't as if he had known that once Elena killed Violet she would die with her twisted _peace_. He just did what he had to do in order to save his sister, regardless of the fact that meant killing Elena. Violet broke away from Klaus, running over to where Damon stood and throwing her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry Damon," she told him softly, and she was. She was sorry that Damon had to kill Elena, he obviously loved her more than anything if he went through all that trouble to bring her back. Violet was grateful for one thing though.

Damon had put his sister first.

* * *

Klaus had called Hayley from the alley, telling her to meet at the house. While Violet's body had healed and they had been repeatedly been assured that she was the safest person to carry a baby, he was still worried about the well being of his son and daughter after that night. Hayley and Kol were already at the house when Klaus and Violet arrived with Damon and Caroline. Caroline only planned to stay tonight, going back to Mystic Falls in the morning. Damon wasn't sure what he was going to do yet. Violet was upstairs, getting checked out by Hayley while he sat downstairs in the sitting room, alone with Klaus.

"Thank you," Klaus told him, though neither of them looked at each other, both anxiously looking at the stairs for either Hayley or Violet to come down.

"Yeah," Damon said quietly. They heard someone on the stairs, and Hayley came into the room finally.

"She's fine," Hayley assured them both. "And, so are the babies. Everyone is perfectly healthy."

"Thank you Hayley," Klaus said to her now.

"Of course," she nodded, preparing to leave. "I'll see you both soon, all right?" Klaus nodded as Hayley went outside, leaving with Kol. Caroline was already upstairs in the guest room and Violet was also already in bed. Klaus and Damon were alone again.

"Kol's room is empty," Klaus told him as he walked over towards the stairs. "You're welcome to stay." Damon nodded, figuring he would stay that night. "As long as you want," Klaus added.

"Thanks," Damon told him, though he wasn't sure just yet what his plans were going to be.

**thanks for reading! :) hope you liked it! yay, damon picked violet over elena (who's officially gone for good lol) anyway, i hope you liked it, please let me know what you thought! **


End file.
